Balance of One's Nature
by bluebarnowl
Summary: A shy girl arrives at the temple one day. She is quite odd; she doesn't complain, she only speaks when spoken to, and seems a bit frightened of the monks. They have no idea that her powers are actually the key to unlocking a future. One future is bright, but the other one is oh-so dark. The worst part, only ONE can unlock that future, and it's that ones decision alone. (REDO)
1. New and Familiar

"What do you think Master Fung wanted to talk about?" A very small boy, bearing a large, circular, bald head, and yellow skin asked. He wore a traditional Xiaolin monk uniform, consisting of a red shirt slightly revealing his neck with black highlights, held tight with a black belt and using black pants with black dress shoes. The three other teens sitting next to the small boy wore almost the exact same thing.

"Maybe we did something wrong, Omi." Said a young Brazilian teenager with a round face, dark thick eyebrows, green eyes, spiked hair. He had a somewhat tall with a lean physique. "So, we blame Dojo for it." He wore a larger version of what the boy named Omi wore, except his pants were a creamy beige color.

"I'm pretty sure its fine, Raimundo." A short, thin, pale Japanese girl answered. She had light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips, and baby blue eyes. She had her beautiful black hair tied into two pigtails. She wore tights, which were appropriate for a girl instead of pants. "What do you think, Clay?" She turned to the large boy sitting beside her.

"I don't know, Kimiko." Clay answered honestly. He had a stocky build, blonde hair, blue eyes, a round nose, a few light freckles under his eyes, big hands and huge arms. He was naturally the biggest of the four. "But what if-" Clay was interrupted when a small green dragon slithered into the meditation hall.

"Morning, kids." The lizard-sized dragon stretched.

"Hey, Dojo, why did Master Fung want to speak to us?" Raimundo asked with a quizzical face. "Is it about the '_you-know-what' _in Omi's underwear drawer?"

"What about my underwear drawer?" Omi asked with a confused and worried tone.

"Oh, good, so it's not about that." Raimundo let out a breath of relief before turning to Omi. "_Don't open your underwear drawer_." He whispered.

"Actually, Master Fung isn't here." Dojo answered.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Kimiko asked.

"He went to pick up someone special from the airport. But he'll be back soon and said he'll want to speak to you _then_." Dojo pulled out a sheet of paper and his reading glasses. "In the meantime, I have to complete a list of things I need to do before he gets back."

"So what do we do?" Clay asked.

"Oh, he said for you to tidy up the place and clear out the additional room in the sleeping quarters. It hasn't been cleaned in a while." Dojo read off from the list. "I need to get started." Dojo slithered off.

"Who do you think is this special person Master Fung is bringing to the temple?" Omi asked with a huge smile on his face. All four monks stood up and began walking to their sleeping quarters to do as they were told.

"Maybe it's a friend of his." Raimundo answered.

"Or maybe his girlfriend." Kimiko added.

"Eww! No way!" Raimundo gagged.

"What if we're gettin' a new monk?" Clay guessed.

"Dude! That would be awesome! I've been dying to talk to someone other than you three." Raimundo had a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. But that glimmer disappeared when he glanced at his fellow monks giving him the stink eye. "Not that there's anything wrong with you guys! You're awesome!" Raimundo quickly added to avoid getting pummeled by his friends.

"Welp, this is it." Clay said.

Raimundo pushed the curtains away, revealing a room that wasn't much different from theirs. Except there was a (literal) mountain of dust that, as soon as the curtain was pushed away, fell down on top of the monks. One by one, each monk pushed their head out of the dust.

"I know Dojo said this room hasn't been cleaned in a while," Kimiko said, "But how long is '_a while_'?"

"According to all of this dust," Omi stated, "About 1500 years."

"We should get started." Clay said.

"Or we could take the easy way out." Raimundo said. "You might want to close your eyes."

The monks did as suggested as Raimundo took a huge breath of air. Using his Wind Element, he tripled the effect of his breath created a tornado of dust when he blew out. The tornado twisted around until it was outside, where it dispersed. Inside the quarters, the room was sparkling clean.

"Done." Raimundo said with a smirk. He turned around to see his friends covered in dust, except for their eyes, which they had covered with their hands. Omi sneezed, causing him to bounce and ricochet off the walls until Clay caught him in his large hands.

"Excuse me." Omi pardoned.

"Oh, good you're done." Dojo came slivering in. "Hey, you're all filthy." He stated when he saw the three monks.

"You don't say." Kimiko grumbled as she wiped the dust of herself.

"Anyway, Master Fung is back. And he wants to introduce you to someone." Dojo slithered out.

* * *

In the meditation hall, a tall, slender, 15-year-old girl stood still in the center. She had waist-long, blonde hair in a tight fishtail braid, with a white stripe on her left side in it's own fishtail braid, and she wore an Australian hat with a crocodile tooth necklace around her neck and white sneakers, with Bermuda jeans, and a forget-me-not blue T-shirt. Her sapphire blue eyes nervously glanced around the hall. Her hands fumbled with themselves, like she was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

She stood next to Master Fung. He was a bald man with a mustache and a goatee, that had long thick eyebrows. He wore a white shirt under a short-sleeve blue shirt that he wore open, revealing a medallion around his neck in between the shirt.

"Are you alright, Sheila? You seem a bit uneasy." Master Fung asked.

"I'm f-fine." The girl said in a small voice. She had an Australian accent with a nervous tone. "I'm like this whenever I'm in a new place with people I don't know."

"It is alright. You are perfectly safe here." Master Fung put a hand on her shoulder. But the sudden contact made Sheila flinch. But before Master Fung could ask her anything, the four Xiaolin monks arrived in the meditation hall. They bowed respectfully to their master.

"Young monks. This is Sheila Alice." Master Fung gestured to the girl beside him. "She will be joining you on your journey to greatness."

The monks gave Sheila warm smiles, but she didn't do anything or move. She scanned over the four friends, as if she were scanning them for a certain weakness. The monks glanced at each other.

Omi was the first to step forth. "Hello, Sheila. My name is Omi. I'm sure we will be the best of friends. I'll teach you everything that I know. Well enough, to get you up to Apprentice level, anyway."

Kimiko came up next. "I'm Kimiko. It'll be nice to have another girl in the group."

Clay took off his hat. "Howdy, I'm Clay. If you need anything just ask."

Raimundo gave Sheila a peace sign. "S'up. I'm Raimundo."

"G'day," Sheila squeaked out and gave them a little wave.

"Why don't you four give Sheila a tour of the temple?" Master Fung suggested.

"Yes, that would be most enjoyable." Omi ran up and tried to pull Sheila's hand, but as soon as they made contact, Sheila nervously snatched her hand away. This made Omi a little confused as well as a little hurt.

"Sorry," Sheila quickly apologized, "I don't like being touched."

"Alright, then let's go," Kimiko gave her a reassured smile.

Sheila grabbed her luggage and hesitantly followed the four monks.

* * *

The temple was beautiful. It had blue-tiled roofs, creamy beige walls and scattered gardens over 4 acres of land. Sheila tried to pay careful attention to where all the facilities and important buildings were laid out. So far, she had seen the kitchen, the showers, the training grounds, and sleeping quarters. It was a little hard to keep pace with the monks. She seemed to like walking fast, because she had to remind herself to slow down every few seconds.

"And these are the sleeping quarters." Omi said. "We will leave to get settled in. You may change into the training clothes that have been provided in your room and meet us at the training grounds."

"Thanks." Sheila said shyly and made her way down the hall to her room. On her way, she glanced into each of the monks rooms. She wasn't one to snoop, but she had a habit of glancing at things that caught her eye.

The first room was mostly likely to be Omi's. It was tidy and clean with pictures of himself and a few of him with his friends. The second one was Clay's because it had Texas decor with wooden statues of wooden Buffalo and cowboys. The third was Kimiko's. It had a chest with different brightly colored and styled wigs and Japanese magazines were kept in piles. The fourth was obviously Raimundo's since it had a football (soccer ball) and trophies and a Brazilian flag was hung up on the back wall.

She peeked into her room. It was like the other rooms, except it was a bit smaller. She stepped inside, put down her bag and started unpacking. She opened the trunk and when she saw a little green creature in there, she shrieked.

"What? What happened?!" The creature pocked its head out the trunk and looked around before looking at the girl. "Oh, you're the new girl. Uh, Sheila, right?"

"Y-Yes." Sheila said. Her fear had been replaced with curiosity. "What are you?"

"I'm Dojo. I'm the dragon of the temple." He slithered out of the trunk and in front of Sheila so that she could a good look at him.

"Whoa." She breathed. "What were ya doin' in my trunk?"

"Oh, I was putting away your training clothes." Dojo pulled out a freshly made female Xiaolin monk robe like the one Kimiko wore, but this one was a bigger size.

"Oh, thank you." Sheila gave him a smile. "Now I need to get dressed."

"Alright, I'll be with the other monks." Dojo said before he slithered out. "Meet us there when you're ready."

Sheila waved at Dojo and put her hand down when he left. Her smile disappeared and she went back to unpacking. She didn't have much, just her clothes, her journal, some books, a wallet with a credit card her dad had given her when she left. She pulled out a stuffed barn owl that her twin brother made for her when they were 5 and placed it on the mat that she assumed was her bed. She also brought out a picture frame of her family. She sighed and placed it on the other side of the mat.

"Hopefully things will be better," She breathed out.

* * *

The four monks were lined up with one another. They were waiting for Sheila so that they could introduce her to the routine of temple and help her understand the Shen Gong Wu concept.

"I'm here." Sheila said. She had actually stood there for a whole minute, waiting for everyone to notice her presence, but decided that they didn't hear her come up from behind.

"Ah!" It actually made Raimundo jump. "Jesus, I didn't even hear your footsteps!"

"Sorry." Sheila apologized. "My feet are naturally silent."

Sheila wore exactly what Kimiko was wearing, but when the two girls stood side by side, Sheila was much taller than Kimiko by at least 2 feet. Sheila reached up to Clay's shoulder, where as Kimiko only reached up to Raimundo's mid-chest.

"Now that you are here, we can explain what we do at the temple." Master Fung said. "Here comes Dojo with the scroll right now."

Dojo came slithering towards with a large scroll in a covering that was meant to be pulled. He handed the scroll to Master Fung before slithering up his shoulder and rested there.

"1500 years ago, a monk named Grand Master Dashi created magical artifacts called Shen Gong Wu. These creations helped Dashi stop the evil witch Wuya." The scroll showed what was happening as Master Fung told the story. "In the end, Dashi trapped Wuya in a simple wooden puzzle box. Then he spread his Shen Gong Wu around the world. These artifacts have been activating since a few years ago. And it is the responsibility of the Xiaolin Dragons to collect the Shen Gong Wu when they activate."

Suddenly, Dojo started shaking and trembling.

"What's happening?" Sheila asked out of concern.

"A new Wu just revealed itself." Dojo said. He closed the scroll and opened it again, showing an object that looked like a small, handheld, intricate double mirror. "It's the Mirror-Mirror! A mirror that can create an exact copy of anything or anyone, and it can do the same thing as the object that was copied. But it only lasts for a few minutes."

"This is the first Wu we've had in over 2 weeks." Kimiko said. "I'm actually glad. I need to get out of this place for a while."

"Let's go, people. We've got a Wu waiting for us." Dojo said. In the blink of an eye, Dojo grew to the size of 4 school buses.

"We've got to change." Kimiko said as the other four monks ran off to their quarters. Sheila followed them but at a distance.

"She is a peculiar one, isn't she, Dojo." Master Fung asked the dragon.

"Yeah, it's almost like she's scared of them." Dojo answered.

* * *

"Ah, Myrtle Beach. Gotta love this the beach." Dojo landed in South Carolina. It was autumn, meaning the cold winds blew and the sand whipped around like little mini tornados.

The monks had returned into their original clothes. Raimundo wore a white short-sleeved hoodie, red shoes, baggy green trousers, red wristbands and a medallion. Clay wore a shirt with long jeans, cowboy boots, brown gloves, a red handkerchief, and his cowboy hat. Omi wore his usual temple robes. Kimiko wore a cute hot pink and sky blue Harajuku style Navy wind sailor uniform with gradient galaxy canvas shoes with a Lolita rainbow wig with a white bow.

Sheila wore what she had when she arrived at the temple. She found Kimiko's dressing style. . . unique. It was very different from what the other girls in Australia wore. She's liked Kimiko's creativity but she couldn't look at her for long because the bright colors that she wore hurt Sheila's eyes too much.

"I don't suppose we have to spend hours digging in the sand?" Raimundo asked. He was holding Dojo as if he were a metal detector.

"Cold, cold, lukewarm," Dojo announced as Raimundo kept getting closer to the Wu.

Sheila surveyed her surroundings. There was nothing but sand and grassy dunes for miles. Looking down, Sheila found a beautiful chestnut cowrie shell. She picked it up as a keep sake and put it in her pocket. Out of the corner of her eye, Sheila noticed a shimmering object stuck in the dunes up where Dojo was leading Raimundo and everyone else. She started walking up past everyone and immediately went straight for the small object.

"Um, Sheila, where are you going?" Omi pondered, but was ignored.

She kept walking until the object was at her feet. She reached down and pulled it out of the dry sand. It was a pocket-sized mirror with a dragon design on it.

"Oh dear, thank you for finding my mirror." A sweet voice said in front of Sheila.

She looked up to see a woman who resembled a vampire in some aspects. She looked quite young and beautiful; she had long red hair and copper brown skin with pointed ears and sharp canines and possibly red lipstick and wore a black robe with purple outlines, a red sash and no footwear. She wore black make-up under both eyes and with three vertical lines coming off each horizontal line. Her eyes were an abnormal bright green. The strange woman held out a hand with pointed nails, expecting the girl to just give her the mirror. But Sheila did nothing but look at the woman.

"Uh, I said, thank you for finding my mirror." She repeated, thinking that Sheila didn't hear her the first time.

"Sheila!" Omi called from behind her. Sheila turned her head slightly so that she could look at Omi and keep her eye on the woman. Omi warned. "That is Wuya! She is the evil witch!"

"Oh, forget it!" The woman named Wuya spat. She just tried to snatch the mirror from Sheila but the girl didn't have it in her hand.

"What?!" Wuya shrieked. She looked at the girl's other hand and saw her clutching something. Wuya grabbed Sheila's wrist. Sheila flinched, causing her to drop the object she held in her hand.

"Aha!" Wuya caught the object in her hand.

"NO!" The monks rushed to Sheila's side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but finders keepers!" Wuya showed off the Wu.

"..."

Wuya saw the monk's confused looks. "What?"

"You're not holding the Wu." Clay pointed out. Wuya looked at the object in her hand. It was the chestnut cowrie shell that Sheila had picked up earlier.

"A shell?!" Wuya yelled in rage. She threw the shell at Sheila, who caught it before it hit her face. "Where's the Wu?!"

"I didn't pick up a Wu." Sheila lied, keeping a straight face. "I picked up the shell as a keepsake. But you can have it if you want it that badly."

"So, Wuya. Who are you with this time? Jack or Chase?" Kimiko taunted.

"Chase didn't want to come so he sent some of his minions to keep an eye on me." Wuya sneered and pointed behind her. Five lions were laying on the dunes and watching Wuya as if she were a wounded gazelle. "And Jack is an idiot."

"Are we done here?" Sheila asked. "I'm getting sand in my shoes."

"Who's the new meat?" Wuya asked with an irritated tone.

"None of your bizzo." Sheila retorted in an equally irritated tone.

"Well, aren't you a little rude." Wuya placed a hand on her hip and scowled.

Suddenly, the sound of helicopter blades filled the air.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A high-shrilled voice called from the air. It was a tall, thin, and extremely pale, boy with red eyes and spiky red hair. He had an oval-shaped face, a pointed nose, a widow's peak, and thick, black eyebrows. He was in his teens and dressed in a "Gothic/Punk Rock" style, wearing a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. He also wore a heli-pack and yellow spiral goggles. He had black marks under his eyes, probably drawn on with make-up, just like Wuya did, but his were more modest. "What did I miss? Who won the Showdown?"

"There was no showdown, Jack." Raimundo said. "No one found the Wu."

"Really?" Jack asked. "Like it's still out there?"

"Probably not," Wuya groaned. "I've been here for a whole hour and even I couldn't find it."

"Maybe it was a false alarm?" Sheila asked.

"Nah." Clay answered. "If it was a false alarm, nothin' would've shown up on the scroll."

The boy named Jack looked Sheila up and down. "Who's the chick?"

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: It's none of your bizzo." Sheila said sharply.

"Oh well, might as well get some action going." Jack said before he pressed a button on his watch. At least 35 flying objects came out of nowhere and were flying towards the had hands with long and sharp, metallic claws, no feet or legs, and had weird looking faces. "Jack-bots!" Jack yelled. "Attack!"

And so the monks went into action. Kimiko brought down several Jack-bots by herding them all together. "Star Hanabi! Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko held what looked like an orange-brownish colored lone star with a ruby-looking circular gem at the center that blasted an inferno of fire that went straight through the several Jack-bots, causing them to explode.

"Sword of the Storm! Shuko Astro Wind!" Raimundo yelled as he brought out a sword. It looked like a normal bronze sword but with a few distinct characteristics like an opening near the tip of it with a gem at the guard of it and a piece of red thread at the end of the hilt. Raimundo started moving the blade in a circular motion to create a tornado that sucked in ten Jack-bots. The Jack-bots crashed around as they weaved and tumbled in an F-5 funnel cloud.

"Orb of Tornami! Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi shouted and held out a round, bright blue orb. It unleashed a mighty flood of water, that short-circuited another ten Jack-bots.

"Wudai Crater Earth! Fist of Tebigong!" Clay used a goldish-bronze colored fist with black line designs that fit over his hand and wrist. He punched a line of the last remaining eight Jack-bots that were coming towards him and they all crashed into each other one-by-one.

"Whoa!" Sheila just stood there in awe.

"Hey," Jack pushed back his red hair and tried to look suave in front of Sheila. "Why don't we get out of here and go somewhere private?" He put his arm around Sheila's shoulder.

"_Take_ it off before I_ break_ it off and _shove_ it up your arse." Sheila gritted through her teeth.

"Oh, feisty. I like that in a girl." Jack complimented without taking his arm off of her shoulder.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," Sheila said and grabbed Jack's wrist. She flipped him over her and twisted his arm behind his back. Sheila hesitated when she heard a sickening _CRACK_ when she twisted his arm, and jumped on Jack's back, pinning him to the ground and held him in a chokehold.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" Jack cried and banged on the sand with his fist. "Uncle!"

Sheila released him and stood up. She was wiping off the sand when she saw the monks with shocked faces. "What?"

"Uh, nothing." Kimiko answered for all of them.

"Can we please go now?" Sheila asked with a little more urgency in her voice.

"Alright, alright! All aboard." Dojo slithered from out from under Clay's hat and grew into his full size. Everyone climbed on and soon Dojo flew off.

"That girl seems quite different." Wuya said to her self. "And yet, quite familiar."

"You gotta admit. She's is kinda cute." Jack admitted while straightening himself out.

Wuya stared blankly at Jack. "What is wrong with you?"

"I like tough girls." Jack shrugged.

* * *

Dojo flew back to the temple within a half-an-hour. Master Fung was waiting for them when Dojo landed.

"Was your search successful, young monks?" Master Fung asked.

"No," Kimiko grudged. "No one could find the Wu."

"Here." Sheila said and gave Master Fung a small round mirror with a dragon design on it.

"That's it!" Dojo cried and slithered up on Sheila's shoulder. But she didn't flinch this time when he touched her. "That's the Mirror-Mirror!"

"But I thought you said you didn't find it." Raimundo scratched his head.

"I did." Sheila turned to him and gave him a blank look. "But I lied to make Wuya think we didn't have it or we'd have a real fight on our hands. Plus I don't like attention." Raimundo raised his eyebrow at Sheila.

"Excellent work, Sheila." Master Fung said. "Sometimes it is best to keep silent than to bring unwanted attention to one's activities."

Sheila blushed, but she bowed to Master Fung to hide it. "Thank you, Master."

"That is all for today." Master Fung told everyone before he headed off somewhere unknown to Sheila.

"Oy, Dojo." Sheila said to the little dragon.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"Mind if I draw ya for me journal?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Dojo agreed. Sheila then started walking off to the sleeping quarters. "Make sure you get my good side." Dojo added.

* * *

"Thanks for posing, Dojo." Sheila thanked the little dragon.

"No problemo." Dojo said. He was lying on his side with his head resting on his hand.

"So what's it like to be a dragon?" Sheila asked. She was drawing Dojo with colored pencils in a journal the size of an ordinary box.

"Well, first off, like other reptiles, I was hatched from an egg." Dojo began to reminisce. "I was hatched at the temple, you know. And I was cared for by one of the best dragon care-takers, Jade."

"Jade?" Sheila asked.

"Oh, yeah. She was one of the first Xiaolin monks ever. She was strict about following the temple rules. And Dashi found that as an easy target for pranks. She would get so mad, she would kick his butt from here to Hong Kong." Dojo laughed. "Those were the days." Dojo blabbed on and on about his life for a few more minutes.

"Finished!" Sheila said.

"Oh, let me see!" Dojo slithered over to see his picture in her journal. "Hmm, not bad." The drawing was quite good. She had a eye for detail and the shades were accurate. "Hey, now that that's done, you wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure." Sheila said.

"Let me just put this down and-OOPS!" Dojo's tail accidentally flicked the picture frame of Sheila's family. "Sorry."

"It's okay. There's no damage done." Sheila said, straightening the picture.

"So is this your family?" Dojo asked.

"Yeah." Sheila answered with a little bit of sadness in her tone. The picture consisted of five people, which Sheila named off as she pointed to each person.

"That's Alexis, the eldest." Alexis was a tall woman wearing a blood-red shirt with camouflage pants and combat boots. She had long brown hair in a long ponytail and angry brown eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, and she wasn't smiling, like she wanted to rip out your guts as well.

"Richard the second eldest." A guy with slick black hair and ivy green eyes, wearing a green shirt with long jeans and white shoes. He had his mouth open like he was singing, revealing perfect teeth.

"Lorelei, the third eldest." A beautiful girl, at least within her late teen years, with ruby red hair in two really long pigtails and vividly purple eyes (though those may have been contacts), with makeup, mostly purple eye-shadow and red lipstick with a hint of blush on her very pale face. She wore a lovely short, purple sun dress that was only half-modest with lots of jewelry and purple high heels. She gave the camera a seductive look, like she was enticing you to do her every bidding.

"Then there's me and my twin brother, Boomer." Sheila looked like she was a lot younger in the photo, at least 9-years-old, as did her twin brother. They looked almost exactly the same. Their golden-blond hair was short, almost down to their chins, along with the white stripe on the left side. They both wore forget-me-not blue T-shirts with Bermuda jeans and whites sneakers, and were smiling and had locked arms around each other. The only differences were that Sheila's eyes were a solid sapphire blue, while Boomer's were a slightly lighter blue with grayish-green specks in them. And there were a lot of scars on Boomer's legs.

"What happened to Boomer's legs?" Dojo asked. Sheila's face darkened when she stared at her brother in the photo. His legs in the present day were normal, but they had faint traces of white lashes on them, as if they were faded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sheila said. She set down the photo and walk out of her room in a fast pace.

"Was it something I said?" Dojo asked as he slithered out and joined Sheila.

"No, it's not your fault." Sheila said. She picked Dojo up and set him on her shoulder. "Boomer went through something traumatic when we were little and even I get nightmares from it. It's also the reason I carry vinegar with me wherever I go."

Dojo decided to change the subject. "Hey, how did you learn those moves that you use on Jack Spicer?"

Sheila froze in her tracks. "Jack _Spicer_?" A chill ran down her spine at his name.

"Yeah. Why? Do you know him?" Dojo asked.

"No. I thought he had a weird last name." Sheila said.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird for a last name." Dojo admitted as he curled around Sheila's hat.

Sheila looked down at the ground in thought. '_Jack Spicer? I can't believe I didn't recognize him! He's changed so much since-_'

Sheila snapped out of her thought when she bumped into Clay, knocking them both to the ground. "Oh, sorry, Clay."

"Nah, that's my fault. I didn't see ya, and I didn't hear ya either." Clay said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Sheila said as she stood up. She held out her hand for Clay, who took it politely.

"Gotta warn ya, I'm a lot heavier than I-" Clay was yanked upward from the ground and was back on his feet in a split second.

"You were saying?" Sheila smiled innocently at Clay.

"Woo-wee, I have ta admit. You're a lot stronger than ya look, little lady." Clay straightened his hat.

Sheila blushed a deep red. "Thanks." She said in a small voice.

* * *

Later that evening, Sheila was holding her iPhone, while she had her eyes closed and sat in the middle of her room.

'_I should call and apologize for hurting him. But it was pretty clear today that Jack and the monks were enemies._' Sheila talked to herself inside of her head. She did that sometimes, even when she was completely alone she would talk openly to herself. '_But if I don't apologize to Jack, the guilt will be weighing over my head like a bloated elephant._'

With a sigh, Sheila made up her mind and dialed Jack's number. Her heart pounded as she heard it ringing on the other end.

"_Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius speaking._" Jack's voice came over the phone.

"Oi, Jack. It's me." Sheila said.

"..._Aren't the Australian girl that kicked my ass today?_" He asked over the phone.

"Yes, sorry about that, but you really don't remember little Sheila Alice? When you were in Australia for two weeks with your family? You stayed in that big mansion with an insane family?" Sheila smiled to herself.

"_Wait, you mean, little 'Wonderland Alice'?_" Jack's voice got a little happier.

"Yes! It's me!" Sheila laughed.

"_Wow, I'm so sorry! You got older and bigger! I didn't connect the dots!_"

"Neither did I!"

"_Hey, wanna come over and talk a little bit?_"

Sheila stopped herself. Sneaking out at night? When it was lights out? That was never her style. She never even had the guts to do it when she was a little girl. But, she hadn't seen Jack in so long. and it would sound rude if she declined. But she also didn't want to be caught breaking the rules. Well, maybe she could make it back before anyone woke up. She didn't need that much anyway, all she needed was 45 minutes and she was good to go for an entire day. Looking at her clock, it read 10:45 p.m.

"All right, sure. Where do ya live?" Sheila said. Hopefully it wouldn't be too far from here.

"_I don't live far from the temple. Just a few miles down the road._" Jack said. "_Look for a huge house with a lot of Jack-bots surrounding it, you can't miss it._"

"Grouse (great). I'll be there soon." Sheila said before she hung up.

* * *

Sneaking out of the temple was a lot easier than Sheila thought. The only thing she had to worry about was avoiding Omi, who was still meditating in the courtyard. Good thing her feet were naturally quiet. She was able to make it out before Omi could even open his eyes.

She was glad to be outside at night, anyway. She hated the sun. It just blinded and burned people and it could actually kill people. But the moon was so much better. During the night it was a time for adventure and secrets. The night sky was beautiful in Australia, mostly because you could actually _see_ it. And the moon controlled the tides and it was different overtime you saw it.

Tonight the sky shimmered with stars like diamonds on a black velvet carpet. The full moon glowed with silvery light that pierced through the darkness of the forest. She felt energized by the moon's light. Though, Sheila had the sensation that she was being watched. She looked around until she spotted a crow gazing at her. Thought it was too dark to see any specific detail, she could see the outline and the beak and talons of the crow. Sheila continued walking away, getting an eerie vibe from the crow.

Soon Sheila came across and Chinese temple themed building with dark gray and black coloring and a large wall surrounding it. She stepped forward but she was immediately surrounded by five Jack-bots.

"_INTRUDER!_" One of the Jack-bot blared.

"_State your business._" Another one demanded.

"Um, I'm here to see Jack Spicer." Sheila said.

The Jack-bots floated in a moment of silence before one of Jack-bots turned around. "_This way please._" It said. Sheila followed the robot to the doors of a root cellar and followed it down a set of stairs to what looked like a lair with robotic parts covering the tables and computers everywhere.

"Hey, Sheila!" Jack came down the steps of a door and greeted Sheila.

"Oi, Jack." Sheila gave Jack a nuggie. She was a bit taller than him, but only by an inch.

"Is your family still insane?" Jack asked.

"Insane as they'll ever be!" Sheila laughed.

"How's your brother?"

"A lot better, thanks. The scars are almost gone, now they're just pale lines."

Jack lead Sheila over to a couch and they both sat and talked for hours. Jack's father was friends with Sheila's father since high school, which is why Jack's family came to live with them for two weeks when Sheila's father remarried when Sheila and Jack were both 9. Jack and Sheila would often play pranks on the cleaning staff and steal desserts from the chef.

"So, how are they treating you at the temple?" Jack asked.

Sheila looked down a little bit. "They think that I'm weird. I still haven't told them about my '_you-know-what_'."

"Oh." Jack straightened. "Right. The reason why you were so much stronger than the other boys when we were kids."

"Well, anyway." Sheila perked up. "So, why were you trying to kill the monks?"

"I'm Heylin." Jack answered simply.

Sheila raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the left. "Hey-lin?"

"They didn't tell you?" Jack asked.

"They didn't tell me a lot of things. Just about the temple, Wuya, and the Shen Gong Wu." Sheila answered.

"Well, here's how it works. The Xiaolin are the good guys and the Heylin are the bad guys. I'm one of the Heylin, and you're one of the Xiaolin." Jack explained. "So, naturally, we'd be enemies. I'm trying to get the Shen Gong Wu so I can take over the world."

"How many people are there on the Heylin side?"

"11 people that I've counted so far, including me." Jack said counting off his fingers. "And there are 11 people who are Xiaolin, including you. Now, at least tell me they explained what a Xiaolin Showdown is."

"No." Sheila said. "It's like they just expect me to know all of this."

"It's when more than one person grabs a Shen Gong Wu at the same time, a Xiaolin Showdown occurs. In this namesake competition, each side wagers a Shen Gong Wu he or she already owns. In some cases, the competitors invoke a Shen Yi Bu Dare, where multiple (usually two) Shen Gong Wu are wagered. The winner obtains all the Shen Gong Wu fought for, totaling five Shen Gong Wu. In some cases, when more than two people touch a Shen Gong Wu at once, a different kind of Xiaolin Showdown occurs: the Showdown Trio is a two-on-one or three-person free-for-all, a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami is either a two-on-two or a four-person free-for-all Showdown, and an Eight-Way Xiaolin Showdown is a four-on-four Showdown." Jack breathed heavily.

"Okay, great. I think I've got it." Sheila said. "Thanks, Jack. You know how much I hate it when I'm confused." Sheila checked her phone to see it was 6:30 am.

"Crikey!" Sheila cried. "I need to get back before anyone notices I'm gone!" Sheila jumped off the couch and ran for the cellar doors.

"Wait!" Jack shouted. "One more question before you go!"

"Yes?" Sheila asked.

A smile came across Jack's mouth. "Did you find the Wu and hide it from Wuya?"

"It wasn't that hard." Sheila smiled back.

"How'ja do it?"

"Well, first I picked up a shell that I wanted as a keepsake. But then Wuya showed up and pretended to be the owner of it. I just did that thing where I stare at people so that it unnerves them until the monks gave her a distraction. Then I did what my father taught me, and slipped the Wu into my pocket and took out the shell to make it look like I picked that up instead." Sheila laughed. "Wuya can be a bit of a dill (an idiot)!"

Jack snickered. "She's not that hard to fool." But then Jack frowned. "And you do realize that the next time we meet, we'll be enemies right?"

"Oh, yeah." Sheila frowned with him. "Well, see ya."

* * *

Sheila made it back to the temple before anyone was even awake. She had quickly changed into to her training robes, did her morning routine, and went into the kitchen. Even though she didn't get a wink of sleep, she didn't feel the least bit tired. She could go for two days without sleep and still do what he needed to. Sheila knew it was unhealthy to do that, but it was one of her "_special gifts_" as her brother called it. It was just how she was.

She walked into the kitchen to see that no one was even up yet. But Sheila actually liked to be early. She always stressed out when she was late because she was afraid of missing something important or afraid of being left behind. The sun was just peaking over the horizon at 7:34 a.m. Birds began to sing and the morning doves were cooing.

"I don't think anyone would mind if I made some brekkie (breakfast)." Sheila said as she look through the kitchen's inventory. Sheila liked watching the chef cook for her family and sometimes would even help him. He taught her a lot about cooking.

Soon, Sheila had eggs frying, toast in the toaster, and some snags (sausages) on another pan on the stove. There was enough for everyone and more if someone wanted seconds. She turned the sausages every two minutes until they were nice and brown. The eggs were also flipped every few minutes. It wasn't long until she heard someone sniffing around and walking into the kitchen.

"Somethin' smells good." Sheila heard Clay's voice. He came into the kitchen wearing his training robes as well.

"Mornin'," Sheila greeted.

"I knew somethin' was cookin'." Clay was at the table at the speed of light with a napkin in his shirt and a knife and fork in hand.

"Welp," Sheila said, "You're just in time for grub." She set down a plate of toast, eggs, sausage, and a glass of orange juice. Clay ate the food in satisfaction. Within five minutes, his plate was empty.

"Hey, what's cooking?" Raimundo came in, rubbing his eyes.

"Food, what else?" Sheila joked.

Soon everyone came in to enjoy Sheila's cooking. There were no leftovers that morning, mostly because of Dojo and Clay fighting over the last sausage which Sheila cut half. "Young monks, once you are finished eating, you are to start on your chores." Master Fung announced. Everyone except Sheila groaned.

"What's wrong with doing chores?" Sheila asked, but she immediately regretted that because everyone turned toward her confusion. "What?"

"Well, uh, for one it's back breaking." Raimundo said.

"It's boring," Kimiko added.

"Actually," Sheila interrupted, "I get bored quite easily, so chores give me something to do. And I think chores make you stronger."

"Very perspective, Sheila." Master Fung said.

"*_Cough_* Teacher's pet *_Cough_*," Raimundo said into his fist. Sheila gave Raimundo a hurt expression. Thankfully, Kimiko didn't approve of Raimundo's behavior and slapped him upside the head without looking in his direction.

"What? It was just a joke." Raimundo rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, Sheila?"

"Yeah," Sheila said half-heartedly, "A joke."

* * *

Sheila scrubbed the floors until there was nothing left but a shiny layer of tile. So far she had washed all of the dishes and swept the courtyard. Sheila's arms would feel like noodles by the end of the day, but at least it would make time go by faster for her. She scrubbed in between the cracks with force and got most of the dirt out. She was only half way done with the Great Hall.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Sheila turned around to find Omi standing behind her.

"Nah, I'm good, mate." Sheila said and went back to scrubbing.

"It is not mating season." Omi said with confusion.

"What?" Sheila turned back around, equally confused.

"You called me "mate"." Omi said.

"Oh! No, in Australia, "mate" means "friend"." Sheila explained.

"Oh." Omi put a finger to his chin and thought.

"Also, what were you doing out of the temple past curfew?" Omi asked.

Sheila paused. '_Bloody hell!_' She cursed in her mind.

"I may be young, but I don't have any bats in my bell tower!" Omi held his head.

"You mean, bats in the _belfry_?" Sheila asked.

"That too. Now what were you doing outside the temple at night?"

"I walk around when I can't sleep." Sheila answered quickly and scrubbed the floors even harder.

Omi was quiet for a moment before he said, "Okay." And he left Sheila in peace. Sheila let out a sigh of relief. Once she was done with the floors, she went to collect everyone's laundry. She found a stream where she was told she could wash the laundry. She couldn't help but notice a crow that kept stare at her. She stopped washing one of her shirts to look at the bird.

'_It couldn't have been the same one from last night. Yeah, it has to be be a different one. It's not like someone ordered the crow to keep an eye on me, right?_' Sheila chuckled in her head. She went back to washing her shirts, in complete ignorance.

* * *

While Sheila was thinking to herself, there _was_ someone who was watching her through the eye of the crow.

He had long raven black hair and it was pushed back behind his face, like he didn't care, and his skin was Caucasian, and was wearing dark green armor like a solider. His eyes were an amberish gold and they diamond slits, like that of a lizard's eye. He couldn't be older than his early to mid 20's. He sat on a throne, watching Sheila through an orb.

This was the infamous Chase Young.

By his side, was the Heylin witch, Wuya. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. So far she just lies and does chores." Wuya scoffed.

"It is not _her_ I'm concerned about." Chase Young said. "It's her powers that I'm interested in."

"What powers? She doesn't even know how to use the Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya shouted.

He looked at the red-head. "Do you really not see the resemblance?"

"Resemblance to who? I don't-Wait..." Wuya took a long look at Sheila's white stripe. "You don't mean-"

"I do. But we must wait for her powers to grow." Chase stared back down at Sheila. "And once we find the _other_ one, that's when we will take action. For now, we will observe and put her in a few _tests_."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for being patient with me!**

**I hope you love this redo of the last fanfic!**

**I made the chapter long enough for you.**


	2. Bat Guano and Upside Down Swords

The next day was calm and beautiful. The sun was just over the horizon at 9:34 a.m. After breakfast, Sheila walked behind everyone else to the training grounds. She would occasionally glance behind herself to see if the crow was still there. She felt silly, being paranoid because of a bird. It was yesterday when she realized it was the exact same crow. That was when she felt scared. Plus, she knew that everyone felt awkward around her. Though she couldn't read their expressions, she could feel it in the atmosphere that they didn't like being around her.

When they started sparring, Sheila was adequate. She should've known better than to jump right in. Heck, she wasn't even an apprentice yet! It was like this:

Sheila was facing off against Kimiko. She had taken a horse stance. This provided her with stability and kept her from being swept. But Kimiko had done a 540 gyro crescent kick and Sheila was forced to bend backwards, giving Kimiko an advantage. When Sheila regained her composure, Kimiko gave Sheila a roundhouse kick to the gut. Sheila was thrown back and landed hard on her side.

Then it was Raimundo's turn. Sheila learned her lesson and attacked first. She gave Raimundo a butterfly kick which he ducked underneath and pushed Sheila's leg up from underneath. This gave Raimundo the opportunity of throwing Sheila by pulling her back over his head. But Sheila had the advantage of speed on her side. Raimundo was fast enough to grab her whole leg, and gave Sheila an extra flip, putting some distance between them. Sheila was breathing heavily, but Raimundo didn't seem to break a sweat. He ran towards her and easily flipped Sheila on her back.

"Omi, you're up." Raimundo said. Omi walked into the center of the sparring circle and took a stance. The fight was about to begin when Dojo came slithering in.

"Stop everything!" Dojo shouted. "The Komori Sword just revealed itself. It let's you hang upside down like a bat and you'll be able to fight in the dark."

"Ooh! I want to be able to see in the dark. I hate being as blind as a rat." Omi said.

"Blind as a _bat_!" Raimundo corrected.

"Bats aren't blind!" Sheila protested. "The saying "blind as a bat" ain't true, mate. The truth is that all 1,100 bat species can see and often their vision is pretty good, although not as excellent as many other night-hunting animals. Bats guide themselves in the dark using a special sonar system. While flying, bats make high-frequency sounds that bounce off objects and return to the bats as echoes. Bats' brains then process the auditory information into visual maps, which allow them to "see" in the dark. However, in the daytime or when there is otherwise sufficient light available, they are perfectly capable of using their eyes to see as well. So the truth is, there are no bats which are naturally blind. Some species use their sense of hearing more than their eyes as a matter of adaptation to a particular lifestyle, but their eyes are still functional."

Everyone stared at Sheila.

"Sorry," Sheila apologized, rubbing the back of her neck, looked away and blushed all at the same time. "I, uh, I love animals."

"Okay, then." Dojo said, to ease the awkwardness out of the moment. "Well, dress quickly, we're going to Borneo."

* * *

Dojo flew the monks to the area around the Gomantong Hills in the Malaysian state of Sabah. The boys, and Sheila wore exactly what they wore the other day. But this time, Kimiko wore a gray blouse with maroon jeans, blue high tops, and her hair was in a french braid. Sheila thought it was nice for Kimiko to wear something that she could actually _look_ at. This time, Sheila had brought a denim backpack with a first aid kit, a flashlight, some water bottles, swiss army knife, a regular knife, rope, a travel-sized encyclopedia, and of course, a bottle of vinegar.

Couldn't hurt to be prepared. She also had the Tongue of Siaping in her back pocket. She was told it was a Wu, but they didn't explain what it does.

"So, how are we supposed to find anything in this jungle?" Clay asked.

"We start looking for it, that's how." Dojo mumbled.

Everyone started walking around the area. The rainforest was rich in greenery and was very thick. The sunlight barely shone through the treetops. Sheila searched through the darker areas of the shadows, where else would one hide a sword that could help someone fight in the dark. Sheila stopped looking when she heard Omi scream.

"GET IT OFF ME!" He screamed with full-on terror in his voice.

Thinking he was in danger, Sheila ran full speed to Omi, who was panicking and running in circles. But she was relieved when she only saw a squirrel on Omi's head.

"Omi." Sheila said his name to get his attention. He wouldn't stop because he didn't hear her. The others had come to Omi's aid, as well as she did. But they weren't doing anything to help Omi.

"OMI!" Sheila shouted at the top of her lungs. Omi skidded to a stop at Sheila's feet.

"Yes?" Omi squeaked out.

"It's just a cute little Plain Pygmy Squirrel! Why are you screaming?" Sheila asked and carefully picked the tiny squirrel up. The poor thing was terrified, it was panting and it was almost paralyzed. Sheila placed the squirrel in a tree stump and turned back to Omi. The boy had tears in his eyes and was shivering in shock.

"Squirrels are his number one fear, Sheila. You can't make him see it a different way." Raimundo said.

"Omi's a sciurophobic?" Sheila asked.

"That sounds like it hurts." Dojo commented.

"Sciurophobia is a fear of squirrels, mate." Sheila explained.

_**BOOM!**_

Thunder shook the trees and the wind picked up heavily. Dark gray clouds rolled over the Borneo like a wave of darkness. Icy cold raindrops pelted down on the monks.

"The sky was crystal clear a minute ago!" Kimono shouted over the crackling trees.

"The weather in the Southeast can be unpredictable!" Sheila shouted back.

"Head for that cave!" Raimundo pointed to a large cave within the opening of the Gomantong Hills. Clay grabbed Omi and everyone ran for cover as the rain came down faster and harder. They had to enter on a board walk that led straight into said cave. The first thing everyone noticed was the smell. It was rancid. The smell of feces filled Sheila's nose and she gagged and coughed as soon as she stepped inside. Sheila solved this by breathing out of her mouth. Second, it was dark.

"Ugh, where are we?" Kimiko asked. She sounded like she was clutching her nose as well. She could tell that the others were. Sheila brought out her flashlight and shined it on. Everyone was indeed holding their noses, except Dojo who had a clothes pin on his own.

"I remember coming in here with Dashi, but I forget what happened next." Dojo said.

"Hey, Sheila aren't you bothered by the smell?" Raimundo asked.

"No." Sheila said simply. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. The sound of clicking and chattering caught Sheila's ear, causing her to shine up with her flashlight. High up on the cave ceiling, wrinkled-lip bats hung upside down, resting for their exodus at dusk. Sheila smiled to herself. She loved bats. She immediately went through her head with everyone piece of info on bats that she knew about. "Crikey." Sheila breathed out.

"EEEP!" Kimiko screeched. She had jumped into Clay's arms. "I hates bats! Just dirty little rodents!"

"Bats aren't rodents. They have very little in common with rats or mice. And they're not that dirty. Bats are meticulous about keeping their fur clean and groomed." Sheila informed them.

"How did you acquire all this knowledge of bats?" Omi asked. He seemed to have gotten over his fear when he saw the bats.

"Ever since I was little, I was always fascinated by animals." Sheila began to reminisce. "So I read almost every books on animals that I could find. Bats are one of my favorite mammals."

"Dojo stop tickling my legs." Raimundo laughed.

"I'm over here." Dojo said from Clay's hat.

Raimundo grabbed Sheila's flashlight and shined it down on his legs. Billions of cockroaches scurried about on the cave floor. Just the sight of so many in front of the monks was enough to make anyone scream. Which they did. Except Sheila, who's smile got even brighter.

"Double crikey!" She exclaimed. Cockroaches were one of her favorite insects. They darted up the cave walls and along the limestone floor.

"Okay, has the rain stopped yet? I wanna get out of here!" Dojo cried.

"Oi! I see something!" Sheila pointed up on the hight point of the ceiling. Raimundo aimed the flashlight to where Sheila was pointing. There, stuck within a rock solid stalagmite, was the Komori sword. It was a long, double-bladed sword with a bonze handle and the cross-guard looked like the wings of a bat.

"Well, let's climb this hill to get it." Clay said. He gestured to a large mound in front of them that was high enough to reach the word that was stuck upside down.

"I don't think ya should climb that." Sheila suggested quietly. "That's bat guano." The monks looked at Sheila. "It's bat poop." She said in simple terms.

Everyone grimaced and took a few steps back from the mound behind Sheila.

"So then how do we get it?" Kimono asked. Omi thought about her question for a moment and snapped his fingers.

"Sheila, use the Tongue of Saiping to have the bats get it for us." Omi said.

"Alright," Sheila said as she brought it out. The Tongue of Saiping was a big jewel, as it had a little hole that a string could get into, so that it could be worn on someone's neck. It was golden, red and black. It had a circle in the middle of it. Inside the circle it was the design of a tongue. "How do I use it?"

"You say its name and then you hold it up to your mouth and then talk to the bats." Dojo instructed.

"Tongue of Saiping?" Sheila asked hesitantly. The tongue on it popped out and Sheila took that as a sign to hold it to her mouth. "Excuse me, bats!" Sheila said politely to get their attention. Every bat in the cave turned its head to her. Their beady black eyes were pinned on Sheila, as if she were the biggest bug they'd ever seen, or at least heard. "If you could spare a moment and help us get that sword, we would be very grateful."

The bats listened and about 25 bats all grabbed the sword handle and tried to pull it out.

"_We can't!_" Many bats twittered.

"_It's stuck tight!_" Said some others.

"What'd the little rascals say?" Clay asked.

"They said it's too heavy for 'em." Sheila said. She thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea. She brought the tongue back up to her mouth. "Try picking me up and bringing me to the sword!" Sheila suggested to the bats.

More bats had helped this time. Around 40 had come to grab Sheila and pulled her into the damp, smelly air. Their little feet and claws dug into her skin and she felt little droplets of drop run down her body. She made a mental note to herself to get checked to make sure she didn't catch any diseases. They brought her over the guano mound that was covered in cockroaches as if they were a brown coating of living armor.

"Almost there." Sheila told the bats. She gripped her hand around the handle of the sword and pulled with all of her strength. It took a few minutes but it finally gave.

"_Are you done? We're tired._" The bats asked.

"Yeah. I'm done." Sheila said. She thought the bats were going to bring her back down. But instead they dropped her into the guano. She sank like a rock until she was up to her neck in bat poop.

"EWW!" She heard everyone groan.

"Yo' Sheila! You okay, girl?" Raimundo shouted. Sheila didn't want to open her mouth, fearing she'd let some of the guano get into her mouth, so she dug out her hand and gave a thumbs up.

"Do you wan' us to come and get ya?" Clay yelled.

"No! I'm gonna try somethin'!" Sheila said as she kept her head above the guano. With the sword clutched her hand, she pulled it free from the guano and yelled, "Komori Sword!"

Immediately she was pulled from the guano and turned upside down as her feet clung to the ceiling. The bats moved out of the way in time as she walked back to her fellow monks. Walking upside down was awesome! She didn't feel the blood rush to her head like a person normally would. Instead, her vision remained the same as if she were right-side up. Once she was at the entrance of the cave, the sword dropped her there. She dropped at least 3 yards and landed on her feet.

"That was totally ripper, mate!" She beamed brightly. Everyone came to congratulate her, but were quickly repelled by the fact that she was covered in guano.

"Let's get out of here." Dojo whimpered. The rain had stopped and it was drying up in the forest. When they were ten feet from the cave, 40 Jack-bots were waiting for them.

"Hand over the Wu, Xiaolin losers!" Jack's voice filled the air.

"Jack Spicer," Omi yelled, "You are always a pain in the back!"

"Butt." Raimundo corrected.

"But what?" Omi asked.

"Forget it." Sheila told them. "Let's just fight!"

Omi brought out a little stick of ice and shouted "Shimu Staff!" It grew into a staff with a mace head on each end. Omi twirled it around and destroyed at least eight Jack-bots.

"Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo shouted. He brought out a dark blue glass-like sword which greatly resembled the Sword of the Storm. Like the Sword of the Storm, Raimundo didn't use it like an actual sword, instead it transformed into a pair of nunchucks with a small tornado spiraling in the middle. Raimundo whipped it around seven Jack-bots as it grew into a giant tornado. The Jack-bots were thrown in various directions, and ended up being impaled by the sharp tree branches that surrounded them.

"Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko reached into a satchel bag that sported a golden motif of a bird and pulled out nine golden metallic bird shaped projectiles. She threw them at nine Jack-bots, and with each impact came a fiery explosion.

"Big Bang Meteorang!" Clay threw something that resembled the appearance of a standard boomerang, with a gold-yellow color and black stripe-like designs on it. It split off into several smaller versions of itself and sliced through several other Jack-bots that were racing towards Clay.

Sheila was a little paralyzed with some fear. The nine remaining Jack-bots surrounded her and she knew she couldn't fight very well. So she used the next best thing.

"Tongue of Saiping!" She shouted and brought the Wu up to her mouth. "Sun bears! Please help me destroy these robots!"

Out out the blue, five bears jet-black, short and sleek with some under-wool came out from the forest and tackled the first five Jack-bots. They used their massive teeth to bite into the metal and shook the robots to pieces. Then Sheila used the Komori Sword to slice the last four remaining Jack-bot exploded when Sheila sliced it in it's battery source. The explosion blasted Sheila against the wall of the cave. The Komori Sword slipped from her hand and embedded itself in a tree.

"The Komori Sword!" Jack yelled and flew his helipack to it. Sheila quickly picked herself up and raced to it at the same time.

"Got it!" Jack and Sheila yelled at the same time. They had both touched the handle and the sword began to glow brightly.

"Sheila, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack smiled. "My Monkey Staff against your Tongue of Saiping." Jack brought out a a brown staff with a small monkey on top. It appeared to be made of wood (not including its bronze grip).

"Wait, shouldn't we explain what a Xiaolin Showdown is to Sheila?" Raimundo asked.

"I already know." Sheila accidentally blurted out. Jack looked at her with a warning face. "I read it in the scrolls." Sheila quickly added. "Anyway, what's the challenge, Jack?"

"The name of the game is Echolocation. First one to find the Komori Sword wins!" Jack explained.

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" They both yelled at the same time.

* * *

The background dramatically changed.

The cave enveloped Sheila, the monks, and Jack into complete darkness. But it changed when candles along the walls lit up, allowing very limited eyesight. The cave was in a maze-form with multiple paths twisting and turning with three entrances, left, right, and middle. Literally, the pathways were alive and moving. The other monks were standing on a floating platform. They were dressed in blue uniforms with masks on. Sheila looked down at herself to see she had her training robes on. And the guano wasn't on her anymore.

"Gong Ye Tempai!" Jack yelled. "Monkey Staff!" Jack grew brownish fur on his feet, hands, arms, and legs and grew a large tail out of his rear. He ran off into the right entrance of the maze.

"Cool!" Sheila breathed. Now she _really_ wanted to win this showdown. Sheila went down the left entrance, mostly because she was left handed and it was her lucky side. She ran at least 9 feet when the floor split apart and she almost fell in. Her arms went into a backwards windmill to keep herself up right.

"Keep going Sheila!" Kimiko shouted. Sheila took a few steps back and ran. She jumped at the last moment, reaching the other side just barely. She kept going and took a right turn.

_**SLAM!**_

The two walls in front of her smashed together and pulled themselves apart. She was a hair from being turned into a pancake. The walls slammed again. And again. Sheila counted the seconds.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, **SLAM!**_

"Okay 5 seconds apart." Sheila said out loud. Sheila took a step back and waited for the walls to slam again.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, **SLAM!**_

Sheila sprinted through the two walls as soon as they opened back up. She made it out just in time as they slammed again. But she yelped in pain when she realized her braid was caught. When the doors released it, her hair braid was extremely flat. But she ignored the pain in her head and kept running. Sheila had never ran so much in her life.

"You can do it, Sheila! You're almost there!" Raimundo shouted.

If that was true, then that meant she was almost at the Wu. She ran until she hit a wall with two passage ways. A left and a right.

"Bloody hell." Sheila cursed to herself. On instinct Sheila took a left.

Fortunately, she was correct to go left. She made it into a circular room with the tallest stalagmite she would probably ever see in her life. It was at least 40 ft. tall with various spires coming out of the side so that one could climb it. At the top, the Komori Sword patiently waited for someone to touch it.

"Yes!" Sheila cheered and began climbing. Behind her, Jack came out with his clothes slightly torn and out of breath. He looked up to see Sheila was almost 1/3 of the way to the Wu. He quickly jumped onto the stalagmite and hurried after her.

Up above, the monks were cheering Sheila on as she was now halfway to the Wu. Jack, with monkey abilities, was able to climb fast and caught up to Sheila. He climbed into first place and was a few feet from the Wu. But just as a precaution, he used his fist to break of a spire that hurled its way down to Sheila.

"Oh, rawpawn (shit)!" Sheila cursed as the spire hit the other spire that she was dangling from and she fell to the floor. She was put into shock from the pain by a few seconds, but in anger she made a fist and slammed it on the ground. "No!"

"Jack Spicer for the win!" Jack whooped as he touched the Komori Sword's handle, thus ending the showdown.

* * *

Everything returned to normal. They were outside the cave and Jack was smiling with the Wu in his hands.

"See ya, Xiaolin Losers!" Jack laughed manically as he flew off on his helipack.

"Where's Sheila?" Omi asked as the other monks looked around for her.

"I'm up here." A familiar voice said from above.

The monks looked up to see Sheila's backpack had caught on a branch. She was returned to her old clothes and she was covered in bat guano once again.

_CRACK!_

The branch that Sheila was caught on began to break. It snapped in half and she fell from 6 yards. Luckily Clay caught in his huge arms.

"Thanks Clay." Sheila said as the cowboy set her down.

"What happened out there? You practically had the sword in your hands!" Raimundo came up to Sheila. His voice had a lot of anger in it. Sheila's cheeks blushed heavily and she pulled her hat over her face to hide it.

"It is okay." Omi said. "Girls do not have the upper body strength to climb very well." Kimiko growled and Omi took a few steps away from her.

"Can we just go now and forget about this?" Sheila's voice was muffled under her hat.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired too." Dojo said as he grew into full size. Everyone climbed aboard and Dojo flew them back to the temple.

* * *

On their flight back, Sheila just put in her earbuds and listened to her listened to music whenever she was stressed, it helped her relax. She looked through them until she found one of her favorites, Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku, the English version by JubyPhonic.

She put her hands behind her head and laid back, letting the lyrics cruise into her ears.

_Rolling girl is dreaming all the day,_  
_Of things she knows are far away,_  
_Screaming out all the voices in her head,_  
_Are now eating away, Hear them eating away,_

Meanwhile, the monks were talking about the previous events.

"How did she know what a Showdown was when we didn't even explain it to her?" Kimiko asked.

"And why didn't she use the Wu?" Raimundo added.

"It was the lady's first Showdown, give her a chance." Clay tried to tell everyone.

"We know, but I get this feeling that she doesn't really like us." Kimiko said as her hair whipped around in the wind.

"You know," Omi said, "The first night she came here, she snuck out past curfew and left the temple."

"What?!" The three monks shouted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Raimundo asked.

"I confronted her yesterday while we were doing chores. I asked her and she said that she walks around when she can't sleep." Omi answered. The monks looked at each other.

"I wish we could believe her." Kimiko spoke up. "But I've lost count of how many times we've trusted someone and have them betray us the moment we're not looking."

"Do. . . do you really think she's secretly on the Heylin side?" Clay asked.

"It'd be too soon to tell." Raimundo said.

"I agree." Omi said. "For now we must keep an ear on her."

"Keep an _eye_ on her." Kimiko corrected.

"That too." Omi answered.

* * *

That night, Sheila was writing in her journal about the events that took place. She tried so hard to forget what happened, but the others just kept bringing up questions about it. Instead of answering rudely, she just put her hat over her face and walked away. Couldn't they see that she just wanted to forget about it and move on?

There was a knock at her doorway.

"Hey, Sheila," Dojo said and slithered in. Sheila closed her journal, placed the lock on it, and put it under her pillow.

"If you're going to talk to me about what happened I don't want to hear your complaints." Sheila said and brought her legs to her chest.

"No." Dojo said. "A package arrived for you." He handed Sheila a small cardboard box with Sheila's address.

"Oh, good. It's here." Sheila smiled.

"What is?" Dojo asked.

"It's private." Sheila answered quickly.

"Oh, alrighty then." Dojo slithered out of her room.

When she was sure that she was alone, she opened the box with a pair of scissors. She took out some pills, a pack of stationery, and a letter.

She quietly read the letter to herself, she recognized each color of ink was her sibling's own signature colors. The first paragraph was Alexis's favorite red pen, the second was Richard's green ink, the third was Lorelei's purple ink, then the last was Boomer's light blue ink.

_Dear Sheila,_

We hope you're having a wonderful time at the Temple. If those mugs (friendly insult) aren't treating you right, just give us a call. I can whack some sense into them. Please tell us what you do at the Temple, your invitation barely explained anything. I don't know why you wanted to leave the lucky country (Australia), but that was your choice. We could never understand you and Boomer, you know that.

_I hope this letter rocked up (arrives) in time._

_Sincerely,  
Alexis._

_Please write back after you read this. I may not have been the best big brother, but I seriously hope you didn't leave us because of my music. I know it can be a bit depressing. Things have been calm since you left and I've seem to have lost my creativity. Please feel free to criticize now that I can't hear you from here._

_Sincerely,  
Richard._

_How's the Temple? I won another pageant (of course), so I now total up to 15 crowns! Are there any cute blokes (boys) at that Temple? Hopefully, you've been able to keep your 'situation' under control. It was hard on all of us when you left, but Boomer mostly. And things have been a bit racked (rough) between us, but you should know that I do love you, lil' sis. _

_Sincerely,  
__Lorelei._

_Hey Sheila, call it twin-telepathy, but have you been falling down a lot? My sides and limbs have been hurting for no reason at all. When I went to the doctors they said everything was fine. Maybe I just miss you. I know how it can hurt when two twins are separated. I remember how it was when my 'accident' occurred. Hopefully, we won't be going through any of that ever again. Anyway, hope you're having fun. Please write back!_

_Sincerely,  
Boomer. _

A few tears fell from Sheila's eyes. She missed her family dearly. But she wanted to come here to have a new life, not that she wanted to leave the old one behind. Sheila just wanted some time away from the chaos of her family life. She felt torn when she received the invitation for the Xiaolin Temple. She picked up the stationery and her favorite blue pen and began to write. She was telling them about who she met and even included the part where she met Jack again. But she didn't include the part where she would be saving the world from evil, fighting her old childhood friend who wanted rule the world, or the fact that she was collecting magical artifacts with amazing abilities from around the globe. They wouldn't be ready for that.

When she was done, she folded the letter up and put it in one of the envelopes. She took the pills that were sent it the letter and hid them in her trunk.

'_Maybe I should get some training done before curfew._' Sheila thought to herself. Master Fung had taught her a few moves for her to practice, she should try to perfect them if she wanted to catch up to the other monks. Though, she doubted that very much. The monks were more confident, skilled, talented, brave. All Sheila knew how to do was get scared when people looked at her and talk about animals.

Sheila made her way to the training ground and began to practice her martial arts. She started out slow, but as she was more acquainted with the steps and movements, she sped up her pace. Sheila made her mistake when she messed up by tripping on her own foot during a flip. She landed on her front side, pushing all of the air out of her lungs forcefully. Sheila growled in frustration. Then after a few minutes, she calmed down and breathed.

'_Maybe I'll just meditate for a while instead._' She thought.

Sitting and folding her arms, Sheila let her mind wander. The wind whistled around her ears, it caressed her skin. Every one of her senses began to numb as Sheila's mind wandered further from her consciousness until she felt absolutely nothing at all, except hearing her thoughts in her head.

'_Sheila..._'

Sheila opened her eyes upon hearing her name. "Yes?"

No answer.

Sheila closed her eyes again.

'_Sheila..._'

Sheila stood up this time. "What?!"

Again, no answer.

"Forget it." Sheila huffed and stomped back to her room. She changed into her PJ's. Just an old blue T-shirt with gray sweat pants. Once she settled onto her mat, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sheila was once again the first one up. She brushed her hair back into it's original style, got dressed into her Xiaolin robes, washed her face, and stretched. Before she went off to make breakfast, she dug around in her trunk and took out the bottles of pills that were mailed to her.

There were two bottles. One said: _Vyvanse_ and the other read _Welbutrin_. The Vyvanse was a small blue capsule and the Welbutrin was a little white pill. Taking a bottle of water, she gulped down the pills. Once that was done, she buried the pills back into her trunk and shut it. Then she went off to make breakfast.

Today it was pancakes with blueberry waffles with milk and cereal. And just like last time, Clay followed his nose into the kitchen like he was a zombie. Soon everyone followed and they were all eating breakfast together.

"Sheila today you are sparring with me! Prepare to be as humiliated as you were yesterday." Omi gave her a smug little grin.

Sheila hurt on the inside but she didn't show it. "You know, mate." She hissed out. "Pride is one of the seven _deadly_ sins."

Omi stopped eating. "It is?"

"Yes. It can lead you to an early death." Sheila smiled when she saw the little one's eye widened a bit. Instead of retorting, Omi just wolfed down all of his food.

"So is gluttony." Sheila added. Omi stopped eating immediately and pushed his plate away.

"I'm full." He said quickly before running out of the room.

The other three monks glared at Sheila. "What?"

"What did you do that for?" Kimono hissed.

"Omi is just kid. You didn't have to scare him!" Raimundo shouted.

"That's just dog-gone wrong." Clay said. They all left their plates and went to comfort Omi. Except Clay who came back to grab his.

Sheila was now alone. "Well, in my opinion he deserved it." Sheila growled to herself. She picked up the remaining plates and scraped them. She had a little more time left before training, so she decided to wash the dishes.

* * *

A crow waited outside the kitchen. It kept its eye on Sheila who kept muttering to herself as she angrily washed the dishes.

"Why are they protecting him? He was rude! He may be a kid, but he needs to learn to not insult people." Sheila gritted through her teeth. She was so angry that she scrubbed the plate too hard and she broke it in half. Realizing what she had done, she grabbed the plate pieces and threw them in the trash.

Through the crow's eye, Chase continued to watch her. "It seems the new monk is a little jealous of Omi and his friends."

"Why? You're the one who pointed out that she had powers that they didn't have." Wuya scoffed.

"Because her powers can only be unlocked through her emotions. The stronger her feelings are, the stronger her powers get." Chase explained. "If this keeps up, it wouldn't be long until her powers come to light and the monks will either accept her, or they will reject her."

"Then what? How will we destroy her?" Wuya asked.

"We don't." Chase answered.

"But why-?"

"If she, or the other one, is killed, the balance of the Earth will forever be lost. So we cannot destroy her. But we must make sure that she comes to the Heylin side soon."

* * *

**Second chapter finished!**

**Woohoo! I do have a little something planned for my OC and Chase. **

**I'm on a roll, I may just get my creativity back!**


	3. Chilling Confessions

_Step, stretch out, pull back, step, stretch out, pull back._

Sheila repeated her steps in her Tai Chi movements. It was a little early in the morning, the sun was just shining over the treetops. Sheila had woken up earlier than usual, made breakfast for everyone else, ate by herself, she cleaned her plate and set out to the training grounds for more practice. She had found peace of mind and was undisturbed for almost an hour. For the first time in a while, she had a genuine smile on her face.

"Good morning, Sheila." Omi's voice came from behind. "Are you ready to be humiliated again?"

Sheila never turned around or even opened her eyes, but she could imagine a little smirk on his face. "I'm training on my own today, Omi. Now kindly leave me _alone_." She said it a little more sharply than she intended. When she didn't here a reply, she figured he must've taken the hint. She then moved on to the next set of moves that she learned from reading some of the scrolls. She was able to translate them thanks to her computer.

'_Imagine roots growing out from underneath your feet. You are a part of the ground, never losing balance, focus, look for your centering. Your limbs sway like branches in the wind, never hesitating for fear or apprehension. You are rooted._' She repeated to herself in her mind.

She tried the Single Whip move. In this move generally one hand stays in the "beak hand" position. You can probably guess why - it sort of looks like a bird's beak. Her four fingers were lightly touching her thumb and her palm should be facing downward. As for her arms, each style of Tai Chi is slightly different, but generally they were at shoulder height and spread like loose wings. She lifted her leg up and when she was about to swipe her hand forward like a whip, she-

"Your leg is supposed to be higher." Omi's voice broke her concentration.

"I _said_ I was training on my **_own_**. Now please leave me in peace, Omi." Sheila gritted through her teeth. Though her concentration was broken, her stance remained intact. She returned to her breathing.

This time she practiced on the Crane Spreads Wings move. For this one, her weight would always be on one leg - but both feet should always be on the ground. She'd be shifting back and forth as she tested her balance. So too her arms should be opposite - one should be moving fast and on different planes and the other should be slow and deliberate (but never flaccid and weak).

"You may need help with your Tai Chi. If you want, I can teach you. I mastered those moves within a week. But with your abilities and skills, it may take more than a month." Omi said as he stood right in front of Sheila. He was a little bit too close inside her personal space bubble, and this caused Sheila to lose **all** of her balance and she tumbled backwards, landing hard on her arse (ass).

"You know what I want, Omi," Sheila was on the verge of throwing the little monk like a football (the American football). "I want you to go-" Sheila stopped herself. '_Calm yourself, Sheila. Omi may be smart, but since you've known him, you know how naive he can be._' She spoke to her within her own head.

Sheila took a deep breath and put on a friendly smile. "Actually Omi, there is something I need for you to do. Do you think you can handle it?" Sheila asked, putting as much honey in her voice as possible.

"Of course, I can. What is it that you need?" Omi asked.

"I need you to go get me," Sheila answered. "A rose."

Omi gave her a perplexed look. "A rose?"

"Yes." Sheila gave him a loving smile. "A rose with purple petals, blue leaves, and black thorns."

"Why do you need it?" He asked.

"For, uh. . . medicinal purposes." Sheila patted Omi's head and batted her eyes at him. "Can you do that for little ol' me?" Omi blushed and nodded his head excitedly. Without another word, Omi dashed off into the forest to look for the purple rose with blue leaves and black thorns that didn't exist.

"Sometimes, I can be a Dunny rat (very cunning person)." Sheila smirked to herself. She went back to her Tai Chi. Now that she was happy, she was able to concentrate more than ever. It took almost two hours, but she was able to master the moves without any disturbances. Her smile was brighter than ever. In fact, it almost made her cheeks hurt. For the first time since Sheila arrived at the temple, she had mastered something other than chores!

"I have returned." Omi announced behind her. But he said it in a sad tone. Sheila turned to see that he was sad and empty-handed.

"I could not find the medicine plant that you requested." Omi explained.

"Actually mate, I sent you on a wild goose chase." Sheila admitted.

"But you sent me for a rose. Not a bird." Omi replied. Sheila had to stifle a giggle.

"No, it means I put you up to a pointless task. Because that rose don't exist, mate." Sheila explained. "I tricked ya into leavin' me alone."

Omi stared blankly for a moment. He blinked before getting angry. "**WHAT?!**" He yelled.

"Omi, calm down. It was just one little trick." Sheila said. "It's not like I put ya in danger."

Omi just huffed before walking back inside the temple. He was almost inside, when Dojo came slithering out. "We've got a level 3 Shen Gong Wu alert." He shouted.

The other monks followed up behind him. He unrolled the scroll to reveal a triangular dagger. A figure pointed it at another figure and the figure that it was pointed at was shot with a beam and the figure was frozen into a block of solid ice.

"The Jian Bing Dagger. Whoever wields it could freeze their opponent into a block of solid ice." Dojo explained. "Dress warmly, we're going to the coldest place on earth." Dojo advised.

* * *

Snow Hill Island, Antarctica was not as bad in the summer as it would've been in winter.

Sheila dressed in a blue parka over a long sleeved blue sweater, with long layered jeans, thick winter boots and thick mittens, with a wool scarf. The cold didn't bother her that much, but Antarctica was not something to take lightly. She prepared her denim backpack with five blankets, flares, a first aid kit, hot sauce, extra gloves, and a bottle of vinegar. It was a big, yet lightweight backpack.

When they arrived at the freezing continent, Raimundo had handed her the Ruby of Ramses. It was a large, eight-sided, conical shaped ruby and had numerous spikes close to the base of the ruby. She was told that it let the user have mental telekinesis.

"Try not to lose it this time." Raimundo warned with a glare of contempt. That really shook Sheila. Her comrades had barely any faith in her. She looked down and remained silent. A cold wind blew, whipping her white stripe braid across her face. On the inside, she was screaming and beating the crap out of Raimundo and calling him things that would make even Alexis shiver, and she cursed like a sailor.

But it was Dojo who was shivering more than anyone. In fact, he was very sleepy. "I feel like I need to take a nap." He said. He was almost drifting off to sleep while he curled up around Clay's hat. None of the other monks thought much of it, until Sheila figured out what was wrong with Dojo. She quickly grabbed him from Clay's hat and stuffed him into her back pack and made a nest out of the blankets.

"Sheila, what are you doing with Dojo?" Kimiko asked out of confusion and curiosity.

"Making Dojo warm enough to keep him awake." Sheila answered quickly. She focused on making the little shapeshifting reptile as warm as possibly.

"How could Dojo be able sleep in this temperature?" Raimundo asked.

Sheila rolled her eyes. "Because if a reptile gets too cold, they go into a hibernation state. Reptiles are often described as coldblooded animals. This implies their blood is cold, but that's literally true. "Coldblooded" refers to a system of body temperature control. Reptiles have ectothermic body temperature regulation systems. Humans don't. Our bodies use homiothermic systems that maintain a constant internal temperature, regardless of external temperatures. Reptiles' body temperatures are directly dependent on external surroundings.

"Chilled reptiles fall into torpor (a slowed metabolic state). Under natural conditions some reptiles hibernate. In captivity, reptiles are unable to prepare for hibernation on their own. When the body temperature falls below a critical point enzymes are unable to function. This means that digestion ceases or is incomplete, immunity is impaired, and reproductive function declines. Chilled animals are at high risk of disease and, of course, death."

Everyone stared at her. But when they were about to ask questions, Dojo began to snort and came around.

"Wha-What happened?" He asked groggily.

Sheila let out a long breath of relief that was swept away by the wind. "You almost went into hibernation. I was able to make you a nest to keep you warm. You can stay in my backpack until we find the Wu."

"Oh," Sheila added. "Make sure you drink some the hot sauce in there. It'll spike ya body temperature."

Dojo did as suggested and reluctantly took a few sips of the mild hot sauce. "Thanks Sheila." He said, trying not to throw up.

For the rest of the way, they walked in silence. The cold seeped through everyone's clothing and everyone was shivering and freezing to the bone, but they all kept walking and listened to each other teeth chattering. There wasn't anymore excitement until there was weird sound of chittering and squawking. Sheila gasped happily and ran on top of the newest snowbank to look over.

She beamed brightly at the sight of so many: "Emperor penguins!" Sheila exclaimed when everyone ran over to see what she was so happy about. Thousands of Emperor penguins were huddled onto the snowy landscape down below the snowbank.

"Wow, that is a lot of birds." Omi commented. The adult Emperor penguins had deep black dorsal feathers, covering the head, chin, throat, back, dorsal part of the flippers, and tail. The black plumage was sharply delineated from the light-colored plumage elsewhere. The underparts of the wings and belly were white, becoming pale yellow in the upper breast, while the ear patches were bright yellow. The upper mandible of the 8 cm long bill was black, and the lower mandible were either pink, orange or lilac, depending on each penguin. The Emperor penguin chicks were covered with silver-grey downy and had black heads and white masks.

"I can sense the Wu nearby," Dojo's voice came from within Sheila's backpack. "Or, it maybe the hot sauce." He added before belching some smoke and feeling his stomach growl as he clutched it.

"Drink some of the vinegar. It'll settle ya stomach." Sheila advised as she slid down the snowbank towards the penguins. Sheila shifted the backpack to her front and used it as more of a baby pouch for Dojo.

"Warmer, warmer." Dojo kept saying as Sheila stepped toward the penguin colony. "Fire!"

Sheila looked down to see an adult Emperor Penguin, which came up to her shoulders, looking up at her. It cawed at her face before it rubbed up against her affectionately.

Raimundo snickered at the sight. "Looks like Sheila's got a boyfriend."

The others laughed along with his joke. But to Sheila, it only made her blush and cover her face with her hat again. To her, any displays of affection, in public no less, seemed uncomfortable and it brought too much attention to her.

The penguin, as if sensing Sheila's embarrassment, waddled up behind Raimundo and pecked him on the butt.

"Ow!" Raimundo yelped. Everyone else laughed as the penguin continued to peck Raimundo's arse as he tried to get away from the large bird, but failed to do so.

'_These blokes will laugh at any sort of humiliation that a person endures._' Sheila scolded in thought. '_And I thought they call themselves the 'Good Guys'._'

While the others were laughing, Sheila went straight to the snow banks to search for the Wu. Snow Hill Island had more than just snow, it also had some rocky patches. It would be the best suitable place for a dagger. She climbed up and around the rocks, while she lost track of the other monks. But based on the intelligence they showed they were probably looking among the penguins. But, she tried to distance herself from that to focus on finding the dagger. She searched along the rigid top of the rocky line while the others were actually gathering around Omi as he explained what Sheila had done to trick him.

"She sent me on a wild duck chase." Omi explained.

"Goose." Raimundo corrected.

"Where? I only see penguins." Omi looked around, while Raimundo gave himself a face palm.

"Anyway, what if she'd gotten into the vault while she had distracted Omi?" Kimiko asked the boys.

"Nah, when we were stockin' up on Wu, everything was still there." Clay answered.

"Here, let me try something." Raimundo said as he brought out a golden conch shell with a black pattern and pointed it in Sheila's direction while her back was still turned. "Mind Reader Conch." Raimundo had intended to read Sheila's mind, hoping they'd find something that would help them find out more about her.

'_Maybe if they goofed off less, they wouldn't be such dills (idiots) and I wouldn't have to explain everything to them. I'm the one who found the last two Wu. Sure I lost the second one in a showdown, but it's not like everyone is supposed to be perfect!_' Sheila's mind read.

"What'd you hear?" Clay asked.

"I think she just called us idiots." Raimundo guessed. "She also said that we goof off too much."

"Well, what has she been doing that's-" Clay started.

"Shouldn't you wallabies be findin' the Wu?" Sheila's voice came from behind them. The monks jumped from the sudden intrusion of their conversation. Her footsteps were once again silent, even in the crunching thick snow of Antarctica. She was giving them a curious look, meaning she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Of course we are. What else would we be doing?" Raimundo answered quickly. Sheila was about to say something else, when they heard a voice over all the cawing of the penguins.

"Why does the Wu have to be in the coldest place on earth?" It was Jack Spicer's voice. Everyone looked over to see that he had landed within the penguins almost one half of a mile away. He was shoving his way through the penguins, looking for the dagger as well.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled.

"What?!" Jack shouted in frustration before giving an unimpressed face. "Oh, it's you guys." Jack pressed a button on his wristwatch and the ground began to rumble. Out of the snowy hills walked a giant robot. It was at least fifteen feet tall with the black and white patterning of an orca. It had the shape of an Emperor penguin, but with red glowing eyes.

"Penguin Jack-bot, attack!" Jack yelled. The robot made a whirring sound and its eyes began to glow brighter. All of the monks got into a stance, even Sheila, who had grown more confident in her abilities.

But when the penguin took one step forward, the ice began to crack. It cracked until the ice split open and huge chunks of the ice seesawed in the water. Jack was flown off into the rocky parts of the island, and the monks were catapulted with him. Meanwhile the penguin robot was sinking faster and faster, until it was completely submerged into the icy waters of the southern ocean.

Everyone crashed into the rocks, well away from the water. The rock that they landed on cracked and split open revealing a dagger with a hilt made of polished silver with an eighteen inch triangular blade made from a perfect diamond, and it was embedded in the rock, as if it were the Sword in the Stone.

"The Jian Bing Dagger!" Sheila cried. She was the first one to get up along with Jack and they both raced for the dagger. Upon reaching it, they both grabbed the hilt at the same time. But a third hand also had the hilt in its grasp.

Connected to the third hand was a handsome young man. He had long raven black hair and it was pushed back behind his face, and his skin was Caucasian, and was wearing dark green armor. His eyes were like an amber-gold and they were like lizard eyes with diamond slits, and they were hypnotic. He couldn't be older than his early to mid 20's.

"Chase Young!" Omi gasped, but his tone was menacing. "What are you doing here?"

"A little bird told me that new monk has joined the Temple. I wanted to see it for myself." The man named Chase said in a sultry voice.

"Oi! Are we gonna just sit here and freeze our arse's off, or are we gonna start this showdown?" Sheila asked with an irritated tone.

"Alright, alright." Jack said. "I challenge you, Sheila and Chase Young, to a showdown trio. I wager my Monkey Staff against your Ruby of Ramses and your Culver Crystal!" Jack pointe to Chase Young for the last one.

"What's the Culver Crystal?" Kimono asked.

Dojo poked his head out of Sheila's backpack with the scroll. "The Culver Crystal is a Shen Gong Wu used to create a glittering and blinding sphere of light that helps its users during escapes." Chase Young held up a sphere with a diamond inside of it. Sheila quickly pulled off her backpack and tossed it to Clay to hold Dojo and took the

"The game is Ice Hopper. Last one to fall wins!" Jack explained.

"Let's go!" All three of them shouted at the same time. "Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

13 ice columns began to grow from the waters at least 65 feet below the three competitors, and the 13 ice columns took a triangular shape when lined up together. There was nothing for miles but open water. The other monks were floating on a platform of rock with their weird blue suits on, while Sheila had her robes on. Chase Young, Jack, and Sheila stood in a triangular formation on either sides.

"Gong Ye Tempai!" The three yelled. The columns of which they were standing on began rumbling and began to crumble into the ocean.

"Monkey Staff!" Jack yelled in a panic. Just like last time, he grew into a monkey. He jumped from the column at the last minute before it tumbled into the ocean.

Sheila jumped from the column just when it started shaking on to the next one. But when she tried to land, she slipped on the ice and almost slid over the side, but she caught hold of the ledge just in time. She hung over the side with her fingers clutching onto the freezing cold edge.

"We are very much watered." Omi said.

"I think he means _hosed_." Clay guessed.

"That makes no sense." Omi replied.

'_Thanks for the encouragement, ya mugs!_' Sheila yelled in her head. Looking around, there was no way she could climb up without the risk of slipping. Planting both feet in front of her in a bent position, she pushed with all of her weight being put into her hand that held onto the ice and flipped over on top.

Meanwhile, Chase had done the simplest part and got rid of Jack Spicer by just simply kicking him off the first column Jack jumped onto. He tried to deploy his helipack, but his watch had frozen over from the temperatures. He was only in the showdown for ten seconds.

Chase then set his sight on the new monk. Their own ice columns began to shake underneath their feet. Sheila got a running start to the next column until she felt something grab the collar of her robes and yanked her back. She slid back on her arse and nearly slid over the edge again, but she stopped herself by shoving the tip of the Ruby of Ramses into the sheet thin ice.

She let a breath of relief go, but was then kicked in the face. The Ruby of Ramses was removed from the ice, but remained in Sheila's hand as her back was slammed into the nearest ice column next to the previous one she was began to crumble.

Her vision blurred and spots danced around her eyes. Gravity went into effect on her body, and she peeled off from the column and began to fall. Thinking furiously, Sheila recalled the Ruby had the ability to levitate objects, so why not a person? Can't hurt either way, she was already losing.

"Ruby of Ramses!" She shouted. She imaged herself floating UP and concentrated, blocking out all others distractions. Within seconds she felt weightless, and the wind was pushing down on her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lifted upwards and was covered in a red glow. She then pictured being moved to the farthest column from Chase.

When her feet touched the ice and she opened her eyes.

Only to find Chase Young staring straight down at her.

'_Yeah, I kind of expected that._' She thought. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other columns had fallen and they were standing on the only one left.

Chase Young was only giving her a foot of space. He glared down at her. His lizard eyes were so . . .

Sheila couldn't even find the words to describe his eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest and her palm, in which she held the Ruby of Ramses, was sweating heavily, despite the below freezing temperatures. Her cheeks blushed deeply until they almost turned purple as Chase bent down slightly to get a closer look at her. She returned the favor by bending back and trying to avoid eye contact. But she didn't dare to move another muscle.

"Why is Chase Young just staring at Sheila?" Omi asked.

"Maybe he's passing on some secret mission for her to carry out against us." Raimundo scolded in Sheila's direction with a glare. "COME ON! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH! JUST GO AHEAD AND LOSE SHEILA!" He shouted at the two competitors.

Sheila just twisted her head slightly in their direction with a little pang of hurt in her heart. '_Well, if they want me to jump the gun, then I'll jump._' She thought to herself as she took off running towards the edge and jumped off the column. On her way down to the ice cold water, a single tear streaked from her eye.

A slight shock ran up her body as she hit the water. Thus ending the showdown.

* * *

The island returned to the way it was. Jack had fallen into the icy water and came up scrambling for air and tried to grab ahold the ice to climb onto. He pushed himself up and curled into a ball to heat himself. He activated his helipack and flew off back to his home.

Chase stood victorious on the rocks while Sheila sat down at the base of the snowbank and was still soaked, but had been returned to her normal clothes. The cold water didn't chill her as much as it would to another person.

"Here." Chase said to Sheila as she stood up. He tossed her the four Wu that he had rightfully won. She instinctively caught it, but was majorly confused.

"But you won." She said.

"I have no use for Wu. I just wanted to meet you." Chase explained with a smile.

Sheila blushed and looked at the Wu. '_He just wanted to meet . . . me?_'

She looked back up to him, but he was gone without a trace. Sheila was so confused. She had completely forgotten that the other monks were standing right behind her.

"Well." Kimiko coughed. Sheila was startled and clumsily juggled all of the Wu before dropping them into the snow.

"Well, what?" Sheila asked with a cracked voice.

"What did Chase tell you?" Raimundo asked suspiciously.

"All he did was just give the Wu and that was it." Sheila answered as she picked said Wu. "Can we go now? I'm cold."

Dojo slithered out of Sheila's backpack and grew into his full size, scooped up the monks, and flew back to the temple.

* * *

When they arrived at the temple, Sheila went back to her room.

Where she found a little surprise.

On her trunk, sat a vase of beautiful purple roses with blue leaves and blacks thorns. She stared at the roses in curiosity with a mixture of confusion.

'_But. . . But. . ._' Sheila stuttered in her mind. Getting over her mental brain-fart, she approached them wearily and inspected them. The water in the crystalized vase was completely clear of any food coloring, and the roses were real, as she had felt the rough leaves and the velvety petals.

"But how can this be? Flowers like this couldn't exist!" Sheila said to herself. "Could they?"

Another image caught her eye. It was a some card in an envelope. Sheila set down the vase and opened the card.

_A little bird told me that these were the flowers that you were looking for.  
I hope they were exactly what you wanted._

There was no signature or any kind of clue as to who would give these roses to her. She plucked one of the roses from the vase, carefully avoiding the thorns, and sniffed it.

Its sweet perfume fragrance enlightened her to heaven. It was intoxicating. Suddenly the world around Sheila was sharper, the colors were clearer and her senses were heightened even more. She seemed much calmer. She just wanted to stay in her room all day and smell her roses.

_BONG!_

The training gong was sounded and Sheila quickly snapped out of her trance. She carefully put the rose back into the vase and changed back into her training robes. But before she left for the training grounds, Sheila put the roses on the window sill in her room, so that they could receive as much sunlight as possible.

But when she left, the roses immediately turned _AWAY_ from the sunlight, wanting nothing to do with it's warmth and withheld it's stance with prejudice.

* * *

Later that night, everyone had gone to bed, as it was nearly 12:30 a.m.

Sheila laid on her mat and had fallen asleep with ease. She was always able to fall asleep quickly, and woke up earlier the next day.

But her face began to twitch. It grimaced as her eyes tightened and nose scrunched up, like a dog growling. Sheila twisted and turned, her blanket getting tangled with her legs.

_*She could hear the screams. Those terrifying and haunting screams from her childhood that would forever haunt her memories. Her tears were streaming down her face as her brother's face flashed through her head. His eyes bulging with terror, his body writhing in pain, and his screams were influenced by pure agony. Everyone was pulling her away from him, but she only wanted to be with him in his hour of need. She needed to be with him! He needed her!_

_"BOOMER!" She screamed.*_

Sheila gasped and sat up at the speed of light when she woke was bathed in her sleep-sweat, a condition she had where if the temperature was too warm, she would sweat in her sleep. It made her PJ's, an old, faded-blue T-shirt with gray sweatpants stink so much. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number on speed dial.

"_Oi, who's this?_" A boy's voice came from the other end of the line.

"It's me." Sheila answered. "I had that nightmare again."

The line was silent for a moment.

"_You wanna talk?_" The voice asked.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Sheila said. She poked her head out of her room and looked across both hallways. The coast was clear. She carefully, and silently crept outside the sleeping quarters. What Sheila didn't know was that Raimundo waiting for her move. Once she was out the door, Raimundo slipped out of his room and proceeded to follow her.

Sheila, unaware of the intrusion of her privacy, walked out of the temple and ran off into the forest. She found a stump to sit on in the pale moonlight. Fireflies danced with their flashing lights and the nightingales sang their enchanting song as Sheila continued her conversation on the phone. Raimundo on the other hand had climbed the tree above Sheila, to find out who she was meeting here. He stayed perfectly silent as he hovered over her on a low-baring bough.

"Okay, I'm back." Sheila's voice was now quivering as tears outlined her eyes. "I'm sorry to call so late at night, I just really needed to hear your voice again."

"_Hey, it's apples (it's okay), Sheila. I'm happy to talk to you at anytime._" The voice reassured her. "_Is there something going on?_"

"Not really." Sheila sniffled. "But ever since . . . ya know, we promised we would never be apart ever again." Sheila curled up on the stump, wishing she had brought some socks or shoes, or even a blanket. "But then I got invited here, and now were so many miles apart. And I miss you Boomer!" Sheila let her tears fall to the grassy forest floor.

"What a cry-baby." Raimundo said to himself. "And I thought she couldn't get any lamer." Thought, he may have said it a little too loudly.

Sheila gasped and jumped off the stump. "Who's there!?" She shouted.

"_What?! What's wrong?!_" Boomer's voice became urgent, thinking his little twin sister was in trouble.

Raimundo tried to stay as still as he could be. But that wasn't much of an option as the tree limb he was squatting on began to crack. And what's worse was that he was right on top of Sheila. The tree limb cracked once more and gave way.

"AAH!" Raimundo fell to the ground and also startled Sheila. Luckily, she had walked out of the way.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sheila towered over Raimundo with a fierce look in her solid sapphire blue eyes.

"_Sheila! Are you okay?! What's going on?!_" Boomer's voice shouted through the phone.

"I'll call ya back." Sheila answered sternly before hanging up her iPhone.

"Who were you calling?" Raimundo got up and met Sheila eye-to-eye. "It was probably Chase Young."

"No it wasn't!" Sheila protested. "I was calling my brother! Why do you guys hate me so much?!"

"Because. . ." Raimundo paused trying to think of a good reason. "Because. . ."

"Because," Sheila finished for him, "You all see me as weak, weird, and you think I'm working for the Heylin side. Well, I'm not. I just have a hard time fitting in with others. Especially when I don't know them. I'm terrified of social confrontation. I hate socializing. I never had to when I was little because my brother was always by my side."

"So, that's why you seemed so scared of us when you arrived." Raimundo suddenly had a realization like an anvil just hit him on the head. "Wait, then, why don't you like people touching you?"

"My sense of touch is overdeveloped. Along with my eyesight and hearing." Sheila explained.

"But, how-?" Raimundo's brain just clicked. "Are you. . . Autistic?"

Sheila hesitated. "How did you figure that out?"

"I come from a family of eight siblings. My younger brother, Raj, he would often scream when someone wears colors that are too bright and he would sometimes stare off into space. He would rarely ever talk, and only cried when he needed something. When my folks took him to a child psychologist, they diagnosed him with autism."

"Well, to answer your question, yes. But I only have a mild case of Aspergers. I can still communicate, but it would take a lot of pushing for me." Sheila sat down on the stump. "The only person who had actually understood me was Boomer, my twin brother."

"Well, all you had to do was tell us. I would've explained to the others to help them understand."

"It's embarrassing and humiliating! Me oldies (my parents) even distanced themselves from me, my siblings are a bunch of loonies, and-"

**_BOOOOOM!_**

An explosion at the temple interrupted the conversation. A cloud of smoke erupted from where the Shen Gong Wu vault should've been. Jack-Bots hovered over the smoking ruins of the temple with the Wu in their hands.

"JACK!" Raimundo and Sheila shouted at the same time. The two monks looked at each other and nodded, as if they had shared a secret message. '_We'll talk later._' And they both ran to the temple's aid.

* * *

The monks that had remained at the temple awoke to an explosion interrupting their peaceful slumber and were still dressed in their pajamas. The Jack-Bots had corralled them into the courtyard and surrounded them with malevolent intensions.

The monks were wide awake at this point and had taken their battle stances. The laser cannon erupted from the chests of the Jack-bots and began to fire. The monks, being used to this sort of thing, jumped into the air and over the Jack-Bot's heads.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko shouted. Her hands and feet immediately lit up on fire. She jumped between two Jack-Bots and kicked off their heads, both of which collided with the other two Jack-Bots that were beside them, making them explode.

"Wudai Neptune Ice!" Omi created a rain of sharpened icicles from out of his sleeves. They punctured the exterior of the six Jack-Bots in front of them and froze their innards. They dropped to the ground and short-circuited.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay smashed his fist into the ground as he landed behind the Jack-Bots and several rocks floated before him. One-by-one, he kicked the rocks into the backs of the Jack-Bots. The rocks caused massive explosions as they hit each Jack-Bot.

"Where is Raimundo?" Omi asked over the explosions.

"I don't know, but we could use his help!" Clay responded as he punched a Jack-Bot upside the head.

"Shoku Astro Wind!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the temple. Rushing beams of compressed air pushed eight Jack-bots together as Raimundo and Sheila ran into the action.

"Where in tarnation have you two be-" Another explosion interrupted Clay's angry voice. This one came directly from the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"Action now!" Sheila shouted. "Questions later!"

The monks ran to the vault as a huge gold and black robot was digging through the vault staircase and gathering Wu in a sack (imagine the posse Jack-Bots but much bigger and wider). The robots must've sensed the monks behind it and got up, turning toward them. It was massive, almost as tall as the vault building itself, but it was stalky, almost thin but not quite. It looked like every other Jack-Bot, except it had arms and legs.

It looked at each of the monks, scanning them as a possible target before its radar landed on Sheila. It beeped rapidly and its huge metal claws reached out for her. Clay, with his strength, pushed Sheila out of the way and took her place as the robot's target. The robotic arm punched Clay, sending him straight through the wall (or whatever remained of the wall), when the robot realized it had missed its target.

Omi, taking this opportunity, flipped onto the robot's stretched arm and ran up until until he had reached the head. Omi began kicking and punching the head of the robot, but it do anything except piss it off. The robot used its other free hand to flick Omi off of his shoulder. He slammed into the pillar of the building and slid down with stars circling over his massive, bald head.

Kimiko and Raimundo worked together and combined their elements. Kimiko sent off a fire blast and Raimundo tripled its power and speed by backing up with his own turbulence. But all it did was make the robot steam, literally. The robot retracted its arm and swung it, knocking Kimiko and Raimundo away and turned it direction back towards Sheila, who stood frozen in fear.

'_Focus! Stop being a chikkie (chicken) and fight!_' Sheila yelled at herself. '_This robot might be strong, but that means it is slow. If you can build up enough speed, you can knock this thing down!_' She calmed her breathing, she focused on letting all of her energy go into her strength and speed.

Outside, a thunder cloud began to rumble, lightning spritzed and sparked, threateningly close to the temple vault. Time had slowed down a bit outside for Sheila as her mind circled around building up energy.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck Sheila. But it went right through her. Time just moved so slowly when it hit her. The robot's arm was almost wrapped around her, but she calmly slipped out of its grasp and walked out the hole in the wall and walked 30 meters away. When she was far enough away, she suddenly snapped back and ran, leaving a golden trail of light with a white stripe behind her. She came within 15 feet of the robot, she jumped and aimed her feet at the monster's chest. She twirled around in a spin and jumped back, landing in an almost perfect split.

The robot was _ssslllooowwwlllyyy_ thrown back from the force, from Sheila's point-of-view. It collapsed the wall, behind it, causing the vault to crumble. But with just enough strength and speed left, Sheila gathered the still monks and pulled them away the danger zone.

From what the monks saw, this took no more than 5 seconds!

When Sheila returned back to normal time, she fell to the ground in exhaustion. Her vision was hazy and her legs were like gelatin. The monk's voice echoed in Sheila's mind, but she was fading too quickly from consciousness to realize what they were asking, before everything turned black.

* * *

**_Well, that's all for this chapter._**

**_And at this point I should tell you, that Sheila is no longer the Dragon of Animals but something much different! You will find out in the next chapter!_**

**_If she survives!_**


	4. Something Glowing, Yet Unknowing

**Hello, and thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! They're fuel for my creativity so give me more if you want more chapters! I'm beginning to come out of my hiatus, but I'll mainly focus on this fanfic and my new ROTG fanfic.**

**I've been a little distracted lately with my iPhone 4G getting stolen by some moronic bastard from my school. I'm sending a can of whoop-ass on him! but I got a new one, and now school is over for me XD!**

**Okay so in this one, you'll find out what Sheila's element is! Now, I had to do a lot of research for her powers because they are quite complicated. . . and deadly. To her. And everyone else.**

**I'll try to explain them the best that I can, but even I don't get some of it either. If you want a more detailed explanation, go to my deviantArt page on my profile and you'll have to look for the journal in which I explained Sheila's powers. It's a two part, in which part 1 has Sheila's backstory, so if you don't want any spoilers of the next few chapters, I strongly suggest that you just move on to part two.**

**Also, if you see the words/names Kimono and Raymond where Kimiko and Raimundo should be, that's not my fault. The computer I'm using doesn't see them as actual names, and it tries to automatically correct them. I've gotten a few complaints.**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**At The Temple. . .**

Sheila's eyes fluttered open. Her vision blurred, but slowly focused as she recognized her room. Sheila laid there for a moment, trying to collect ever bit of memory she think of about what happened before she passed out.

'We were fighting this robot, and then I somehow. . .' Those moments were almost a blur to Sheila. The more she thought about it, the more confused she was. And she hated being confused. 'I somehow slowed down. . . time?'

It was impossible, when one thought of it. But Sheila actually experienced it! She looked out her window. It was dawn with the sun just peaking over the bending and bowing treetops and bamboo. Sheila's hair had fallen out of its braid. It curled around her face, all the down to the base of her spine. It was thick and spread out around her face, which was one of the reasons she kept it in a braid the whole time. She hated not being able to see.

Sheila stood up, testing her balance to see if she could walk. Her head pounded as she took the first step. She nearly fell and accidentally grabbed the ledge of her window, which also resulted in grabbing onto the vase of the mysterious purple roses, causing it to crash to the floor, right beside her. Feeling that weird urge to sniff the roses again, she didn't fight back and plucked the dripping bouquet and practically shoved it in her face.

Her eyesight, hearing, and sense of balance improved dramatically with each inhale of the addictive scent. She soon felt brand new and picked up the roses, wrapping them in a bag and gently hid them in the trunk, promising to get them a new vase soon, and to clean up the broken one. But now, she had to look around the temple for the other monks.

No one was in sight. It was like a ghost town, or ghost temple, I guess. The last place she didn't check was the meditation hall. Which was where she had actually found them. She stood by the doorway, listening in on the conversations.

"This cannot be, Master Fung." Omi's voice was the first one that Sheila heard. "I always assumed that a Xiaolin Dragon was an element!" Sheila was a little confused (and satisfied) because she thought she heard fear in Omi's voice.

"This is most surprising indeed." Master Fung replied. "I did not expect her powers until later."

"So what exactly would her powers do?" Kimiko then asked.

Master Fung paused before replying, "Her powers are still not entirely understood. What we know is that they are powerful, and are capable of splitting the world in half."

Sheila tried to contemplate what they were going on about. Had Master Fung known what her "element" was the entire time? Why wouldn't he tell her?

"Sheila!" Omi's voice startled Sheila. "You're awake!" Omi pulled her into a hug. Sheila flinched violently in his grip when they made contact with each other.

"Three second rule!" Sheila squeaked. Omi instantly let go of her. "How long was I out?"

"You've been out for two days." Raimundo came up behind Omi.

"Two days?!" Sheila brain was melting into cheese at this point.

"We need to explain a few things to you." Master Fung said, before he gestured for her to follow him inside the meditation hall. Once inside, Master Fung had her sit in front of the semicircle that the other dragons formed themselves.

"Sheila," Master Fung said, "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Well, I don't know what exactly I did, but I think. . ." Sheila trailed off before taking a deep breath. "We were fighting that giant robot and as it reached for me, everything around me became as slow as a tortoise. And I just walked away from the temple, started running back towards it, then I jumped and spun into it. Then everything after that became a blur."

Master Fung stroked his beard in thought. "Sheila, I don't know how to explain this to you in any other way, but you were moving faster than the speed of light."

Sheila didn't react physically, instead her brain just exploded! "B-But that's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your element." Master Fung said. "Can you figure out what your element is?" Sheila didn't see it, but Omi opened his mouth to answer the question, but Master Fung silenced him with a simple gesture.

Sheila thought long and hard. 'This would involve magic with a mix of science in there. The only way for an object to obtain the principle of the faster-than-light theorem is to gain a mass amount of negative energy. So what in Chinese mythology is the source of negative energy?'

Her brain finally pieced itself together. "Yin." Sheila answered. She looked to Master Fung for a reply who only nodded in his approval of her answer.

For once, Sheila didn't know what to think. In Chinese philosophy, Yin is the feminine or negative principle of the two opposing cosmic forces into which creative energy divided and whose fusion in physical matter brought the phenomenal world into being. So if Sheila can control negative energy. . .

"But then, wouldn't my powers be deadly to the world?" Sheila asked.

"Let me answer that with a question of my own. Is a knife, by itself, dangerous?" Master Fung replied.

"No, when it's by itself." Sheila answered.

"Is the person holding the knife in control of the knife's actions?" Master Fung once again asked.

"Yes." Sheila replied.

"And that would mean what?" Master Fung asked her.

Sheila thought. "It means that what only matters is how I use my powers."

"Correct." Master fun said.

"Don't worry, Sheila." Clay and the others came up and sat beside her. "We'll help you every step of the way."

"Thanks, mates." Sheila blushed. "But there is one thing that is still bugging me."

"What's that?" Clay asked.

"If Jack was the one who attacked the temple last night, where was he?"

* * *

**In the Mountains Outside the Temple (During the Attack)**

_Jack was controlling giant robot, via remote, as Chase Young stood beside him. The attack on the Temple was just starting as Raimundo and Sheila arrived. Everything was going accordingly to Chase's plan. And of course as much as Chase expected, Jack sent his biggest robot to the Shen Gong Wu vault._

_But he counted on this move. The monks had entered the temple and Jack made his robot attack them. He tried to target Sheila, but the other monks kept getting in the way. But once the way was clear, Jack made his final move._

_Jack didn't actually want to hurt Sheila, but Chase made him do it. And though Sheila was his (secret) friend, this was just business. Jack would feel guilty about it when he is king of the world._

_But within the blink of an eye, Sheila was struck by lightning and vanished. "What the-?" Jack almost cursed, before a blazing trail of gold and white zipped toward his robot, bounced off and spun around the inside of the vault. Once it was outside, the light stopped, and Sheila dropped to the ground, limp and lifeless. The monks gathered around Sheila's lifeless body as the vault collapsed on top of the giant robot. Clay then picked her up and carried Sheila to her room._

_Chase smiled mischievously to himself. "Excellent." He then turned to Jack. "Your services are no longer required. For now." Then he vanished._

_Jack just stood there. "What the f*ck just happened?!" He yelled to nobody._

* * *

**Over the Next Few Days**

Sheila's training had gotten exponentially better over the last few days. Her focus, concentration, and execution of her moves and skills were more accurate and more effective on the practice dummies. She didn't know what her powers were supposed to be doing or even how to use them in combat, but she didn't care. It was the memory of that very morning that made her more motivated to better her training. But it was more of the single moment in that memory that she loved about it. It was not the discovery of her powers or the assurance of the monks vowing to help her better understand her position in this game of life.

It was the fear in Omi's voice for some reason that made her satisfied.

Omi feared her powers.

Omi feared her.

Why did that make her feel happy? It was like she had control over something. Sheila made something happen. Maybe it was just a phase. Omi probably wasn't used to having someone around whose powers could rip the earth in half. When she could control her powers better, then things would go back to normal. Omi would be the boasting little munchkin everyone knew in love, and Sheila would go back to being the weird girl who always kept her gob (mouth) shut most of the time and be ignored by everyone. The other monks were sparring with each other while Sheila simply walked around them, eyeing their movements and techniques. She wasn't focused on worrying about how humiliated she'd get if she had her arse handed to her. Instead, she was focusing on how everyone else fought.

Clay, for instead, lacked speed, but made up for it in strength. His fighting stances left him vulnerable to strikes that were positioned anywhere lower than his torso. Sheila would have to strike from either his side or from behind. A Trap-Sweep and a gyro-kick to the base of his spine would do the trick.

Kimiko is fast with her feet and legs. Plus she definitely doesn't have any upper body strength. In addition her temper is always her weakness. Her torso wouldn't be optimal, but her throat or neck would be the prime place with a Knife Hand chop.

Omi's short height made him vulnerable to low kicks. But his knowledge and years of experience would make Sheila hesitate in even trying to attack him. But his ego is as large and high as a hot-air balloon. Sheila would not hesitate to pop it and send him spiraling to the ground. A Reverse Round-House Kick or an Axe Kick would be perfect to bring him down during a jump-kick.

Raimundo was all about dodging. He would make his opponent waste crucial energy in offensive attacks while he simply gave a final blow. But when Raimundo fought Sheila, he underestimated her and went on the offense. His aim is high so an upwards sweep-kick would be best.

Raimundo caught onto Sheila's behavior. Somehow, looking into her solid sapphire-blue eyes felt colder than before. When he first looked into her eyes, they gave off the investigative, shy glimmer that made him curious about her. But now it was as if he were looking into the eyes of a starving predator about to pounce on its prey. Something had awaken inside of Sheila. It wasn't good but it wasn't particularly bad either, it was just unknown. And that made him worried.

Sheila met Raimundo's emerald eyes. There was almost a glare towards each other. a few nights ago, they were bonding, almost like siblings, she even confided her secret disability to him. But now it was a rivalry, a challenge to even speak to each other in that time. Raimundo felt as if he was being violated through his thoughts. Sheila blinked and the intense moment was gone.

"HIIYYYAAAA!" Raimundo was distracted by Sheila and was tackled by Omi, his current sparring partner.

"Observe alive, Raimundo!" Omi instructed.

"It's 'look alive', Omi." Raimundo corrected.

"Do I look ill to you?" Omi ignorantly asked.

Raimundo glanced back to Sheila, who had gone to watch Kimiko and Clay fight. Before long, Clay was put out of commission and it was Sheila's turn to fight Kimiko. Omi and Raimundo sat down with Clay and watched the two girls fighting.

At first they just circled around each other. Kimiko seemed unnerved, but at the same time, entranced by Sheila's intense glare. Kimiko cocked her head to the side only slightly, but that was when Sheila attacked.

Sheila was using Xiaolin Leopard Style. She used her hand to have the use of the Leopard's claw, basically a half-fist, created by folding each finger at the fist phalanx, using the ridge created thus as a striking surface, also using the palm of the claw as secondary weapon. Kimono saw it coming in time and ducked under Sheila's strike and used her foot to kick her in the chest.

But Sheila had thrown a decoy punch and jumped back to grab Kimiko's ankle. She flipped over her, taking Kimiko along with her. Sheila threw the Asian girl, but Kimiko caught herself and landed on all fours, glaring up at Sheila.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Using a Tornado Jump Inside Crescent Kick Combination, Kimiko aimed for Sheila's head with her hands and feet set ablaze.

It happened again.

Time slowed down considerably. Kimiko was moving only 1 inch per second. Sheila looked over at the other monks who were watching. They each blinked s-l-o-w-l-y. Sheila simply walked behind Kimiko and made a slicing motion with her left hand, acting like she was slicing Kimiko's neck off of her shoulders. Back in normal time, the force was tripled more than Sheila intended.

Kimiko was sent to the ground in a pained THUD and a sickening CRACK, and she didn't move for six whole seconds. Sheila almost smiled that the sight. Almost.

"Sheila! What the hell?!" Raimundo yelled. He and the others quickly ran over to Kimiko's side. She was breathing and her eyes were open. But why wouldn't she move?

"What is going on here?" Master Fung came running towards Kimiko.

"I-It was an accident!" Sheila stuttered. "I didn't mean to-" Sheila paused. Did she mean it? She felt sort of happy when she heard the sickening crack from Kimiko's neck. That was terrifying to think that she liked hearing that sound! What was happening to her? She never once in her life found other people's pain or fear funny, amusing, or satisfying. She always found it as a beastly behavior. Master Fung quickly jabbed a few spots on Kimiko's back, along her spinal column. Within seconds, Kimiko gasped for air and writhed in pain.

"What happened?" Kimiko groaned.

"Kimiko, I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to hurt you!" Sheila was almost on the verge of tears. Especially with everyone else watching her. Sheila could actually feel the anger off of Raimundo, while she felt worry radiating from Master Fung, Clay, Omi, and she felt Kimiko's pain. She felt these so easily, and began to almost cry because these felt all of it at once. She could feel their negative emotions.

Fortunately, Dojo slithered in covered in red scales. Wait, red scales? No, there were blotches of red here and there along his reptilian body. He was obviously trying not to scratch them, meaning that they were irritated. "We've got a Wu alert!"

He gave the scroll to Master Fung who opened it and read the content. "The Rainbow Star. It can turn everyone and everything into a rainbow of colors." The image revealed a large disk with different colored blades coming out of it.

"We'd better get going." Kimiko said as everyone headed for the sleeping quarters. Sheila's accident was quickly forgotten, making her feel relieved, but still feeling guilty over what she had done. It was weird because she didn't plan on doing it, she just did it in the spur of the moment. But she felt excited at the same time. For once she had actually won a battle. She felt so . . . so . . .

Alive.

* * *

Dojo flew every one to the Great Barrier Reef. It laid just off the coast of Queensland, along the cities of Cairns and Townsville (yes, that it a real town). It ranged from shallow inshore areas – such as sea grass, mangroves, sand, algal and sponge gardens, and inter-reef communities – to deep oceanic areas more than 250km offshore. Dojo had shape-shifted himself into a boat. They floated over the colorful kingdom of fish, coral, and beauty.

Everyone had worn the same clothing style that they always have, except Kimiko. She wore a leather vest over a butterfly patterned cardigan, a pink shaded skirt with yellow trims, green flats, and her beautiful black hair was in braided pigtails.

"Now, according to my itchy scales, it's somewhere among the coral." Dojo explained. "You're all going to have to swim down and get it." Sheila didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She just stared down into the water. A distant memory was resurfacing, making Sheila's eyes squint shut.

"Sheila!" Clay shouted and touched Sheila's arm.

"WHA-?" Sheila jumped and nearly fell over board.

"I asked if ya were ready about a minute ago." Clay explained.

"Oh, yeah sure, I'm apples (I'm fine)." Sheila gave a weak smile and a thumbs up.

And with that awkward moment gone, Omi pulled out his chosen Shen Gong Wu, the Gills of Hamachi. The Gills of Hamachi was a gold band with a green scale design on the front. He placed it around his neck and everyone held onto him as he shouted out the name.

Sheila felt her body became cold and moist. Scales replaced her skin and her hair, as much as she could feel it, was still there, but it turned into a dorsal fin starting from the back of her head, reaching all the way down to the base of her spine. Her fingers and toes became webbed, but her shoes stayed on, as well as the rest of her clothing. When the change stopped, Sheila looked at herself in the reflection of the crystal blue waters. She looked like something from a Marvel comic book. A sort-of human-fish mutant experiment by the government. She smiled at the thought.

Then one by one, everyone jumped into the water. Except for Sheila, who gently slipped in after momentarily hesitating. The salty ocean water cooled Sheila off, after she realized that she was baking in the heated summer sun. It felt wonderful to her now scaly figure and she breathed in lungfuls of saltwater. It felt like instinct to just keep her mouth open. Although she dreaded being a mouth-breather.

She swam with the others as they headed toward the reefs. The vast colors and vivid creatures made it look like a real underwater kingdom. Clownfish, red bass, red-throat emperor, and several species of snapper and coral trout swam out and about. The other monks looked around in amazement, while Sheila was busy keeping an eye out. She knew the dangers of the reef. Sharks, jellyfish, salties (saltwater crocodiles), and sea crates (sea snakes) all lived around the reef. Not to mention, their Heylin enemies may be lurking around here, waiting for someone to get the Wu so they could steal it from them.

Sheila had rammed right into Clay. "Sorry." Sheila bubbled underwater.

Clay didn't answer back. It was weird, yet it felt cool to talk normal underwater. She then saw what everyone was looking at. A large saltwater crocodile, the largest of all living reptiles. An adult male, generally between 4.3 and 5.2 m (14 and 17 ft) in length. It has fewer armor plates on its neck than other crocodilians. On this species, a pair of ridges runs from the eyes along the center of the snout. The scales are oval in shape and the scutes are small compared to other species. It was a dark greenish-drab in color, with a few lighter tan or grey areas apparent.

It was staring straight at the five monks. No one moved a muscle. Sheila glanced to the others. Raimundo was giving it an angry face, along with Kimiko and Clay, but Omi was filled with confusion.

"How can a crocodile live in this salty water?" Omi asked.

"Shh!" Sheila hissed before answering in a quivering whisper, "It's a saltwater croc. And due to their size and distribution, saltwater crocodiles are the most dangerous extant crocodilian to humans. Now be quiet, they rely on hearing as well as sight."

"Well, Sheila, now's the time to do your stuff." Raimundo said.

"What stuff?" Sheila was kind of scared of Raimundo's command.

"Don't Australians wrestle crocodiles on a regular basis?" He asked ignorantly. If steam were visible underwater, it would've been blowing out of Sheila's ears.

"Oh, could you teach me how to wrestle a crocodile?" Omi smiled excitedly at Sheila. By then the steam would've been blowing out of her nostrils.

"That's a bloody stereotype! And I don't know a bloody thing about wrestling crocs." Sheila growled calmly. The croc stirred and clawed its way off the reef, carefully not disturbing any of the coral beds. Everyone froze when the croc started to head right towards them.

"It's on the attack!" Kimiko whispered.

"I don't think so mate," Sheila answered, "Crocs are stealth hunters; he's lost the element of surprise. There's no point in attacking us now."

The croc pretty much confirmed Sheila's suspicions as it dove deeper into the dark depths of the reefs. Sheila finally let out a breath of relief. Once they was sure the croc was gone, everyone began swimming back towards the reef. The water around the reef was warm and inviting. The coral surrounding and inhabiting the reef was much more beautiful up close.

"I have never seen this type of rock before." Omi said as he stared at a specimen of brain coral, "What is this?" He was inches away from poking at the delicate creature.

"OMI STOP!" Sheila cried as she sped through the water like a bullet to snatch Omi's arm away.

"What?!" Omi yelled, like he was caught doing something illegal.

"Coral is not a rock. It's an animal." Sheila explained catching her breath. "They are a sedentary coelenterate of warm and tropical seas, with a calcareous, horny, or soft skeleton." She was about to explain further when Raimundo burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sheila asked.

"You said 'horny'." Raimundo snickered.

"Yeah, corals can be horny." Sheila said, not getting the joke. Raimundo burst into more laughter, and Sheila began to feel self-conscious when Kimiko began giggling and Clay chuckled, pulling his hat down to hide his blush.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Sheila asked, confused and looking a little frightened. When Kimiko saw the confusing look on Sheila's face, she swam over and whispered the explanation into her ear. A few seconds later, Sheila shrieked at the top of her lungs and her cheeks were now a cherry red.

"Oh, look!" Kimiko provided the much needed distraction for everyone. "I see the Wu!"

Down below the sea cliffs of the reefs, a large disk with different colored blades was practically stabbed into the rock. It was about probably 30 meters down. If it weren't for the bright colors, that practically glowed, they wouldn't have been able to see it. Sheila felt a sense of dread just by looking over the cliff. She was sensing something. She glanced at the others to see if they could sense something as well. They were just looking down over the cliff with Sheila.

"So, who's going down there?" Clay asked. Everyone looked at each other before looking at Sheila.

"Wha- Me?" Sheila gestured to herself. "I can't go into the open water by myself! There are sharks, jellyfish, sea crates, and that saltie could still be here."

"I can go with you!" Omi volunteered. He took Sheila by her sleeve and pulled her over the cliff.

The cold became evident as they went down deeper. Sheila felt as if she were being pushed back and were having to fight against the water. But Omi was having no problem, he felt fine and was keeping his eye on the Rainbow Star.

"Wait!" Sheila just blurted out. It was very uncharacteristic of her to do that. She very rarely spoke out, and when she did it was for an emergency. But Omi stopped swimming down and looked at Sheila.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. He was showing no signs of fear, so that meant he wasn't sharing the same feeling that was crawling up and down her spine.

"I-I just have this feelin'." Sheila forced herself to answer. "It's a kind of bad feelin'." Her entire body was trembling. Her breathing was starting becoming irregular and unsteady.

"Sheila! Please calm down!" Omi tried to put a hand on Sheila's shoulder, but the Aussie immediately made a b-line for the surface.

Sheila knew what she was having: an anxiety attack. She knew the emotional symptoms: Feelings of apprehension or dread, trouble concentrating, feeling tense and jumpy, anticipating the worst, irritability, restlessness, watching for signs of danger, and feeling like your mind go blank. And then there was the physical symptoms: Pounding heart, shortness of breath, tremors and twitches, and muscle tension. All of which she was suffering.

"Yo, Sheila!" Raimundo caught up to her. "What the hell-?"

"JUST GO AWAY!" Sheila shouted.

Raimundo was slightly taken back, before he blinked and finally understood. "Omi, get the Rainbow Star!" He shouted down to Omi who was still in the same place. "I'll take Sheila back to Dojo." Raimundo put a webbed hand on Sheila's back and guided her to the surface. Once Omi had gotten the Rainbow Star out of the rock cliff, he, Clay, and Kimiko came up to the surface with them. Omi took off the Gills of Hamachi and everyone returned to normal and climbed onto Dojo, where Sheila was curled up and hugging herself on the floor, staring fiercely at the sides of the Dojo-boat and twitching violently. Dojo was occasionally glancing back to make sure that the newest monk was alright.

"What's wrong with her?" Kimiko asked. The Japanese girl bent down to put a hand on Sheila's shoulder.

"Don't touch her!" Raimundo quickly snatched away Kimiko's hand. "She's having a small anxiety attack."

"Why would a simple feeling of anxiety attack someone?" Omi asked ignorantly.

"Omi," Raimundo bent down to the little monk's eye level, "Anxiety is more than just a feeling. It's a product of the body's fight-or-flight response. Anxiety involves a wide range of physical symptoms. Because of the numerous physical symptoms, anxiety sufferers often get mistaken for having a medical illness."

"How do you know all of this?" Clay asked, wringing the water out of his hat.

"Because my little brother, Raj, suffers from anxiety attacks often with his autism." Raimundo answered. He then stared back at Sheila. She was becoming more calm as she was became dry. "Dojo, head back to the temple!"

* * *

Sheila stared at the ceiling with an icepack on her forehead.

That was so embarrassing.

Having a panic attack in the middle of a Wu-hunt! Luckily only the monks were there. The other villains must've thought that the Rainbow Star was completely useless as well. She agreed with that that. How is turning everyone and everything around you into different colors considered useful? There was another thought that she had in her mind.

Yin applies to negative forces, or in this case negative energy. Moving faster than the speed of light is just one of the hazardous things Sheila is now capable of. And not just dangerous to her, it would be dangerous to everybody. She snapped away from her thoughts when the other monks came into the room.

"You feelin' any better?" Clay asked, taking his hat off in a chivalric gesture.

"I guess." Sheila said in a monotone voice as she sat up.

"Look, Sheila, everyone gets panic attacks." Kimiko came over and placed a gentle hand on the Aussie's shoulder. "There no need to mope about it."

"I'm not just moping because of the panic attack." Sheila raised her voice a little bit. Everyone waited for Sheila to give a reason why she was so jittery. She took a deep breath and spoke her thoughts on the situation.

"Do any of ya know what Yin symbolizes?" Sheila asked.

Omi immediately stepped in. "In Chinese philosophy, Yin symbolizes the feminine or negative principle of the two opposing cosmic forces into which creative energy divides and whose fusion in physical matter brings the phenomenal world into being." Omi gave a pompous smile that followed his answer.

"Yes." Sheila answered. When Omi wasn't showing off, Sheila could actually find him lovable. "But it's not just that. Yin is applied to negative energy. Negative energy is a concept used in physics to explain the nature of certain fields, including the gravitational fields and a number of quantum field effects. In more speculative theories, negative energy is involved in wormholes which allow time travel and warp drives for faster-than-light space travel."

"Well, what does that mean?" Raimundo asked.

"It means," Sheila snapped in an irritated voice and counted down on her fingers, "I have the potential power to move faster than the speed of light, could travel through time, strengthen the gravitational attraction between two objects, and I can manipulate light, to make it into a deadly laser, make it dance around, or I can suck all the available light around us and make it implode, thus blanketing everything into total darkness."

"That's awesome!" Raimundo cheered. Clay and Kimiko agreed with him, but Omi stood with a solemn face looking at Sheila. He must've realized where Sheila was going with this.

"Do you guys have any idea what that could actually do?" Sheila gave a solid glare at each of them. When no one dared to answer, she continued. "The faster-than-lightning would take a MASSIVE amount of negative energy, strength, and concentration. If any of these were to fail, it could put me in shock, in a coma, or worse. I was lucky that night. That lightning was negatively charged, so I didn't have to use as much energy. And remember what I did to Kimiko? Even though it was a complete accident, I could've killed her!

"And the gravitational thing, the consequences still apply, not to mention that if I do fail in my concentration with that, I could squash someone like a bug. And do you know what happens when a star dies? A blackhole is created, which would be the same result if I make light implode on itself."

"We get it!" Raimundo shouted. "What are trying to tell us?"

"I'm trying to tell you," Sheila's voice volume matched Raimundo's, "That I'm basically "Darkness Incarnate"! And my powers are too dangerous!"

"That's why you're here, Sheila!" Raimundo yelled back. "So that you could learn to control your powers!"

"Then what, Raimundo?! What do we do once we have completed our training and become Xiaolin Dragons?!"

Raimundo opened his mouth to retort, but he hesitated. Sheila was right. What would happened when they'd completed their training? He's their leader. He's supposed to have the answers to questions like this. Sheila folded her arms and held her head high, signaling that she had won.

In retaliation, Raimundo growled and stomped out of the room, with Clay and Kimiko in tow. Omi was the last one to leave. He turned back towards Sheila who was opening her trunk and was staring at . . . Purple roses? Omi hid behind the doorway. Those were the same purple roses, blue leaves, and black thorns that Sheila had "requested" for Omi to retrieve.

Sheila reached in and plucked one of the flowers. She eyed it with a kind of longing in her eyes. She sniffed it and her eyes turned red for a split second, but it was long enough for Omi to see it.

"Omi, you coming dawg?" Raimundo shouted.

The little monk immediately zipped out of the room, before Sheila could look behind her and find him spying on her.

The moment Sheila took a sniff of the flower, a vision came to her.

* * *

_FLASH_

_A black tiger sat in an open field. Though the stripes weren't visible, you could tell just by it's shape that it was a tiger. The darkness of the night sky almost melted into the tiger's ebony pelt, making it almost invisible, save for its pure white eyes. The full moon loomed over the feline as it stared right at the lunar body's core. _

_Suddenly, from behind the black cat, the golden light of the sun rose from the horizon. It's light swept over the land and lit it's way through the darkness. __The tiger, once calmly sitting on a rock formation, jumped off and ran as the moon followed it from behind._

_On closer inspection of the sun, a white dragon was leading the sun over the fields. The only part that wasn't white, were its eyes that matched the pelt of the tiger. _

_As the light of the moon and sun clashed, the tiger turned and leaped towards the flying reptile. The dragon itself left the sun in its spot and flew down toward the predator. it dove underneath the feline as it was landed on it's front paws and was bathed in celestial light, while the dragon became cloaked in the moonlight. _

_The tiger and dragon swiped at each other as-_

* * *

"Omi, you coming dawg?" Raimundo shouted from a distance. Sheila was brought back to reality.

Sheila spun around just in time to see Omi's heel leave her room as he ran out in a hurry. She would worry about her vision later, right now, she had to worry about getting rid of the flowers. He must've been watching her while she wasn't looking. Sheila unceremoniously shoved the flower back into its vase and looked for a place to hide them. The trunk? No, that's the first place anyone would look. Footsteps echoed down the hall, signaling that she was running out of time. How would she explain the flowers?! Sheila took a hesitant step back.

_Creak!_

"Huh?" Sheila only had time to gasp, because the next thing she knew, she plummeted down what seemed like 10 feet until she landed on her arse on hard cobblestone. The vase of purple roses slipped out of her hands and crashed just a few lengths to her right. Looking above her, after being stunned a moment, it seemed that there was a trapdoor hidden beneath her room the entire time. The door had snapped shut by the time she'd hit the floor.

"Okay, so where are these purple roses?" Raimundo's muffled voice came from above the wooden floor.

"They were right in the trunk." Omi's angry voice was easily recognized. Omi had brought the monks to snoop around her room! But she would be mad about them later. Right now she had to find a way out. If only she had night vision...

"Well, Omi, there are no roses in the trunk." Raimundo gestured towards Sheila clothing trunk.

"I swear, she had the exact same roses that she 'sent' me to find!" Omi gritted his teeth. But since the roses weren't there, he had no proof of Sheila's suspicious nature.

"Well, while we're here, we might as well look around." Raimundo suggested with a mischievous smile. "We can learn more about her."

"Rai, don't! She would never forgive us." Kimiko scolded the Shoku warrior.

"Oh come on, we'll just skim, not dig, alright?" Raimundo winked and began rummaging through Sheila's bags.

"Rai, you're one devious devil." Clay folded his arms and shook his head.

"Don't you guys wanna know more about Sheila?!" Raimundo paused in his rummaging. "We barely know anything about her. Aren't you guys the least bit curious of who she really is?"

Kimiko opened her mouth to say something, but closed it after thinking about what Raimundo had contemplated. Sheila was the only other girl in the whole temple, and yet, she and Kimiko barely knew anything about each other. Kimiko was used to other girls just opening up to her and they'd talk for hours. On the other hand, when the boys first went through her stuff, she was mad as hell. She didn't want Sheila to go through the same thing. But . . .

"Alright." Kimiko surrendered and began digging through Sheila's trunk.

Clay was a little taken back by Kimiko's sudden agreement. "Kimiko! Out of all people I thought-"

"I only want to find out more about her because she's the only other girl in this whole temple." Kimiko interrupted Clay. "It's kind of frustrating to not have anyone to talk to that shares your problems." She went back to searching Sheila's stuff, before having her eyes light up. "Oh my gosh! She likes the Vocaloids, too?" Kimiko pulled out a CD player and a CD case of Vocaloid music. "Score!"

"Well, I ain't partakin' in this hogwash!" Clay declared as he barged out of the sleeping quarters. But the others just ignored him as they kept searching.

* * *

Sheila felt along the cold stone wall. She had been walking around, trying to find a tunnel. When she did, she immediately followed it, taking the roses with her. Smelling the roses made her back pain go away. And her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, so she could make out certain amount of detail of the floor.

But she was still utterly lost. So far, Sheila had faces 5 dead ends and had to restart at 6 intersections. She would repeatedly reached around for some sort of torch so that she could use two stones to make a fire and light her way.

Which made the fact even more startling was that, the roses started glowing. It wasn't a blinding kind of glow, but enough to see a few feet in front of her. The tunnel's darkness continued to close behind her as she walked on. A side passage loomed ahead, looking easier to travel than the others. Nothing stood out about that tunnel to differentiate it from the rest, but something, maybe instinct, told her it was.

"I'm probably going to regret this." Sheila mumbled under her breath. Or, she'd meant to. Her voice echoed loudly through the labyrinth, now alerting anything that resided in the cave to her presence. Sheila, not knowing what to do anymore, pressed on into the side passage. The further she got from the main tunnel, the more the passage began to take on the qualities of that tunnel: dark, lonely, and forbidding. The tunnel's wall continued to stay close behind her, always just a few steps from where she'd just been. Sheila noticed this tunnel also had side passages and crossing tunnels. Some appeared to lead back towards the original tunnel; others lead off in unknown directions. Again, the choice was hers. Should she maintain her current course, or strike out in an alternate direction? And what criteria could she use to help make that decision?

As she passed by the numerous side passages, she began to hear sounds, but not words. It's like the hint of a summer storm when there's not a cloud in the sky. Almost like a shiver that suddenly runs down your back. With trepidation, she sensed a possible danger, yet at the same time, relief. The sense of danger came from the unknown darkness ahead of her, while the relief came from an inner sense that she's not really alone. She tried not to panic. It was just the stupid paranoia, Sheila tried to remind herself.

That was when she heard footsteps. Loud and clear footsteps. Heading right towards her. "Shit!" Sheila cursed. She began running at her highest speed. She just began taking random paths, trying to stay ahead of her pursuer. But no matter how many sharp twists and sudden turns she took, her pursuer was somehow always, at least, 12 feet behind her.

WHAM! Sheila had run straight into a wall. Sheila groaned in pain, her head throbbed from the bruising it took. She felt warm liquid travel down her cheek, her vision slightly blurred and fuzzy. But the footsteps were still loud and clear and were still headed toward her. Sheila grabbed two of the roses, inhaled their scent and her vision greatly increased.

"Careful," Said a familiar sultry voice, "You may get addicted to those roses."

"..." Sheila blinked and shook her head. "Chase Young?" Chase stepped into the range of light from the roses. With him was a Bengal Tiger with glowing red eyes.

"You seem quite calm in my presence." Chase eyed her. "Usually, anyone would be trembling in fear."

"I sense no aggression or danger from you at the moment," Sheila said, "So, why would I need to be frightened?"

Chase was silent for moment.

"Why were you following me?" Sheila demanded. Her eyes were stern and cold, not showing any signs of hesitation or emotion.

"You need to find the way out, don't you?" Chase stepped aside and gestured for Sheila to come with him.

Sheila hesitated. This could be a trap. But then again, she was trapped already, so what choice did she have. She took a deep breath and preceded to follow Chase Young into the darkened tunnels.

"What do you know of these roses?" Sheila asked, finally breaking the silence. They'd been walking for quite a long time, about 5 hours, and Sheila believed that they weren't anywhere near the end.

"It is an extremely rare species of rose." Chase answered quite easily. "It is found in only one place."

"And that would be...?" Sheila trailed off.

"The Yin-Yang World."

Sheila paused for a moment. "Yin-Yang World?"

"Do you know anything?" Chase scoffed. Sheila was a little insulted but she had to agree with him. They barely told her anything at the temple. It was extremely stressful that they didn't trust her just because she was the new girl. She hasn't even seen the vault yet.

"No. They never told tell me anything." Sheila muttered the last part under her breath. She almost ran into Chase before realizing he had stopped.

"We're here." Chase said with his arms folded. Sheila looked around and saw that it was nighttime. They had arrived outside the East Wall of the Temple, just as the moon was setting overhead.

"Uh, thanks for the help, I-" Sheila gasped she turned around to look at Chase, but was instead, horrified by what she saw. The tiger, at that moment, began to change into a bird. It had gray downy feathers, and black wings with red tips. "Chase" on the other hand put his arms together and pulled them apart, turning him into an abnormally large bean with tentacle-roots as hands. He had large yellow eyes and red irises, and a crooked smile with yellow teeth.

"Ah, now that's just hurtful." The bean smirked in a southern accent. It shot off its left tentacle at Sheila as she tried to run back to the tunnels. It wrapped around her body, trapping her arms by her sides, and keeping her legs together.

"SOMEBODY HEL-" The end of the tentacle wrapped around Sheila's mouth, rendering her voice useless.

"Allow me, to introduce myself," The bean gave a mock bow to Sheila as she gave off an intense glare. "I'm Hannibal Roy Bean. And you, my dear, are coming to help me with a little experiment." Hannibal turned to the bird. "Ying-Ying, let's go home."

The bird landed on Hannibal's shoulder as a swirling mist engulfed them, leading them to the Yin-Yang World.

* * *

"Young monks," Master Fung came into the kitchen just as the monks were eating dinner. "Have you seen Sheila? I must speak with her urgently."

"Sorry, Master Fung." Kimiko said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Haven't seen her since this afternoon."

"It is getting late." Omi commented while looking at the sun setting over the horizon. "We should probably go look for her from up to down."

Everyone thought about what Omi was trying to say. "Think he means from top to bottom." Raimundo guessed. As they cleaned up dinner, they had all started searching around the temple for their missing comrade.

"She must be cooling off after the fight." Clay thought out loud. "She's as mad as a bull see'n red."

Raimundo scoffed. "Well, she should be. She was getting worked up over nothing."

"Well, you weren't make things much better either, Rai." Kimiko retorted. Raimundo remained silent, not wanting to start another fight. He had to admit that she was right, he was fueling the fire between him and Sheila by arguing with her.

After maybe 2 hours of searching, the had concluded that Sheila was not in the Temple. Omi had suggested checking the forest, seeing as how Sheila had disappeared into it a few nights ago. They had to split up to cover more ground, so right now, Raimundo was on his own. Night was becoming increasingly thicker as time went on. Though he would never admit it, Raimundo was started to get worried about Sheila. What if something had happened to her?

"SOMEBODY HEL-"

He heard Sheila's scream. Though it was interrupted, he knew where it was. He pulled out the Shroud of Shadows and covered himself with it, making sure that he wouldn't attract unnecessary attention. He was heading towards the East Wall of the temple, the location of the scream he heard.

He had gotten there just in time to see the Ying-Ying bird open a portal to the Yin-Yang World, with Hannibal Bean holding a tight grip onto a squirming Sheila passing through. Once the portal was closed, he was left alone with his invisible self.

"We have a problem." He said to himself.

* * *

**WHEW! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever done! And this is only a part 1! And I've finally gotten at least one chapter done and wait till ya'll read the next one!**

**Here's a little hint as two what's coming next:**

**\- Another elemental dragon will be discovered!**

**\- A certain creature will return and find its master(s).**

**\- And you all get to be introduced to Sheila's twin brother!**

**Good luck!**


	5. Something Growing And Showing

**FINALLY! I got this one finished! I made it nice and long for you guys, though I may have made it _too_ long, so I'm just gonna get right to it!**

**I don't own Xiaolin showdown!**

* * *

"We have to do something!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"You think I know don't that?!" Raimundo shouted back.

Omi was pacing all around his friends after Raimundo had returned and explained what he had seen. They were discussing their options in the kitchen. "We must travel to the Yin-Yang World!"

"But we have to figure out a plan first." Clay said. "What does Hannibal want with Sheila anyway?"

"He's probably sending a ransom note for all of our Wu if we want Sheila to be safely returned." Raimundo pounded his fist into his hand.

"I fear that this is far more than just a simple kidnap and ransom." Omi muttered to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Omi saw movement towards the sleeping quarters. Sleek figure, about 5"9 and lithely muscular. While his fellow monks were arguing amongst themselves on what to do, Omi silently crept out of the meditation hall and followed the figure. When he followed it to the very back room of the sleeping quarters, the figure turned on the lights, revealing more details to the little monk.

It was a male with blond hair which had grown down to his shoulder length. He was Caucasian skinned with white scars all over his legs, like multiple whip marks. He strangely wore the same thing Sheila would wear. A forget-me-not blue T-shirt with Bermuda jeans and white sneakers. The strange male set down his bags, turning his head to the left, allowing Omi to get a look of his face. He had blue eyes like Sheila, but they were a slightly lighter shade of blue, with grayish-green specks. He also had a white-stripe on the left side of his hair.

'_This individual seems remarkably similar to Sheila,_' Omi thought, '_What if he is an impostor?_' Omi gasped at the thought. '_He is trying to replace Sheila!_' The boy only had a few seconds to turn around when he heard Omi charging at him.

"Blimey!" The boy cried, before Omi tackled him to the ground.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The other monks were discussing their possible options and solutions. They hadn't even realized that Omi had left them as Dojo came slithering in.

"Hey, has anybody seen Sheila?" Dojo asked, "We've got some news for her."

"Uh, Dojo, we need to talk to you and Master Fung about Sheila." Raimundo said with an awkward face. Only then did they realize Omi was missing. "Hey, where's chrome-dome?"

"Blimey!" A voice yelled throughout the temple.

The Xiaolin monks ran towards the voice, hearing a struggle coming from the sleeping quarters. They found Omi holding someone to the ground. He looked remarkably like Sheila, confusing them for a moment. Omi had him pinned down, with his arm twisted behind his back and his face smothered into the carpet.

"Take that impostor!" Omi shouted.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" The male shouted angrily with an Australian accent.

"Whoa, Omi-ball!" Dojo shouted. "That's not an impostor! That's Sheila's brother!"

Omi looked up. "He is?" Omi released the Aussie and jumped off to join his friends.

"What the hell is wrong with him!?" He yelled angrily.

"We don't know." Raimundo answered, before being slapped upside the head, "I mean, we didn't know Sheila had a brother."

"Of course she does! I'm her twin!" The boy said as he straightened himself out. "Boomer's the name."

"I'm Raimundo," The Brazilian pointed to himself. "Kimiko, Clay, and you've already met Omi."

"Yes, the little ankle bitter who kicked my arse." Boomer gritted out through his teeth.

"Why are you here?" Kimiko asked.

"Master Fung invited me to train here." Boomer explained. "I figured I could be closer to my sister. Speaking of my sister, where is she?"

The four monks suddenly found the room around them more interesting than answering his question. Boomer, who was quite fluent in street smarts, caught on to their behavior. "Is there something none of ya are tellin' me?"

"Well, uh, you see. . ." Clay stuttered. Boomer seemed like a nice kid, but they were finding it difficult to tell someone that their sibling had just been kidnapped and taken to another dimension by a giant talking bean.

"I'm not gonna ask you mugs again, where is my sister?" Boomer growled.

* * *

**In The Yin-Yang World...**

The Ying-Yang World was a bizarre dimension with a crystal-like floor that was covered with white mist and with a black "sky" with floating Chinese characters. Some other areas were filled in with snail stairs and even Chinese windows and Ying-Yang symbols gloating everywhere. In a far part of the strange dimension, stood Hannibal Roy Bean's prison.

It was a tall fortress, possibly 95 feet in height, made with a strong unknown metal. Since there was only one prisoner, there was only one prison cell. But right now, it wasn't Hannibal in there, it was Sheila.

The Australian was on the ground of the cell; her arms bound behind her back with rope around her elbows slanting behind her, which her wrists were bound with more rope and her ankles were bound tightly together. In this place, her appearance was completely different.

Her entire body, training robes and skin, were jet black, except for her eyes (which were just two white orbs) and white stripe. Anything put on her was instantly turned as black as night. Sheila figured it was because of her element.

"This better work." Said Wuya who was on the other side of the prison glass doors. "Chase already thinks that I'm with some evil girlfriends, but he'll get suspicious soon."

"Patience, my dear." Hannibal working at some sort of computer that appeared out of nowhere. "The Chi Creature can turn itself invisible, I can't do anything about that."

"And you never told me," Wuya went on, "What do we do once we have control of the Chi Creature?"

"You'll cross that bridge once we come to it." Hannibal spat, getting irritated with Wuya's constant questioning. "Now keep in eye on that one," Hannibal pointed his tentacle at Sheila, "She's a lot more competent than the other monks."

"And what will you be doing?" Wuya placed her hands on her hips.

"I need to run some errands." Hannibal jumped down to the ground floor, leaving Wuya and Sheila alone together.

Wuya used what little power she still had to conjure up a chair and sat down. Sheila had been keeping her head down the whole time. And unfortunately for them, they had forgotten to check Sheila's pockets for anything useful. And Sheila always carried her pop's trusted switch blade in her back pocket. It took her a while to reach it, but after 2 long minutes of reaching into her back pocket without trying to alert Wuya of her movements, she had finally gotten it out and started sawing away at the thick ropes.

She snook a quick glance, and saw that Wuya was beginning to fall asleep. If Sheila could somehow open the doors without waking up the Heylin witch, she could make it out of the prison without running into Hannibal. Wuya was just dozing off as Sheila heard the satisfying _SNAP!_ from the knife cutting through the rope. She made quick work of the rest of her bonds and crept toward the glass doors.

Surprisingly, the doors were unlocked. Sheila gave a gentle nudge, and the door swung open just enough to squeeze through. Wuya was snoring loudly as Sheila tip-toed toward the spiral stairs. "So far, so good," Sheila whispered to herself. But she wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally walked off the edge. As Sheila was falling, she realized that she was falling _up_. She landed on the ceiling and stood up. It felt just like when she was using the Komori Sword. Looking around, Sheila tried going through one of the windows instead. It was much easier and proved to be much more efficient because she seemed to have a much easier time walking down, rather than in circles. "Well, how about that?"

Once she was at the bottom, she ran. She just picked a none specific direction and just ran with it. Since there was no end in sight, it didn't matter which direction she went. Sheila remembered reading about this place. It's a parallel universe with laws of its own. Shen Gong Wu are pretty much useless here, with few Wu being exceptional. Sheila still had the Ruby of Ramses, after Chase Young gave her the Wu that he rightfully won. Sheila slowed down her pace and began to think.

Chase Young was an odd one. She couldn't figure him out. He was powerful, and the Wu he won would've given him more power, and yet he had chosen to give that away. Of course he was already powerful enough, so he probably had no use for them. Sheila shook her head. She needed to think of a plan to get back to the temple. Sheila looked down at her body again. Nothing but jet black, except for her hair stripe and eyes. It was odd because she seemed comfortable in this world. It was quiet, dark, and spacious.

_RWWWWOOOOAAAAARRRRR!_

Sheila froze. Even though this place was endless, that sound was nearby. Was that the Chi Creature that Wuya and Hannibal were searching for? Hopefully, it wasn't looking for her. Sheila made another break for it. She was able to read up on the Chi Creature; it was the guardian of the Yin-Yang World and the Chi of every person on Earth. It's very aggressive when protecting the Chi, but hopefully it wouldn't see her as a threat to its task.

She could hear footsteps, but she couldn't see anything. Sheila continued forward. Heavy footsteps came closer and closer as she continued on, until she was sure that she could feel hot breaths down her neck. Growling was what made Sheila pause in her steps. Hannibal said something about the Chi Creature's ability to turn itself invisible.

"Show yourself." Sheila's voice was shaking in fear. She didn't know what would happen if her Chi was taken from her, but she didn't want to find out. The Chi Creature responded to her demand almost immediately. It was directly in front of her, jet black with yellow sclera and amethyst pupils. It stood about 7 ft tall. Upon its head was a golden band with a purple jewel hanging from it, though it looked like it was part of its body. Sheila was frozen in fear as the Chi Creature bent down and sniffed her. It bared its sharp teeth and circled around Sheila. Sheila didn't dare move a muscle.

After what felt like an eternity, the Chi Creature came back in front of her and . . . bowed?

It was literally bowing to Sheila. She tried thinking of why a creature of the Yin-Yang World would be bowing to someone like her. '_Well, I'm the Dragon of Yin,_' Sheila thought, '_So, it would make sense that my power and rank could have such influence in this world_.'

"You may rise." Sheila said to the creature. She felt much more confident, knowing that the Creature was unwilling to hurt her, hopefully. The Creature rose and sniffed around. It ran off towards an unknown destination, as Sheila smelt something familiar a few miles away.

* * *

**The Temple**

"**MY SISTER'S BEEN WHAT?!**" Boomer's furious voice spread throughout the temple. His face was bright red and steam was coming from his ears and nostrils.

"Sheila was kidnapped by. . ." Raimundo kept stuttering as he tried to repeat what had happened to Sheila. ". . . a . . . giant . . . evil . . . bean . . ."

"Out of all the *beep*ckin' flibbity rubbish I've heard!" Boomer began rambling. Kimiko ran to cover Omi's ears, to avoid having his innocence shattered by an angry, toilet-mouthed Australian.

"This bull*beep* is exactly what I didn't want my little sister gettin' into!" Boomer rambled on with gesticulation. "You *beep*ers just had to *beep* and *beep* *beep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*!" Boomer panted deep breaths before composing himself.

"You are truly Australian." Raimundo stated.

"Shut your gob and tell me where this mullet (turd) took my sister." Boomer growled.

"Well," Kimiko stated, "He took her to the Yin-Yang World."

"The what-what world?" Boomer's confusion seemed to have calmed him down slightly. It may have also been the fact that Kimiko seemed like a beaut (beauty) to him.

"The Yin-Yang World." Omi answered. "It is a parallel dimension with laws of its own. We can get there by using the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo."

"We have to go there if we want Sheila back." Clay completed for Omi.

"Well, what are you all standing around for?" Boomer exclaimed. "Let's get my sister back now!"

"We need a plan first!" Raimundo retorted. "We can't just go in there without thinking of something first. We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan." Boomer glared. "Attack."

"That ain't a good plan, pardner." Clay replied.

"Beats just sitting here and talking." Boomer stomped out of the room.

"Wait!" Kimiko put a hand on Boomer's shoulder to stop him from leaving the room. "We swear, we're doing all that we can. But we dealt with this guy before, and he is very smart."

"She is right." Omi said in a much more solemn voice. "Hannibal is very crafty. We must find out what he wants with Sheila; so that we know what to expect."

Boomer tried to think for a minute for sighing. "Fine." He growled in defeat. "What does he want with her?"

"That's the thing." Raimundo said. "We don't know. Even with all of our experiences with him-"

"We have no clue as to his intentions for Sheila." Omi finished Raimundo's sentence.

"Well, is there anyone who knows more about him than you?" Boomer asked out loud.

The monks were silent. Looking at each other, they knew that there was _one_ person who knew more about Hannibal Roy Bean than anyone. Omi looked at his feet, knowing what had to be done. When the monks finally all looked to Raimundo, he shook his head furiously.

"No! There is no way we're going to _him_ for help!" Raimundo denied, before having his shirt pulled towards Boomer who was seething in anger.

"And why the bloody hell are you not going to this bloke to help my sister!?" Boomer shouted in Raimundo's face.

"Because he's just as evil as Hannibal is!" Raimundo answered.

"But doesn't he hate Hannibal just as much as he is Heylin?" Omi asked.

"I...He..." Raimundo gritted his teeth in anger. But Omi had a good point. He was the one who betrayed Hannibal, so there would be a chance that he would help them. "Alright, we'll ask him for help."

"Grouse (Great)!" Boomer gave thumbs up. "So, who is _he_?"

* * *

Dojo flew the monks and Boomer to a dark, menacing looking mountain with fire brewing up from the sides. The entrance to _his_ lair was a vicious looking cave, stalactites and stalagmites pointed at each other like teeth, ready to close at any moment.

"This is the lair of Chase Young." Omi said; albeit over-dramatically.

Boomer just blinked. Besides the cave, he didn't really seem all that scared. His sister was in danger, so he would deal with anything to help her. Dojo landed on the outskirts of the entrance, a little ledge that was over an abyss.

"Let's just get this over with." Dojo shuddered and crawled underneath Clay's hat.

"I'm guessin' you've got a history with this bloke." Boomer spoke with curiosity.

"You have no idea." Kimiko muttered.

Boomer had stopped just in time when he realized he was about to walk into a thick rock wall. Torches were lit along the paths that they had taken. Snarling was heard from behind, as Boomer and the monks turned around, finding themselves surrounded by dozens of big cats.

The lead cat of the troop, seemed to be an odd big cat, one that the monks had never seen before. It had stripes (like the tiger) along its body and spots on its belly. The fur color was a tanish color, much like a lion's. It had piercing red eyes, something that Chase's other minions didn't have. The last noted trait was it was a lot bigger than the other cats.

The weirdest part was that it was glaring straight at Boomer.

"Uh, Boomer, do you know that cat?" Raimundo asked.

"No." Boomer answered simply. But Boomer felt oddly calm, staring into the large cat's red eyes.

Omi calmly walked forward. "We are here to speak with Chase Young."

The cat purred at Omi before it turned to the other cats and nodded its large head. almost instantly, the door was opened up, revealing a large and gorgeous citadel with light turquoise buildings, and freshwater springs, waterfalls, and beautiful gardens throughout the entire underground city. The giant cat led them through the gardens until they approached two large doors.

It led them to a throne room with turquoise columns supporting the walls and a ceiling that showed the night sky in all of its glory. Atop a luxurious throne, sat a young man, about his early twenties, with long greenish-black hair. He wore a sort of green armor. His amber lizard eyes scanned over the monks and Boomer with a smirk on his face.

"Well," Chase hissed, "What brings you monks to my lair?"

Omi, knowing Chase best, stepped towards the dark lord calmly. "We are in need of your assistance."

"My sister-" Boomer came in before being interrupted by the dark overlord.

"Has been kidnapped and you need my knowledge to help get her back." Chase finished for him.

"What is Hannibal planning?" Raimundo asked flatly. Chase raised his hand and a tiger came in with a large scroll in its mouth. A table grew out of the floor right in front of the monks, causing Boomer to stumble back in shock. But the abnormally large cat nudged him forward.

Chase Young threw open the scroll, revealing illustrations of Yin-Yang symbols featuring different objects.

"Since the beginning of time," Chase began, "Yin and Yang had been the two forces that created the world and kept it in balance." The pictures began moving. A pure black dragon with white eyes and a white stripe down its back spiraled around with a pure white dragon with black eyes and a black stripe down its back. "Their oppositions competed for complete control. But they're always equally matched, so neither could overcome the other. Their birthplace was the Yin-Yang World." The scroll then showed a small square image of a with a crystal-like floor that was covered with white mist and with a black "sky" with floating Chinese characters. In the middle of the picture was a a white male silhouette with a black stripe on the left side of his hair, next to a jet black feminine silhouette with a white stripe on the left side of her hair.

"Yin and Yang are intertwined with the Yin-Yang World. Yin created the Chi Creature as a way to protect the balance of humanity's disposition." Chase continued. Boomer stared at the scroll in awe, as a jet-black creature with yellow sclera and amethyst pupils, while upon its head was a golden band with a purple jewel hanging from it, though it looked like it was part of its body. "After its creation, Yin and Yang left their world to journey over to ours."

"What does this have to do with my sister?" Boomer asked out loud, albeit interrupting the mood. Everyone looked at Boomer. "What?"

"You're not that smart, are you?" Chase asked.

"No, not really." Boomer just gave everyone a blank look.

"Boomer," Omi started, "Sheila is the Reincarnation of Yin."

"Seriously?" Boomer blinked at the little round boy before he finally pieced it together. "Then that would make me-"

"The Reincarnation of Yang." Chase finished for him. Boomer stared down at his feet, not knowing what to do.

Chase went on, "Hannibal is planning to use Sheila's influence on the Chi Creature to control it. But the Creature is still unpredictable. To put it under full control, one would need both Yin and Yang together."

At that moment, Dojo began to tremble from underneath Clay's hat. "We've got another Wu alert!"

"Seriously," Raimundo grunted, "Right now?"

Dojo ignored him and pulled out the ancient scroll. "The Purple Pearl of Psyche. It allows one or more users to travel into someone's mind."

"So where is it now?" Clay asked.

"It's _in_ the Yin-Yang world."

"Well, can we just get going?" Boomer tapped his foot impatiently. "We're wasting time!"

Raimundo gritted his teeth. "He's right. We need to move now."

The monks began to leave, but Chase called Omi back. "I must speak with you."

Omi looked back to his friends. Raimundo nodded slightly, glancing back at Chase before leaving with the others. *

* * *

**The Yin-Yang World**

Sheila didn't know how long she was walking for. She just followed a familiar scent, leading her in all different directions. Time seemed different in this world. Sheila knew what time it was on Earth, but day and night seemed irrelevant here.

And though this was Sheila's first time, this place felt so familiar. The atmosphere felt perfect to her; it wasn't too hot or too cold. Sheila reached up to a floating Chinese character: 死亡. It was instantly translated to "Death" in her fingers. Sheila released it and it floated back into its place.

_CRUNCH!_

Sheila looked down at her foot. She had stepped on a purple rose, like the ones she had received. She stepped back and the rose immediately popped back into shape, like nothing had happened. Looking up, Sheila eyes widened. There were over one-hundred thousand rose bushes, all neatly trimmed into a large rose-garden maze. This maze has two entrances, but perhaps one should think of it as an entrance and an exit. The top half of the labyrinth was the same as the bottom half, rotated. In each case, you do the center of one corner, then wiggle back round the outside, then between the two corners, then outside the second corner before filling its centers. There was no single center to the maze, but four, and eventually you'd find yourself on the other path, with no choice, part from whether to go into the middle of the four corners or not.

Sheila loved doing maze puzzles. But something was wrong with this labyrinth. The dead-ends and alternatives were so long, that once you'd made a wrong decision, you would end up in the wrong part of the maze and wander for a long time before you had the chance to correct yourself. Even the correct path was too long. It would be acceptable if there were short hedges that you could jump over, or flower beds or grass marking the walls, so once you had got thoroughly fed up, you could just walk back to the start in a straight line.

While overlooking the maze on the hill, Sheila's eye was caught by a shimmering object in one of the four centers. Sheila knew better than to just wander into a maze, but something in her head was telling her to go in.

Carefully, Sheila plucked the rose she'd stepped on and sniffed it. All of her doubt suddenly went away and she moved forward. The Australian stopped at the left entrance of the maze. At the hill, she was able to map out a route towards the shimmering object. But there was an ominous energy that Sheila could feel coming from the maze. Hesitating for a moment, Sheila stepped in and began going through the planned route she'd chosen.

It was straight for about 30 feet, then left for 10 ft. Left, left, left again, then straight, right, straight, left, right, left, right, right again. And then one final turn . . .

Sheila found the shimmering object. Balancing on top of a silver spike, was a perfectly round, purple pearl, about the size of Sheila's palm. The faint purple radiation from the metallic luster of the narce seemed to be like a firefly's glow.

'_Touch. . . me. . ._'

A small voice came from the pearl, startling Sheila. Still, she inched closer, as if in a trance. The faint glow became a shine. Sheila stood one foot from the spike. Her hand raised itself, involuntarily reaching for the orb. Sheila grasped it in her hand, bringing it down to examine it.

The orb was lightweight. The smooth, flawless purple surface reflected Sheila's image. It stared back blankly at her, the white pupils giving off no emotion.

Was this how everyone saw her? A girl with a lack of empathy? Whenever she talked to people, she tried to feel some kind of emotion, but whenever she did, it was either the wrong response, or it came out too harshly. Sheila just never understood how emotions worked, when to use them, or even if she could use them without forcing them out onto someone.

Sheila placed the orb in her pocket. She should be moving on; Wuya and Hannibal could be after her by now and she needed to find a way back to Earth. Turning around, Sheila walked back towards the entrance that she had used. While going back, she looked down at her hands and remembered the Chi Creature. If she could control that, would it protect her from Hannibal and Wuya?

Sheila then felt a sudden tug in her gut as she stepped out of the maze. '_Someone has entered this realm._' It told her. Sheila just began running she felt the tug become stronger as she kept going. There was only one thing, or person, that would be able to cause that tug in her gut.

Her twin brother has come to the Yin-Yang World.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the Monks**

Omi had at last joined the monks after his private talk with Chase.

"What did he tell you?" Raimundo asked.

"Somethings that are not appropriate to speak of here." Omi answered as he climbed onto Dojo, right behind Boomer. Dojo took off towards the temple.

Kimiko looked back at Boomer. "You seem oddly calm, considering that your sister's been kidnapped."

Boomer looked away. "Sheila is smart. She can keep herself alive and last for a little while. But if these mugs are as evil as you say they are, then she will need help eventually."

Kimiko blinked. This boy seemed to care a large deal about his sister; something Kimiko rarely saw in today's world. Omi kept looking at Boomer's legs. The faint white scars lined all across his legs, making Omi question their origin.

"Where did you get these scars?" Omi asked. "You must've been in a great battle."

Boomer looked down at his legs and shuddered before glancing back at the small kid. "Yeah," Boomer answered before muttering to himself, "with pain and death."

A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. A lake below them glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars.

"Yo, Boomer!" Raimundo called to the Australian male's attention. "Catch!" Raimundo tossed something behind himself, that Boomer immediately caught. It was a pendant with a red ruby in the center. The rhombus-shape of the pendant surrounding the ruby was a light brown color. The sides and the holes of it were black.

"Uh, alright, what in the Down Under (Outback) is this?" Boomer asked.

"That's the Eye of Dashi." Kimiko answered. "It shoots bolts of lightning."

"How do I use it?" Boomer got a mischievous grin on his face.

"Just hold it and say its name." Clay said. Boomer raised the pendant, with his mouth wide open.

"NOT HERE!" Everyone yelled at him. Boomer stumbled back down onto his seat in surprise. Boomer folded his arms and pouted like a little child who didn't get what he wanted.

Shortly after, Dojo landed in the temple courtyard. Everyone climbed off and Dojo reverted back to his smaller form. Boomer simply blinked at the little reptile. Sheila didn't mention any of this in her letters at all. Was she trying to not worry them?

Omi ran off towards a tall building. It was like the rest of the temple, blue-tiled roof, a smooth beige wall and it had a glass roof at the top. The little bald monk came out of the building with a yoyo in his hand. On one side of the yoyo, was the symbol of Yin, the other side was the symbol of Yang.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Boomer asked.

"The Yin-Yang Yoyo." Omi explained. "It is our only way of getting in and out of the Yin-Yang World."

"Okay, then let's get going." Boomer pushed everyone together. This kid was surprisingly strong for having such noodle-arms.

Omi stepped apart from the group and used the Wu. "Yin-Yang Yoyo!" Instantly a black and white swirling portal opened. Boomer followed everyone else into the portal, hesitating for a moment. He jumped through with his eyes closed.

When he landed on the floor, his eyes opened to see that the Yin-Yang world exactly the same image that Chase's scroll had shown; a crystal-like floor that was covered with white mist and with a black "sky" with floating Chinese characters.

While he was scoping his surroundings, he found the monks staring at him. "What?"

Kimiko, without saying a word, handed Boomer a mirror. "What's this for-?"

Boomer stopped speaking when he saw his reflection. He was entirely white. His skin and clothes were as white as snow, as was his hair, except for his white stripe, which was now pitch black. And his eyes were like two black orbs.

"How are ya doin' that?" Clay asked with his hand on his hat.

"Well, his element is Yang, so it would make sense." Raimundo said plainly, as if he'd seen this before.

"We're waisting time, we have to find my sister!" Boomer shouted.

"Boomer!" A voice called from behind them.

It was Sheila! She was running towards them, smiling in happiness. Her entire body, training robes and skin, were jet black, except for her eyes (which were just two white orbs) and white stripe. Anything on her was black as night.

Boomer, with a genuinely happy smile on his face, began running towards her as well. But he immediately stopped in his tracks. Something was different about Sheila. His gut was telling his this. Sheila continued running towards her brother, but she eventually slowed down when she was right in front of him. Boomer just stared at Sheila.

"Boomer?" Sheila asked.

"..." Boomer knew wasn't his sister. Just by looking at her, he knew this was not Sheila! "Where is she?"

"Who?" The girl asked.

"My sister!" Boomer grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where is my sister?!"

"Uh, guys!" The girl called over to the monks. "A little help, please?"

"Boomer! That is Sheila!" Kimiko yelled. Raimundo and Clay tried to pry the Australian off of "Sheila".

"Boomer, it is me-AAAH!" The Australian girl was tackled by some other black object.

"Get the f*beep*ing hell away from my brother!" It yelled.

"Sheila?" Boomer asked.

"Who else?" The other black figure said. The figure who tackled "Sheila" had the other one pinned down to the floor.

"The other must be Hannibal!" Omi guessed. "He still has the Moby Morpher."

"Quite true." The bottom figure chuckled. "She" grabbed the top figure by her hair and flipped her over, causing her to crush Omi as well. "But which one is which?" It then pounced on the other black figure as it was trying to get off of Omi. Everyone become quite confused as the two figures began tussling and fighting.

After about a few minutes, Clay pulled out a coil of rope, that had a snake-skin pattern with a snake's head at the end. "Lasso-Boa-Boa!" He yelled and the snake-rope turned into a lasso and roped around the two "girls". They struggled against rope, but their efforts were futile.

"How can we tell who's the real Sheila?" Kimiko asked.

Boomer looked at the two girls for a moment. During their fight, he'd lost track of which one was the faker. He suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, sis, Lorelei went in your room while you were gone."

The Sheila on the left looked up and her eyes practically shot daggers at Boomer. "SHE WHAT?!" Sheila yelled. Boomer then quickly ran up and punched the faker on the right in the face. Though the force was more than he had intended; his anger mixed with some of the energy he'd built up had sent the faker flying out of the rope and three yards away.

Clay recoiled the Wu and put it away. "What's so special bout Sheila's room?" Clay asked.

"My sister is very territorial when it comes to her room. She only let's me and my other sister Alexis in there." Boomer explained. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi, suddenly looked away from each other; somewhat embarrassed by their earlier deed.

"Which means," Sheila came up to the other monks with a malicious look on her face, "STAY OUT OF MY ROOM WHEN I'M NOT IN THERE!" She yelled in their faces.

Omi suddenly spotted something in Sheila's back pocket. Racing around her, Omi grabbed one of the purple roses that he was trying to show to his comrades for so long. "Aha!" He laughed in triumph. "I told you! They are real!"

Sheila suddenly looked panicked. She had forgotten that Omi was still suspicious of her. The other monks seemed intrigued by Omi's discovery.

"So, Omi was telling the truth." Raimundo said. He took the flower from Omi and sniffed it. "Wow, it smells like my beautiful ocean in Rio de Janeiro."

"Well. . ." Sheila started out before taking a deep breath, "Yes, the roses are real. And yes, I did have some in my room. But I didn't know that they were dinkum (real) until they showed up in my room that same day." Sheila took the rose from Omi.

"But why didn't you just tell us?" Kimiko asked.

"Because I couldn't explain it. If I can't explain something, I tend to panic, and then I try to ignore it." Sheila put her hands behind her back in guilt. Dojo had crawled onto Sheila, to get a closer look at the strange flower.

"This is actually a really good thing." Dojo said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "This rose is a special type of plant that heals Dragons. So, it was good that Sheila found these."

"So, this is supposed to heal us?" Kimiko took the flower and sniffed it. "Raimundo, this actually smells like the cherry blossoms in Japan."

Raimundo took the flowers again and sniffed it. "No, it smells like the ocean in Rio de Janeiro."

"It smells different for everybody." Dojo explained. "Usually it has the smell from your fondest memories."

Clay took the flower this time. "It smells like my momma's apple pie." He said dreamily.

"Oi, mates!" Boomer pointed towards the faker, who was now getting up. Everyone, except Boomer, got into a battle stance, ready to fight Hannibal.

"Moby-Morpher!" Hannibal shouted. He put his arms together and pulled them apart, returning to his original bean shape, but his size remained as gargantuan.

"Wow, he is a brown-eyed mullet." Boomer said, confusing everyone.

There was a silence before Raimundo asked, "What?"

Sheila translated, "He called him a turd."

But as everyone was distracted, Wuya came up from behind everyone and pulled out a sphere lantern with a circle in the middle. "Sphere of Yun!" Sheila and Boomer were instantly trapped inside a glass version of the lantern with a metal bottom. Boomer tried to smash the glass with his foot, but it only caused him pain.

Wuya made a wolf-whistle to the distance. There was a moment of silence, before a familiar roar entered the monk's ears. An invisible force began running towards them from an unknown direction. The monks were suddenly knocked off their feet like blowing pins. The Chi Creature revealed its figure. It was just like Boomer had seen in the scroll; a tall, black creature with purple irises and yellow sclera, and a purple jewel hanging from a golden band on its head. It looked at the sphere holding the embodiments of its two creators.

It roared before marching up to Wuya. "Get the chi from those monks, would ya?" Wuya asked the Chi Creature, who roared compliantly and started charging for the monks. Hannibal came right up to her side and put a tentacle around her shoulder.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Raimundo ordered. The monks, who had picked themselves up in the knick of time, scattered around the area.

At first the Creature charged for Clay, but the Texan was ready and glided to his left side at the last minute, tripping the Creature off its feet, before he ran towards Kimiko. The two dragons jumped in different directions from the charging Creature. It changed its mind and went after Omi. Raimundo came from behind as Omi used his size to his advantage and ran between the legs of the creature.

The Brazilian jumped onto the Creature's back, knocking it down, like Sheila had down to the robot. But it rolled over, squashing Raimundo.

All the while, Boomer was repeatedly banging and punching the impenetrable glass. While Boomer continued his futile efforts, Sheila was actually testing the glass of their round prison.

"Hey Boomer." Sheila asked.

"What?" Boomer grunted as he comforted his bruised fist.

"Remember when Richard was giving us singing lessons and I accidentally broke mum's favorite vase?" Sheila asked with a small grin on her face.

Boomer's eyes widen as he remembered that fatefully day of high notes, bleeding ears, and an angry mother. "And why are you bringing this up, now?" Sheila gave a mischievous smile and flicked the glass, making a _TING!_ sound, like she once did when she tested the density of her mum's now broken vase.

"Before you do it!" Boomer held up a finger. He sat on the floor of the prison, placed his hands on his ears and put his head between his knees, blocking out all possible sounds. "Okay, now."

Sheila cleared her throat and sucked in a huge gulp of air. She calmed herself for a moment before letting out her singing voice build up to a high C-7 pitch (_Look up = O Holy Night - Serena Sang Higher Note than Mariah Carey's Version, minutes 3:25 - 3:31. Don't wear headphones when listening to it_).

The glass vibrated, shook, and then shattered; releasing her high-pitched singing to any creature with ears. Everyone, including the Chi Creature, immediately covered their ears. The Creature howled like a dog, whining for the pain to stop.

After about two minutes, Raimundo ran towards Sheila and covered her mouth. "Shut up, already! You're free!"

Sheila blushed. It was rare for her to sing, especially in public. Sheila swatted Raimundo's hand away from her mouth. "Go!" She commanded the Chi Creature. "Guard the Chi!" The Creature roared and ran off into the distance.

Hannibal and Wuya suddenly found themselves surrounded by the angry Xiaolin monks. There was a silent standoff, no one daring to make a move. The monks were actually waiting for their leader's signal, while Wuya and Hannibal were waiting for an opening.

A pin could be dropped and everyone would hear it. But it was not a pin that was dropped; it was the pearl from Sheila's pocket. Everyone stared at the pearl in surprise as it rolled into the center of the standoff.

"That's the-" Dojo stated.

"Purple Pearl of Psyche." Wuya finished for him.

Everyone glanced at each other for one awkward moment, before they all pounced on the pearl. A giant ball of dust erupted as everyone was fighting to get the pearl. After much pummeling and yelling, four hands held up the Purple Pearl of Psyche. Wuya, Hannibal, Sheila, and Boomer had touched the pearl all at the same time.

"Boomer and I challenge you, Hannibal and Wuya, to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Sheila yelled out defiantly. "Your Sphere of Yun and Moby Morpher against our Ruby of Ramses and. . . What do you have?" Sheila asked Boomer.

"The Eye of Dashi." Boomer answered. '_What the bloody hell is a Xiaolin Showdown? Guess I'm bout to find out._' Boomer thought.

"Name it, blondie!" Wuya taunted.

"Puzzle Maze!" Sheila scolded. "First ones to get to find the center with the pearl wins!"

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" They yelled.

* * *

The area erupted around them to form a maze, like the one Sheila was in earlier. It floated on an island with no bottom at all.

The contestants each started at the two entrances; both teams in the ready-set-go stance.

But this time, Sheila and Boomer were dressed in robes, that reminded Boomer of a ninja's outfit. Sheila's outfit was jet black all over and had the symbol of Yin outlined on her chest, while Boomer's was snow-white and had the symbol of Yang outlined on it. Sheila had her hair braid with a bow at the tail of her hair. The other monks were floating on a plate of glass high above the labyrinth. They were also dressed in the ninja-robes, as Boomer now called them, but theirs were blue.

"Holy s*beep*t." Boomer cursed to himself.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" The two villains and his sister yelled at each other. Sheila then clamped not Boomer's arm and practically dragged him into the maze. A 10 foot wall of thorns separated the villains from the twins. As they raced down the path and took a left, Sheila didn't see a pendulum coming down from the right side.

"Sheila!" Boomer pushed his sister out of the blade's path. A _SLICE!_ was heard as half of Sheila braid was cut clean off, shortening her blond/black hair up to her shoulder blades.

"Come on!" Sheila was unshaken by her missing hair as she pulled her brother through the pendulum's swing and they continued down the maze.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Boomer asked, since he felt like he was completely lost. He ran along side his sister, trying to keep up with all the sharp turns she was making.

"Course!" Sheila yelled over their panting and the rushing wind. "I've been in this maze before! Where do you think I found the pearl?"

"Moby-Morpher!" Hannibal jumped over the thorn wall in front of the twins, while Wuya was behind them. Hannibal had used his Wu to grow four other tentacles, totaling in a number of eight-tentacles.

"Hey, Boomer," Sheila hid the sly smile under her mask. "You take the turd and I'll take the dog (unattractive woman)."

The monks watched in total silence.

Boomer nodded to his sister and they both ran to their chosen targets. Luckily his eldest sister, Alexis, had taught him how to fight. Hannibal struck at him with each of his tentacles. He was able to dodge a few of them, but he was hit in his side, by a tentacles end, causing his inside to try to become his outsides. Then he remembered the amulet that the Brazilian had given him. He pulled it out and aimed it at the giant bean.

"Eye of Da-" Boomer, not knowing that the Wu worked differently in the Yin-Yang World, was instead zapped by the lightning that was intended for the Heylin bean. He fell down to the misty floor on his back, completely stunned.

"That was easier than I thought." Hannibal said to himself.

Sheila was having a much better chance against Wuya. Mostly because neither of them had moved from their spots. Wuya had expected the girl to launch herself into battle, like the other monks did. But Hannibal was right; she more competent than the other monks. And knowing her voice could break glass made her Wu useless. So it was this time that Wuya went on the offense.

Wuya ran towards the dragon and gave butterfly kick, towards Sheila's face. Sheila was somehow seen that coming and ducked underneath Wuya's leg, giving her time to grab the Heylin witch's ankle. Sheila pulled the old hag to the ground. But Wuya was able to twist her foot free from Sheila's grip and flipped out of range, going backwards and landing in front of Sheila. Meanwhile, the Australian girl was feeling pain in her side, a much lesser version of what Boomer had received from Hannibal, who had landed behind Sheila.

No escape route was available to her now. The monks watched in fear and awe. There was no way Sheila would be able to defeat Wuya **AND** Hannibal alone. But Sheila was building her skills for the last few days; she'd gotten better, her focus and aim of power had improved greatly. And the monks didn't see a hint of fear in either of her eyes.

Because she felt no fear of Wuya, nor Hannibal.

"Ugh. . . ." Boomer was shaking off the effects of the lightning. His head pounded as he rolled his head back to see the giant evil bean and the dog surrounding his sister. He sat up, determined to save her. He would never let anyone hurt his sister! "Sheila!"

"Go look for the pearl!" Sheila commanded without taking her eyes off of the Heylin witch.

"But you can't-" Boomer pleaded.

"Go!" Sheila's tone was piercingly stern.

Boomer looked to the other monks for guidance. No one offered any help, expect for Raimundo. He hid his face behind his mask. His smoldering green eyes burned into Boomer's ebony ones. He simply nodded, agreeing with Sheila task of finding the object that would stop the showdown. The twin looked at his sister once last time before getting up and slipped around the corner.

* * *

Sheila could only hear her heart-beating against her chest. She did feel fear. But she hid it away. She couldn't face off against this witch and this bean! They'd had more years of experience. But this was part of her plan, she was the distraction while her brother went to find the pearl.

Her hand kept a tight grip on the Ruby of Ramses. What had only been a few minutes, felt like hours; her snow-white eyes burned deep into Wuya's, not doing to look behind her to what Hannibal was doing. Sheila wouldn't make her move until Wuya made her own.

"Go on ahead and look for the pearl, sweetheart." Hannibal instructed the with. "I can take care of this one." Wuya nodded and prepared to jump over the thorns, but Sheila struck without warning.

"Ruby of Ramses!" Sheila commanded the thorns to take hold of the two evil-doers. Sheila saw the blood dripping from the Wuya's body as her screams filled the air. Hannibal's scream's soon joined in. They're screams were indescribable. Kimiko had done the right decision and covered Omi's ears. But now she, Clay, and Raimundo had to remember those screams within their memories and nightmares.

Wuya looked into Sheila's eyes to silently plead for mercy. But the 1500-year-old sorceress saw none; therefore she would receive none. Under Sheila's mask, she was smirking. Truth was, she had blacked out for no reason, and her subconscious desire to hear pain had taken control. Wuya then looked away from those emotionless eyes. She would forever be haunted by those orbs of white light. Red liquid stained the white floor below the struggling villains. Sheila still gave no hint of going easy on them.

She heard her brother coming back and quickly made the vines drop Hannibal and Wuya. They laid on the floor, in pain from the thousand thorns that protruded into their bodies. Sheila blinked, coming out of her dazed state. She tried to think of what had happened when she blacked out.

"Sheila! I think I found the pearl, but I need you to help me!" Boomer came around the corner and gestured for Sheila to follow him. The girl ran to her brother, who led the way the to the pearl, momentarily forgetting about subconscious deed. After twists and turns, the twins came upon the pearl. It sat on a spike, about 100 feet up.

"I've got an idea!" Sheila stated and grabbed onto her brother's hand. "Ruby of Ramses!" Sheila commanded the vines to climb the spike, until they could reach the pearl.

"They went this way!" Hannibal's voice came from around the corner. Sheila looked around, desperately trying to think of something. Sheila looked at the vines. A light bulb lit up above her head.

"Climb!" She shouted.

The monks began cheering. They were gonna win this time! Sheila and Boomer would win their first showdown together. Hannibal and Wuya came to the scene just as the twins were nearly 1/3 away from the pearl. What little magic Wuya had left, she had used to heal them. The blood had stopped dripping, but the marks of the thorns were still there, and would possibly always be.

"No!" Hannibal yelled in fury and jumped in front of the twins, separating them from victory. "I will not be beaten by-"

"Ruby of Ramses!" Sheila quickly shouted. Hannibal floated off of the vines. Sheila shook the ruby up and down, resulting in Hannibal feeling the effects of motion-sickness.

"That's for kidnapping me!" Sheila shouted with full fury. She then imagined throwing Hannibal down at Wuya, who was climbing up the vines, avoiding the thorns. "And this is for messing with me brother!" Hannibal plunged down, knocking down Wuya and landing hard on the surface. The monks cheered along with Sheila's actions.

Finally, Sheila and Boomer held onto either side of the pearl. Sheila had been wanting to win a showdown for so long; but now she was winning it with her beloved twin brother.

"On three?" Boomer asked.

"One." Sheila nodded.

"Two." Boomer said as he and Sheila's hands reached up in equal lengths to the pearl.

"Three!" They both grabbed the pearl at the same time, ending the showdown, with the Xiaolin being victorious.

* * *

Sheila opened her eyes to see that the Yin-Yang scenery had gone back down to normal.

In her arms, Sheila held the Purple Pearl of Psyche, the Moby-Morpher, and the Ruby of Ramses; while Boomer held the Eye of Dashi and the Sphere of Yun. The monks cheered for the twins.

Sheila had been waiting for this moment for so long. She finally won a showdown!

"That was a hole of ace!" Omi shouted.

...

"I think he means '_ace in the hole_'." Sheila guessed.

"Who cares!" Raymond cried out in joy. "Let's get back to the temple and party!"

"I could really go for a rage (party)!" Boomer said. He hugged his sister around her shoulder.

This time, she didn't flinch. Boomer was the only person who could touch her and she wouldn't flinch at the contact. It felt good to not be like that. But, even though everyone was happy as they walked through the Yin-Yang portal, Sheila was starting to recover some of the memories of what she did to Hannibal and Wuya. It felt exactly like the time she snapped Kimiko's neck. Sheila mentally shuddered and continued to smile as the portal closed behind them.

Meanwhile, Hannibal and Wuya were watching from afar.

Hannibal was seething in anger and ranting about he was defeated by mere Xiaolin trainees, but Wuya was contemplating what had happened in that's girl's mind. It almost seemed sadistic. She rubbed the faint lines of cuts over her tanned skin.

It was so unexpected that someone like Sheila would contain such cruelty. It's a natural Heylin trait to show apathy. "No wonder Chase shows interest in her. . . ." Wuya thought out loud.

Hannibal heard her comment, but he continued to rant. '_Chase Young shows interest in the girl?_' He chuckled inside his head. '_I can see why. Jade would be proud of her reincarnation._'

"Enough!" Wuya yelled at Hannibal, who'd suddenly stopped his ranting on her bossy tone. "What's done is done! Now let's get out of here, so I can get Chase's wrath off my plate!"

"Whatever the lady wants." Hannibal gave a mock bow and called for Ying-Ying.

The bird immediately came to its master's call and zapped the two villains back to Earth.

* * *

Sheila didn't remember falling asleep. All she could remember was being too tired to walk and Boomer carried her to her room.

As dawn broke over the horizon, the brilliant orange egg yolk sun spilled across the clouds as far as the eye could see. The clock read 9:13 am. Sheila was glad she could sleep in, but she was very pain-striken to have broken her daily schedule. Her blond hair fell in front of her face as she sat up.

Sheila blew the golden strands away before spying a single purple rose in a vase with a pair of scissors next to it. The stem on the flower had been cut, letting it drink in the cooling waters. Looking at the mirror, Sheila saw that her hair was a mess.

Brushing it out created a struggle for her as she nearly tore her hair off just trying to straighten it for the next bit. With a few snips of the scissors she picked up, her blond hair had been shortened to shoulder length. When she went to cut the white stripe, she paused.

Her white stripe had still been the same length before her blond sections were sliced. It was even still in its braid. In one swift motion of the twin blades, it was the same length as the rest of her hair.

Sheila quickly changed into fresh robes, took her pills, and went to have breakfast. She found the monks eating without her, probably letting her get the extra shut-eye. After a calming breath, Sheila walked in, only getting Omi's attention as he looked up from his cereal and stared at Sheila in confusion.

"Did you forget something, Boomer?" He asked. This gained everyone else's attention as apparently Boomer had gone somewhere else after he'd eaten. Sheila turned to face them, showing that she was not whom Omi thought she was. "Oh, Sheila! You cut your hair?"

"Yeah." Sheila answered simply. "You like it?"

Raimundo swallowed his eggs before speaking. "Yeah. It's just that you look so much like Boomer now."

"Well, we are twins." Sheila answered as she poured her own cereal into a bowl. "So now I get to play mind-games with ya'll." Sheila looked around the kitchen. "Where is Boomer?"

"He went to the training grounds." Kimiko pointed at that door.

"Thanks." Sheila grabbed a spoon and walked out, looking for her twin.

She'd found him standing in the Tai-Chi Crane position. He was seriously focused, not letting anything break his concentration as his mind drifted. Until Sheila stepped on a twig.

He immediately looked up to see his sibling, with shorter hair. "I can see that we're officially twins again." Boomer joked. Sheila laughed with him. It was good to laugh.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Sheila asked, taking a bite of her flakes. She sat down on a bench to eat.

"What is?" Boomer asking, stretching.

"What we do here. You didn't really expect magical artifacts or giant talking turds, am I right?"

"No, not really."

"You can probably understand why I didn't include all of this in my letter. I was afraid that you would want me to come home for my own safety."

Boomer looked down at his feet. "Well, if I'd known. . . ." Boomer took a deep breath. "You know I'd do anything to protect ya. But I also want you to be happy."

"Why do you think I came here in the first place?" Sheila also looked down at her feet. "I wanted to learn how to fend for me-self. But now that I see what I've gotten me-self into, I'm not sure I could ever go back to where I was. Just reading books and being invisible to the world."

"But, are you happy here?" Boomer looked over to his sister.

"Honestly, I think I am."

"Good. So, awkward twin hug?" Boomer asked with his arms stretched out.

"Awkward twin hug." Sheila smiled and hugged him.

"Pat-pat." They both said in unison and patted each other twice on the back.

Then the camera panned up into the blue sky and faded to black as this episode ended.

* * *

**YES! WOOHOO!**

**I'VE FINALLY GOT IT DDDOOONNNEEE!**

**You guys have no idea how many rewrites this chapter went through!  
**

**Also, when you guys comment, if you want to see a chapter involving Chase and Omi talking about "**_Somethings that are not appropriate to speak of here_**", then put an *(asterisk) in it!**

**I don't know why, but whenever I thought of Omi and Chase's relationship, I thought of Yin and Yang, which inspired me to write this story. Because, Omi sees the good in Chase, while Chase sees the evil in Omi!**

**Freaky!**

**And no, I didn't get the colors mixed up! ****In the episode of Judging Omi (Season 2, Episode 25) **

**They show the Yin Yo-yo as the white portion, and the Yang Yo-yo as the black portion. But that's inaccurate. **

**In Chinese philosophy, Yin is the feminine or negative principle (characterized by dark, wetness, cold, passivity, disintegration, etc.) of the two opposing cosmic forces into which creative energy divides and whose fusion in physical matter brings the phenomenal world into being. While Yang is the masculine or positive principle (characterized by light, warmth, dryness, activity, etc.) of the two opposing cosmic forces. (As stated in my journals).**

**So, Yin should've been the black portion, and the Yang should've been the white portion. But they completely mixed it up. **

**Am I the only one who noticed that? **

**Anyway, please guys, you need to comment if you want more chapters! I'm open to any ideas! **


	6. Red vs Blue

**Okay, yeah, some people are saying that I mixed up the color coordination with Yin and Yang, but I didn't.**

**In the episode of Judging Omi (Season 2, Episode 25) t****hey show the Yin Yo-yo as the white portion, and the Yang Yo-yo as the black portion. But that's inaccurate. **

**In Chinese philosophy, Yin is the feminine or negative principle (characterized by dark, wetness, cold, passivity, disintegration, etc.) of the two opposing cosmic forces into which creative energy divides and whose fusion in physical matter brings the phenomenal world into being. While Yang is the masculine or positive principle (characterized by light, warmth, dryness, activity, etc.) of the two opposing cosmic forces.**

**It says so in the Oxford Dictionary!**

**Go ahead and Google: "Is Yin white?" And it will say: ****Yin** is the **black** side with the **white** dot in it, and **yang** is the **white** side with the **black** dot in it. The relationship between **yin** and **yang** is often described in terms of sunlight playing over a mountain and a valley.

**So, Yin should've been the black portion, and the Yang should've been the white portion. But they completely mixed it up. I had Sheila explain this when she discovered her element! That was two chapters ago!**

**Am I the only one who noticed that? **

**And you guys need to seriously step up your game in the comments! An author thrives on feedback from their loyal readers! I'm willing to take any ideas and I will give credit, scouts-honor!**

**Anyway, for the next chapters I had a few good ideas, but I got stumped on what I should for the sixth one. I just made the characters go through a HUGE character building session! So, for this one, they'll only be going through minor developments.**

**Next, the new cover image is by the awesome purpleorchid-8863 or mew mew 124! You can get a good look of Sheila's completely insa-I mean, _unique_ family. **

**And there are so many songs in this chapter! ****I'm going to list the songs down here, and when you guys see * at the end of the sentence before a song, it means to go look up that song.**

**Make sure you do them in this exact order (and make sure you pay attention to the lyrics of the 4th and 5th songs):**

***He's My Son - by Mark Schultz. (Lyrics were changed a bit to fit the story-line)**

****[KAITO] Thousand Year Solo [Full (60fps)] Project DIVA Arcade**

*****[60fps Full] Depression of Cybernetics - Megurine Luka Project DIVA Arcade English lyrics Romaji subtitles**

**********[60fps] Two-faced Lovers -Hatsune Miku Project DIVA English Romaji**

*******[60fps] Tokyo Teddy Bear - Kagamine Rin DIVA English lyrics Romaji subtitles PDA FT**

************[60fps Full] Butterfly on My(Your) Right Shoulder - Kagamine Len Rin DIVA English romaji**

**I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Now, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown! **

**Only my OC's.**

**Warning: A bit of mature themes, even though I rarely partake in these kinds of stories or conversations like the ones in this chapter, I had to write it in anyway, and it's really embarrassing when I even have to think about writing this kind of stuff X(.**

* * *

"Raimundo, you no good, yellow-bellied snake!" Clay shouted from inside the Xiaolin temple.

Raimundo played his latest prank on unsuspecting Clay around noon. Raimundo had done the traditional whip-cream-in-hand-and-feather-tickle-the-nose prank. Now Clay was hunting for the Dragon of Wind in hiding.

But the trickster was well hidden within the temple. His hiding place of choice was the Shen Gong Wu Vault, of course. He was laughing over his current triumph in the stairwell, not at all concerned of not knowing what to do when he would have to come out eventually.

Things had been calm until then; everyone was given their first day off in 2 weeks, since Sheila's kidnapping. The end of October was coming and signs of snow were approaching fast as the wintry winds blew by each day. Sheila has had no sudden power bursts since her brother arrived; though she wished that she'd been there to greet her beloved twin. But she was happy to be with him at last, and she was even happier to realize that he was her sibling element!

Speaking of Sheila being happy, she's been more expressive of herself. She smiled more, she talked a bit more (she waited until there was a break in the conversation, but she was more involved in talking), Kimiko even walked by the showers once and heard her _singing_!

The only thing that Sheila found wrong now, was that Omi kept giving her odd looks. He would sometimes stare at her, or in her direction. When looking at him, she always avoided eye-contact, but that wasn't new, she always avoided eye-contact.

The other happy news was that Sheila and Boomer were recently made Xiaolin Apprentices! They were a few steps closer to catching up to the other monks!

Anyway, Sheila was currently in the scroll room. She came in here during her breaks to catch up on the knowledge that she needed to help her survive all of these showdowns and the temple's way of life. She wore her normal attire; a forget-me-not blue T-shirt with Bermuda jeans, her white sneakers and her Australian hat. She was also wearing a fanny-pack which contained a vast assortment of emergency supplies including: matches, bandages, a mini flare gun, a small bottle of vinegar, her father's switchblade, and a lock-picker.

So far, she'd read about_ Temple Care_, _Monk 101_, and _Serving Xiaolin_. Because of her determination for knowledge and advanced language-development skills, she was now able to read and speak Chinese! She read about 10 scrolls a day, not including the Ancient Scroll of Shen Gong Wu.

The scroll she was reading now was titled '_Know Your Monk_'; the title did not impress her. She took knowledge and learning very seriously. She was learning about Grand Master Dashi; the creator of the Shen Gong Wu.

'_Dashi was born 503 AD. He was born in a village a few miles from the soon-to-be Xiaolin Temple._' Sheila read on about irrelevant stuff that she would review later after she had gotten to the important details. '_Grand Master Dashi then used the Shen Gong Wu to defeat Wuya 1500 years ago. After he imprisoned her in a wooden puzzle box he hid the Shen Gong Wu around the earth to maintain the balance between good and evil._'

After that, the lines became faded and unreadable. The only two things she could make out from the scribbles was 'unknown' and 'death', mostly because she remembered the latter being translated to her in the Yin-Yang World. After all of the texts, they're was a neatly drawn picture of Grand Master Dashi. His skin was a pale yellow. He wore black and white robes. Dashi looked a lot like Omi with his yellow skin which made Sheila suspect that they both might be related in the sense that he was a relative. She would try to get evidence of that later.

Next, was a man named Master Monk Guan. It said he helped defeat Wuya, and also helped build Dashi's temple, but then left for unknown reason to begin his own temple. In his portrait, he was a tall, muscular, but good-looking man with a bald head and a rectangle-shaped face. He wore orange robes that covered the left side of his torso and left arm.

Sheila unraveled the scroll more. There was a beautiful woman. She had waist long, bluish-black raven hair that was kept in a tight fishtail braid, along with the white stripe on her left side being in its own braid. She wore Xiaolin robes, like Dashi's, but hers were a sort of blue with purple lining. She had solid sapphire blue eyes, that held a scorn of contempt on her pale face. Underneath it was a name: _Jade_.

'_Jade?_' Sheila heard that name before. Dojo told her about how he was cared for by the woman. But "Jade" looked almost exactly like Sheila. What made Sheila even _more_ suspicious, was that someone, or something, shredded the texts of Jade's biography. It was like they tried to erase Jade from history. Though, they failed to erase one word: _attacked_.

She would ask Dojo later about getting more info on Jade.

Lastly, it was. . . .

Chase Young? But, no, this must've been a different person.

It was a man, almost Master Monk Guan's height, only shorter by a few inches. He wore light blue versions of Dashi's robes. His skin was almost as pale as Jade's, but it had a bit of Dashi's yellow skin in there. His black hair was long, down to his waist, and he had normal gold/copper eyes. And this time, the scroll was just completely torn up. It left a large square hole within it.

Sheila's curiosity began to seep out into her mind. She rolled the scroll back up and put it in her back pocket for later.

"Come out and get what's comin' to ya!" Clay shouted from the courtyard.

"Oh, for the love of-!" Sheila groaned, tired of hearing Clay shout death threats at Raimundo. She walked out of the scroll room; deciding to put an end to this. "Oi, mate! What's the worry (problem)?"

"I'm hunting down Rai so I can make him eat dirt." Clay explained as he looked around every pot.

"Have ya tried the vault?" Sheila pointed with her thumb towards the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"Good idea." Clay smiled at her and tipped his hat. He started strolling over to the vault, with Sheila in tow, who wanted to see how this would play out.

When they got to the courtyard that led to the vault, Sheila noticed a couple of things that pointed out Raimundo's presence. Some dirt had been knocked over from a pot leading towards the vault; the same dirt, had obviously been stepped on by the Brazilian, who most likely didn't notice, and lead a trail into the vault.

Clay was about to enter, when Sheila caught up to him and stopped him.

"Wha-" Clay began before he was shushed by the Australian. Sheila looked inside. The dirt footprints led to the stairwell of the vault, which were currently closed. But Sheila also noticed that there were no footprints leading out. To make sure of her suspicion, Sheila used the Falcon's Eye and found the trickster laughing to himself along the stairs.

"We have him cornered." Sheila whispered, lowering her Wu.

Clay seemed to have gotten the idea. They both stood on either side of the entrance, standing on guard for the culprit to make his move. "Welp," Clay said directly into the vault. "I guess I can't find him! I'd better mozzy on out of here." Clay then made loud footsteps that became softer and softer while walking in place. Sheila placed a hand over her mouth to silence a giggle.

Raimundo heard all of it. How stupid do they think he is? He was just going to wait them out. He was a pro at this; since he had eight brothers and sisters, he had been through this scenario before.

Back above ground, Clay and Sheila had waited a little while. But they became disappointed when the Shoku warrior didn't reveal himself.

"He must've have been through this before." Sheila whispered. She was thinking of another plan, when Kimiko happened to be walking across the courtyard. A light bulb suddenly lit atop Sheila's head.

"Oi! Kimiko!" Sheila waved down the Japanese girl.

"What's up?" Kimiko asked, but was quietly hushed into silence. Kimiko wore her hair in a French braid with a brown beret. Her outfit consisted of brown Mary-Janes and a jean skirt and a black and white striped, long-sleeved shirt.

"We're tryin' to get Raimundo to come out of his hidin' hole." Clay explained.

"Could you help us?" Sheila asked.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" The girl asked. Sheila whispered something into her ear and Kimiko gotten a mischievous smile on her face.

Kimiko walked into the vault and knelt down by the closed door. "Oh wow! This bikini is _sooooo_ small! And I really need someone to rub this sunscreen on me!" She whined in a dramatic voice. Through the Falcon's Eye, Sheila saw that Raimundo's attention had been caught and he was looking up at the door with uncertainty in his eyes.

"We've got his attention." Sheila announced. She and Clay both laughed quietly.

"Did someone say '_bikini_'?" Boomer came around the corner with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, but I need you for a moment!" Sheila got up and dragged her brother over to the vault. She whispered the rest of her plan in his ear and he gave a wink.

Boomer proceeded to walk inside the vault and stood beside Kimiko. "Oi! Is Raimundo around? The _Rio de Janeiro Imperadores_ came and are asking him to join their football (soccer) team!"

Raimundo was now sweating with curiosity and fear. He began to creep up the steps, quietly as to not give suspicion. Kimiko in a bikini _and_ the _Rio de Janeiro Imperadores_ want him to join them?! This had to be a trick! But, what if it wasn't? He was at the top of the stairs and was listening through the stone; but he didn't dare make any movements of getting out.

"He's still not cracking!" Sheila grunted.

"Who is not cracking?" Omi stood behind Sheila, curious of this activities.

"Omi!" Sheila got one last idea in her head. She whispered into his ear and Omi gave her a thumbs up. He walked into the vault; and knelt down to the trapdoor.

"Raimundo is always trying to act like a happy goat!" Omi shouted. Sheila gestured for Clay to wait in the doorway.

That was the last straw for Raimundo. He slammed his fist into the wall, sending the rest of the four stairs coming down to him.

"It's '_Act the Giddy Goat_' Omi!" Raimundo shouted. As his words faded, he'd finally realized his mistake. He froze in fear of seeing Clay's angry face in the doorway. As he turned to hurry back down the stairs, Sheila had already slammed her fist into the brick, closing off Raimundo's only option of escape. Raimundo held up his middle finger at Sheila in his final act of defiance before Clay grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him against the wall.

"Uh, Clay before you do anything you might regret-" Before Raimundo could beg for mercy, Dojo came speeding in.

"We've got a hot one folks!" He shouted while twitching. "The Rose of Asmodeus. Whoever wields it, can enchant and seduce anyone they want, but it has to be the opposite gender."

Sheila raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Why would Dashi create something like that? The concept was scandalous and distasteful, not to mention perverse.

"So, where's this one?" Boomer asked. Sheila has explained what has been the purpose of the temple, the Xiaolin Showdowns, and The Shen Gong Wu. He was a fast learner, since he and Sheila were made apprentices about the same times. They could defeat two of the other monks together, but not all four at once. But she had also told him about Jack Spicer, and how they can't reveal their relation to him.

"Paris, France." Dojo twitched out.

"Yes!" Kimiko cheered. "Finally, I've been wanting to go to Paris!"

Clay had decided to let Rai go, seeing has how getting the Wu was more important. "Count yourself lucky this time!" Clay growled.

* * *

**Paris, France**

(Order of seating on Dojo: Boomer, Sheila, Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko.)

The Eiffel Tower stood erect has Dojo came over the horizon. It was built on the Champ de Mars beside the Seine River. It stood about 324 m. high and contrasted against the blue skyline of the city.

"What a magnificent temple!" Omi stared in awe at the iron structure.

"It's not a temple, Omi," Sheila explained, "That's the Eiffel Tower. Being the main symbol of Paris, it was built in celebration of the French Revolution centenary and was inaugurated on March 31, 1889. It was named after Gustave Eiffel; its architect and builder, who is also famous for the designing the backbone on the Statue of Liberty. It was supposed to be-"

"Alright!" Raimundo shouted from behind. Clay turned around and slapped Raimundo with his hat for being rude, followed by a slapped behind the head from Kimiko for being mean.

Sheila frowned and bowed her head. She didn't mean to be a bother, she just liked showing off her intelligence. She always found power in intellect, that was why she loved reading and learning.

But Dojo landed 10 miles outside of Paris, and in front of the _Château de Versailles_, the Palace of Versailles. Surrounded by 800 hectares of immaculate gardens, with beautiful vistas, fountains and statues, the palace was simply beautiful. It contained several symmetrical suites of apartments for the public and private use of the king and queen, as well as numerous other architectural highlights.

"Wow!" Sheila breathed.

"According to my twitching and spastic arms, the Rose of Asmodeus is inside the palace." Dojo's arms jerked and twitched violently.

"Well, we should get a move on." Clay started forward, but was then stopped by Sheila.

"Whoa!" Sheila stepped in front of them. "This is the Palace of Versailles; you can't just barge in unannounced. You have to enlist for a tour, or else it would trespassing on royal estate grounds."

"Well, when is the next tour?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, today is Sunday and they don't do tours on Sundays." Sheila answered.

The monks groaned. They were supposed to get the Shen Gong Wu, but they were also supposed to be law-abiding people. It was always difficult to do both at the same time; if they didn't, they'd be no better than the Heylin.

Sheila thought for a moment. "Hold on." She brought out her phone and dialed a number, walking away from the others to speak privately.

"Is she always this much of a brainiac?" Raimundo muttered.

"That's her place in our family." Boomer answered him as he watched his sister converse with the person on the other end.

"Her place?" Omi asked.

"Yeah. Me siblings and I all have our own thing." Boomer explained and began to count down on his fingers. "Me eldest sister Alexis is into weaponry and combat, Richard is a musician, Lorelei in simple terms is a femme fatale who puts out, I've got sports, and my sister is smarter than all of us."

Sheila finished her conversation on her phone and came back over to the group. "We're in." She said simply.

"Wait, seriously?" Kimiko blinked. "But I thought you said-"

"It's a private tour!" Sheila quickly interrupted. "It's in one hour, so we can look around a bit." Sheila took a hold of Dojo and they moved off towards the gardens.

"So, your family." Raimundo tried to find something to talk about. "They sound nice."

"Trust me," Boomer rolled his eyes with a smirk, "They're completely mad, the lot of them. I remember this one time. . . ."

* * *

Once she and Dojo were well away from everyone, Sheila decided to ask Dojo about Jade.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked as he slithered around her hat.

"I just want to have the knowledge." Sheila answered. They arrived at the gardens, which amazed them on the spot.

There were immaculate parterres, great basins, an orangery, a vast collection of outdoor sculpture and some of the grandest fountains which have ever been made. The most magnificent features were: huge parterres, an orangery, famous fountain, rich bosquets (ornamental groves), a 1.8 km cruciform canal. The Grand Trianon, another formal garden, was built on the site of a former village.

"Well," Dojo began, "I should start from where she hatched me from an egg. 1500 years ago, I hatched from a tiny little egg, safe and warm thanks to Jade. And being a hatchling, I thought she was my mother, since she was the first thing I saw. She taught me how to talk, how to read, and even how to fly."

"She sounds great." Sheila complimented.

"Yeah." Dojo stretched. "Though she had a very short temper. Dashi was usually at the receiving end of it. I remember this one time she had me set his hair on fire-"

"Dashi had hair?" That kind of shocked Sheila a little bit, since he was never seen with hair in any of the scrolls.

"He _did_." Dojo chuckled. "Till I set it on fire. He couldn't grow anything after that."

Time flew by as Dojo recalled the adventures he had with Jade and Dashi. Sheila had also learned that Chase Young was once on the side of good. He's was a Prince of China, meaning he was the son of Emperor Xuan Wu Di, during the Bei Wei Dynasty. He ruled a tyrannical regime, taxing the lower classes and wiping out any forms of resistance against his reign. But Chase had left his inheritance to join the Xiaolin Temple, one of his father's biggest threats.

But that didn't make any sense as to how the sabotaged scroll relates to Chase Young's past-

A hand being placed on her shoulder made her jump.

"Crikey!" A woman cried. "Calm down, lil' bro."

'_Oh no_,' Sheila thought with dread, '_I recognize that voice._'

Sheila turned to see her big sister, Lorelei.

"Oh, Sheila!" Lorelei blinked. "I almost thought you were Boomer. You cut your hair."

"Yes, I did, Lorelei." Sheila tried to not growl. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who's giving you the tour of the palace." Lorelei checked her nails, like she had nothing better to do. "And it's Paris, darling. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Sh*beep*t." Sheila cursed under her breath. "Fine, let me get the others."

"Who's this little cutie?" Lorelei spotted Dojo atop Sheila's hat and scratched her purple painted nail under his chin.

Dojo made a sort of purring sound. "I'm D-D-Dojo." The dragon stuttered out.

"Okay!" Sheila snatched Dojo away from Lorelei and speed-walked to where the others were with Lorelei in tow. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"-And that is why we cannot set foot in Denmark." Boomer finished up the story of how Alexis got their entire family banned from the Nordic land.

"So what happened to the walrus?" Clay asked.

"He's going to be in physical therapy for the rest of his life." Boomer checked the time on his phone. "Hm. Sheila said the tour should be starting now."

"It is." Sheila angry voice came from around the corner, right before she did. She had a fierce look in her eyes and her fists were clenched tightly. Dojo was wrapped around Sheila's neck, looking behind her shoulder lovingly, with hearts in his eyes.

Behind her, was. . . HOLY F*BEEP*ING SH*BEEP*T! That was the hottest girl Raimundo and Clay had ever seen. Her long, nearly floor-length, ruby red hair was in a set of twin pigtails; almost like Sailor Moon. Her literal snow-white skin was completely flawless, which contrasted against her strapless purple dress. The skirt of the dress stopped just at her mid-thigh, revealing long, shapely smooth legs, that supported an obvious hourglass figure. The top part of the dress made no effort to try and conceal her busty chest, at least a 36-DDD in size. Her face held a heart-shape, bringing out her large, almond-round purple eyes.

Clay and Raimundo were in so much shock, Clay hadn't noticed that his bottom jaw had hit Omi, releasing the sound of a gong as it hit the little monk's head; while Raimundo's nose began bleeding.

Sheila pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Everyone, this is my sister, Lorelei. Lorelei, this is everyone."

"Oh my, Sheila," Lorelei was already trying to work her charms with a sultry voice, "You didn't tell me you worked with such strong, handsome blokes."

Raimundo had come back to reality to at least wipe the blood from his nose. "Hehehe," Raimundo gave off an embarrassing giggle, "She called me handsome." Kimiko scoffed and looked away, obviously jealous of the Brazilian's admiration for the red-head.

"I reckon the lady was talkin' to meh!" Clay got up in Rai's face.

"Whatever!" Boomer shouted and got in between the love-struck teens to avoid a fight. "We still need to find our tour guide!"

"Uh, yeah," Sheila blushed. "Lorelei _is_ our tour guide."

_WHAT?_ Boomer mouthed over to Sheila. Sheila awkwardly shrugged.

"Follow me, please." Lorelei swayed her hips as she walked up the steps to the palace door. Her silver, diamond-bejeweled high heels clacked against the hard stone.

Omi zipped in front of Lorelei. "Hello! I'm Omi." He put on his cutest smile for the beauty. "I'm adorable!"

"Yes, you are!" Lorelei bent over and gently cupped Omi's cheek. Omi's eyes became giant hearts.

But all the other monks could see was that when Lorelei bent over, she exposed her Victoria Secret satin purple lace string-bikini panties directly to Raimundo and Clay.

Clay did the gentlemanly thing and looked away, though his blush was bigger and brighter than ever. Raimundo couldn't look away and his nose bleed came back, and it was gushing out.

Raimundo whispered over to Boomer. "So, when you said Lorelei puts out. . . ."

Boomer handed Raimundo a napkin. "Wipe the blood off your face, you perv. And stop hitting on my sister."

Sheila could've sworn she saw Kimiko's hair light itself with bright orange flames. But the envious Japanese girl extinguished her jealousy and just kept glaring at the red-head.

"Your sister dresses like a prostitute." Kimiko gritted through her teeth.

"We know." Sheila and Boomer said in sync.

* * *

The Palace of Versailles was more magnificent on the inside.

The Palace's interior design work and decoration was legendary in its range, quality and expense. It featured the finest furniture and furnishings, beautiful ceramic art including Sevres porcelain, as well as tapestry art and small-scale bronze sculptures. The initial salons and the Hall of Mirrors even contained lavish displays of silver table pieces, gueridons and other furniture, though these were later melted down to finance further military campaigns.

Not surprisingly, Louis XIV's astronomical expenditure stimulated a huge expansion of French crafts and specialist applied art, led directly to the emergence of Rocco art, and created an impetus in French painting and sculpture that paved the way for Paris to become the arts capital of the world.

Right now, they were in the Hall of Mirrors - the central gallery of the Palace - which comprised of 17 mirror-clad arches reflecting the 17 windows across from them. A total of 357 mirrors were used in its decoration. The ornamentation - the canvasses along the ceiling that celebrated the apotheosis of the king, the poly-chrome marble columns, and the gilt bronze statues were so breathtaking.

Unfortunately, the male monks (excluding Boomer) were wasting their breath on trying to impress Lorelei.

"I'm pretty much the leader of this team." Raimundo said, flexing his muscles for Lorelei.

"Well, I can bench-press a 330." Clay said, knocking Raimundo out of he way for Lorelei's attention.

"I can walk on only two fingers!" Omi demonstrated in front of the vixen.

"Dudes, please!" Raimundo shouted, taking Lorelei's arm around his. "I'm trying to get with Sheila and Boomer's hot, older sister!"

"I wonder if they remember why we came here in the first place." Sheila snickered to Kimiko and Boomer. "So Dojo, do you remember where Dashi might've placed the rose?"

The dragon was vibrating and twitching all over Sheila's hat. "Well, it wasn't like this 1500 years ago." Dojo held down his tail to keep himself from spasming off Sheila's hat. "Things change and sometimes people find the Wu by accident and they move it to other places."

"Well, just lead us to where it feels closer." Sheila said as she took pictures of the Hall of Mirrors.

Boomer, meanwhile, was feeling troubled. Knowing Lorelei, she'd never want anything to do with her siblings unless it benefited her or they needed her for a job. But he might've figured out why she was interested in the monks now. He'd been writing letters home, and he had revealed some stuff that he probably shouldn't have.

"Oi, Sheila." He called over to his sister. "I think I know why Lorelei is here."

Sheila looked to her brother. "Kimiko, could you take Dojo and keep searching for the Wu? We'll catch up in a moment."

Sensing a family matter in the atmosphere, Kimiko nodded and took the spasming reptile and continued on with the group.

"So, what's your theory?" Sheila placed her camera into her fanny-pack.

"Well, I've been writing letters to home." Boomer awkwardly began. Boomer was more terrified of her sister's wrath than anything. "And I might've told them something about the Shen Gong Wu and how much power they can hold." He gave out a nervous laugh.

At first, Sheila's face was expressionless. But a split second later, Boomer felt a stinging red hand print across his cheek and he was on the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sheila tried to keep her voice low. Despite being the only ones in the Hall of Mirrors, the walls made the sounds echo, and she didn't want Lorelei to know that they were on to her.

Boomer knew the answer to this question. "I wasn't thinking." He said as he got back to his feet.

"Now Lorelei will try to get some of the Wu!" Sheila paced around hall.

"All we have to do is leave her here." Boomer suggested. "She doesn't know where we-"

_KABOOM!_

An explosion from another section of the palace was enough to knock the twins onto their rumps.

"What now?" Sheila grumbled as she and her brother raced to the source of the commotion.

* * *

Jack Spicer had created a hole from underneath the palace via explosions. The second-story ballroom he had now entered was in complete rubble.

The monks were also taken by surprise; but Raimundo, Clay, and Omi had all rushed over to protect the seductress.

"Blimey!" Lorelei cried out and posed like she was going to faint, "Who's going to help me?"

"I'll protect you, Lorelei!" All three males said at the same time. The Molar 3000 emerged from the hole, with Jack spicer driving.

"The Rose of Asmodeus is mine!" Jack proclaimed as he jumped out of the driver's seat and summoned a hoard of Jack-bots with his watch.

The twins arrived into the room to see Lorelei being surrounded the monks, who made a barrier being her and the Molar 3000. About fifty Jack-bots swarmed around the monks.

"You help them," Sheila told her brother, "I'll look for the rose." Boomer nodded and they split up.

Being a rose, it would be placed in a bouquet amongst other roses. Sheila began searching through every vase within the room. Most of the roses were plastic; but one of them had to be different from the rest.

Boomer jumped from robot-to-robot, blinding each one that he grabbed onto so that they would crash into each other. He was surrounded at one point, and the Jack-bots all had spinning blades, aimed at him for slicing and dicing. He glanced over at the other monks.

Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were too busy showing off for Lorelei, who was filing her nails as she sat in a chair. They blasted the robots with their Wu. Lorelei looked up every few minutes only to see their Wu and what they were doing to use them.

Raimundo had his Sword of the Storm create tornadoes, Clay had the Fist of Tebigong smashing the Jack-bots Hulk-style, and Omi used the Jian Bing Dagger to freeze the robots in solid blocks of ice before he punched and kicked them to pieces. Every time they looked back at the woman for a reaction, she clapped her hands like a giddy school-girl for their accomplishments.

The bots were nearly upon Boomer. Until a ring of fire erupted around him. He tried to shield himself from the blazing heat as it encircled him, disintegrating the Jack-bots where they hovered.

Once the firewall evaporated, it was revealed that Kimiko was the source of the searing flames. She'd slammed a knife-hand on the ground to send a fire-line to protect the Australian.

"Thanks, love!" Boomer winked and gave her a point. Kimiko smiled and slightly blushed before using her Star Hanabi to send fireballs at the remaining Jack-bots.

"Where is it!? Where is it!?" Sheila plucked every flower from the vase she now held in her hand. That was the last vase inside the room, yet she couldn't find the Rose of Asmodeus.

She heard a Jack-bot zooming toward her. Angrily, yet gracefully, Sheila made a quick handstand on the edge of the table she'd gotten from the vase from. She performed a triple back-flip and grabbed the shoulders of the incoming Jack-bot with her feet. She then grabbed onto its head, releasing her foot's grip and used the gravitational pull to throw it into the wall in anger.

Where she aimed, was a complete purposeful-accident. It embedded itself in the wall, just above Lorelei's head. Lorelei was watching her siblings the entire time. She stared in shock at their newly acquired abilities. But was now glaring at Sheila, seeing as she aimed right for Lorelei's head, probably as a warning to back off from her original plans.

"Hey," A voice said next to Lorelei. Jack Spicer had taken the liberty of trying to flirt with her. He sat down next to her, not being able to take a hint when Lorelei scooted away form him.

Lorelei recognized him as the little, creepy, albino kid who followed her around at her father's wedding six years ago.

"So, after I take care of these losers, you wanna go out for some coffee?" He presented her with a strange, yet beautiful flower. It looked like a rose, but it was a light purple with a pure silver stem and leaves. "I found it while I was drilling under the Palace. But you can have it."

Lorelei accepted the rose for its beauty, but Jack interpreted this as an invitation. He snaked an arm around the attractive girl's shoulder.

Clay smashed his fist between Jack and Lorelei's head. "Is this dirty worm botherin' ya, missy?" Clay smiled at Lorelei.

"Yes," Lorelei pouted as she crossed her legs. "Yes, he is. Could you do something about it?" She dragged a finger down Clay's chest.

"Hey, I want to kick his ass for her!" Raimundo protested.

"It should be me!" Omi intervened.

While the three boys were fighting, Jack sneakily took the rose back from Lorelei and crept around the feuding monks, inching his way back to his Molar 3000.

But he'd backed into an armored chest. Turning around, he made eye contact with Chase Young.

Lorelei had gotten bored watching the monks fight and she'd really gotten irritated waiting for Jack to get his arse kicked. Her eyes wandered around the room, looking for anything more exciting.

But that was when she saw him.

Out of every bloke that Lorelei had ever seen, or much less been with, has been that hot. His long raven hair, his perfectly youthful face. He just radiated with power. And lordy(!) his hands were huge!

He was too busy kicking Jack off of his feet to notice that she was staring at him. Her heart was pounding against her chest, usually she'd only felt like this is when a guy is doin' her in bed.

Sheila, meanwhile, had seen Lorelei staring at Chase Young with a keen interest. After all of the Jack-bots were taken care of, the only loud noises left were the sound of Raimundo, Clay, and Omi trying to kill each other over who gets to kick Jack's ass for Lorelei.

But they didn't notice that Chase had already kicked Jack's ass and took the rose from him. Literally, he just picked Jack up, plucked the rose from him, and then kicked his ass out of the broken window.

"CALL ME, LORELEI!" Jack yelled as he plummeted to the ground. Sheila rushed over to the window to see if Jack was still alive. Fortunately, he activated his helipack and flew home. But not before using a remote to turn the auto-pilot in the Molar 3000 on. The vehicle backed down its hole and made a route back to Jack's house.

Sheila gave a breath of relief. Even though Jack was a jerk, he didn't need have to die. When she turned around, she found Chase Young graciously handing Lorelei the rose.

Lorelei gave one him of her sexy signature smiles. Sheila, for some weird reason, growled and marched over to her sister.

"Chase Young," Chase introduced himself and kissed Lorelei's hand. "And who might you be?" Lorelei already knew who he was. Boomer was very descriptive in his letters. Sheila never gave that many details as to whom she met or what she did. But she was always like that. Keeping more details to herself than she should be.

Lorelei was about to answer, but Sheila came in between them.

"Leaving with us." Sheila practically yanked her sister off the chair, took the Rose of Asmodeus from Lorelei, and pulled Dojo from a nearby vase that he was hiding in."Let's go everyone!"

Lorelei looked back at Chase Young; feeling the strange flutter in her chest. Dojo grew into his full size and he proceeded to let Lorelei step into his palm and she sat with both legs on side, as if she were riding a horse. Sheila had been trying to get the attention of the still bickering boys.

Lorelei gave Sheila a hand that told her stop. She then gave a wolf-whistle. Raimundo stopped strangling Omi whom he'd caught in a headlock, and Omi paused in punching Clay, who was about to break Raimundo's arm. Lorelei patted a spot behind her, inviting the bickering monks to a seat by her side. The boys trampled over each other in order to gain the spot next to the enchantress.

In the end, Omi jumped over the tackled Clay, who held onto Raimundo's leg, and Omi had landed behind Lorelei.

Sheila gave herself a face-palm. "This isn't going to stop anytime soon."

* * *

"I thought we were leaving her in Paris!" Boomer said to his sister. He folded the laundry into perfect squares. Except for the girl's clothes, he kindly left that to the girls.

"Change of plans." Sheila said sternly as she glared at Lorelei. She was relaxing on a chair as Clay massaged her feet, Omi brushed (and sniffed every once in a while) her pigtails, and Raimundo fanned her. Sheila continued raking leaves into piles.

"So, you're just going to let her tear them apart?" Kimiko asked as she swept the dust from the courtyard. They had returned to the temple a few hours ago. They'd dressed in their training robes and were doing their chores.

"Chase Young showed interest in her." Sheila explained. "I want to find out why." Kimiko and Boomer looked at each other in surprise. Boomer shrugged and continued to fold the laundry.

"Or maybe you're just jealous?" Kimiko ventured.

Sheila paused in her raking. "I find that opinion irrelevant to my disposition of emotional reactions."

Boomer translated. "She thinks emotions are stupid."

"Yeah, you're right." Kimiko admitted.

"Of course, I'm right." Sheila agreed. "Besides, why would I be envious of Chase Young's affection for my sister? He's our enemy."

"True." Kimiko glanced back to see Raimundo's being caressed by Lorelei's perfectly manicured hand.

"But who's to say that you are not jealous of Raimundo's affection for Lorelei?" Sheila raised an eyebrow towards the Japanese girl.

"..." Kimiko hesitated to answer. "I'm not jealous."

"I saw your hair ignite in flames when Lorelei showed off her. . . bloomers to Clay and Raimundo." Sheila didn't notice Kimiko's hand releasing smoke from it. "Such actions are caused by harsh emotional releases, causing the summoning of your powers to spark a reaction in your hair."

"I SAID I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Kimiko's entire body erupted into flames as she tried to tower over Sheila. But her yelling attracted the attention of everyone.

During the awkward silence, she ceased her flames and speed-walked towards the kitchen. After that, the boys went back to pampering Lorelei, while Sheila went back to raking the leaves, like nothing had ever happened.

"What was that about?" Sheila asked Boomer. When she heard no response, she looked up to see that Boomer was gone, along with the laundry. "Boomer?"

* * *

Boomer had followed Kimiko into the kitchen with the laundry. Kimiko was washing her hair in the sink, putting out the last of the flames that tried to singe her beautiful black hair.

"You alright, mate?" Boomer asked.

"I'm fine!" Kimiko gritted through her teeth.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Boomer sat at the table and continued to fold clothes.

"I'm not actually comfortable talking about this with a boy." Kimiko admitted. "Since this is girl stuff."

"Well, don't expect Sheila to start talking non-stop. She's not much of a talker."

"We've noticed." Kimiko said. "But whenever she does talk, it's like she's either trying to show how much smarter she is than us, or it's something hurtful." She sat down next to Boomer who handed her the feminine clothing for her to fold.

"That's part of her condition." Boomer absentmindedly said.

"What condition?" Kimiko paused.

Boomer looked at her and blinked. "She never told ya?"

Kimiko shrugged, not knowing what the Australian what talking about.

"She has Asperger." Boomer admitted. He grimaced on the inside. Sheila never wanted anyone knowing her disorder, much less her family telling everybody about it. But he knew that these people won't understand her unless they understood what she had.

"Ass-burgers?" Kimiko tried to pronounce.

"Asperger." Boomer corrected. "It's a social disorder. Basically, she has trouble making friends, reading expressions and emotions. Sometimes she even has problems expressing herself. Being around strangers terrifies her. She can also be kind of a klutz at times."

"So that's why she was so nervous the first time she came here." Kimiko muttered to herself. "So why does she keep blurting out facts?"

"I don't really understand that much," Boomer placed the basket of folded laundry on the floor and sat down in the chair next to Kimiko, "But apparently people with Asperger have some strengths that normal people like wouldn't have. They have this weird desire for knowledge, or truth, or even perfection. They can see situations differently and notice details that we would overlook."

"So she didn't know that I was getting angry from what she was saying?" Kimiko asked ashamedly.

"Probably not." Boomer said. "But she is getting better about recognizing signs of intense emotions; she just wasn't looking at you while she was talking."

Kimiko thought for a minute. "Is there any way for me to be able to get closer with her? She's been here for about a month, and I've gotten nowhere with her."

"Um," Boomer drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. "She doesn't usually bond with anyone outside of our family. But you can try some stuff that she likes."

"I know that she likes Vocaloid music," Kimiko looked away, "Is there anything else?"

Before Boomer answered, he thought. Sheila didn't like people who knew things about her without her permission (which is why she hated the government). Though, she needed to make connections with these blokes so that she could move up with them. He could just give Kimiko some basic info.

"Well," Boomer put his chin in his hand. "Here's what you can use. . . ."

* * *

Sheila had finished raking the courtyard right after Boomer left her. Lorelei was still being pampered. How anyone could worship that whore was beyond her. That's right, she called her own sister a whore! Mainly because it was the truth; Lorelei is a femme fatale, and her father would often use that in his business deals.

Sheila brought the rake back to the gardening shed. Dust particles that drifted aimlessly were scattered as Sheila swung the door open and flicked on the light switch. Though the shed was probably over 10 years old, it was still sturdy and strong. Gardening and farming tools littered the walls, while pots and smaller tools lined up on the shelves.

The Aussie traveled to the back of the shed and placed the wooden rake upon its holder. She paused and stared at the rake for a moment. Sheila was thinking about about what Kimiko had suggested. Was Sheila truly jealous of Chase Young's attention to her sister?

No! Sheila shook the thought from her head. He was merely checking Lorelei out. Though Sheila must admit that Chase Young is easy on the eyes. He is-

Sheila mentally slapped herself. She had no need for these feelings! They clouded one's focus and made them weak. Sheila blinked before realizing that she'd been staring at the rake for 5 whole minutes. She grabbed the hedge clippers, since she needed to start trimming the hedges.

She closed the door to the shed and locked it. Turning around, she bumped right into Lorelei. "Jesus! Don't sneak up me like that! I could've stabbed ya!"

Lorelei was actually giving an unimpressed look to her younger sister. "So this is really what you do at this temple?"

"Yeah. It is." Sheila put a hand to her chest to calm her pounding heart. "We collect powerful objects and fight the Heylin forces. And if I were you, I'd stay out of this." she went around Lorelei, marching back to the gardens to begin trimming.

"What, you don't want me getting hurt?" Lorelei smirked as she followed the monk up the hill.

"I couldn't care less about you getting hurt." Sheila scoffed. "I just don't want you to get your filthy, little, whore-hands on the Wu. These boys may be idiots, but you won't get any power while I'm around."

Lorelei scoffed. "Do you honestly think I'm that smart?"

"I know that you're smarter than you pretend to be." Sheila spat. She began trimming any stray twigs or branches from the beautiful green hedges.

"But that's not exactly why I wanted to talk to you right now." Lorelei suddenly sounded serious. Sheila stopped trimming and spun around to see her sister blushing while sitting on the ledge of a fountain. "What do you think about Chase Young?"

"..." Sheila just continued to stare at her elder sister. "What?"

"Well, more importantly, do you have a thing for Chase Young?" Lorelei twirled her fingers.

"No." Sheila answered quickly. "He's our enemy and he's the Prince of Darkness!"

"Prince?" Lorelei's interest was peeked. Sheila immediately regretted her choice of words. Her sister was always a hopeless romantic.

"It was a figure of speech!" Sheila hissed. She huffed at her sister's hopeless way of thinking.

* * *

That night, Clay was tired of doing chores and favors for Lorelei. The lady was pretty and all, but Clay decided that she was too much work. He would do things to be gentlemanly, but he wouldn't be trying for her anymore. Plus she seemed way more interested in Raimundo.

He walked to the showers as sweat poured down his brow. He normally would've showered earlier, but Sheila made double servings of steak. And the cowboy loves his meat.

Upon opening the door, he walked in on a sight. Lorelei was washing herself under the shower head. Clay was frozen; either from fear of being caught or the fact that he walked in on a lady while she was in the shower.

"Oh, hello, Clay." Lorelei turned around and smiled casually. Her torso was covered by the shower door, leaving only her head and legs exposed. But that didn't stop Clay from turning away.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Clay struggled to get his words out. "I'll come back later."

"Poppycock!" Lorelei giggled. "You can stay here. I've gotten rather lonely."

Clay paused at the door. For a moment, he was confused. Other girls that he'd walked in on (accidentally, of course) always yelled at him to get out. He turned his head only a few quarters of the way so he could show that he was speaking to her, but he caught another sight.

Lorelei stood directly to the side of him.

Stark naked.

"Whoa, nelly!" Clay stumbled back and fell on his rump. He attempted to use his hat to shield his eyes, like a true gentleman. "Maybe you should put on a towel." Clay's voice was higher than one could expect his voice could go.

"Why?" Lorelei asked with a smirk. "I can see that you're enjoyin' the show." Clay quickly realized what she was talking about and used his hat to cover his nether-regions, while using his other hand to cover his eyes. He tried to think of unattractive things: spiders, sharks, blood, Miley Cyrus, anything to make "it" go down.

"Aw, come on," Lorelei knelt down on her knees and rubbed her hand over his broad chest.

"NO!" Clay scrambled to his feet. "No, no, no, no, no! Sorry, but I'm not that kind of guy!" Clay ran out of the showers, sweating 5 times more than he originally was.

He was running so fast that he didn't see who he was about to run into. He fell to the ground and felt something soft underneath his giant hands.

"Uhh, Clay?" Sheila's blushing face was staring right up at Clay's panicking eyes. "You can get off me knockers (boobs) now." His hands were right on top of her breasts.

Clay yelped, his face was the color of a tomato. He jumped off of Sheila and ran away in a panic. "MAKE IT STOP!" Clay yelled out in distress.

'_There's only one explanation as to why someone like Clay would be acting so erratically like that._' Sheila thought to herself. "Lorelei."

* * *

Sheila stormed into the guest room. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Lorelei groggily asked. She had finished her shower after Clay's accidental intrusion. But Lorelei was disappointed when Clay refused to be seduced, so she went to bed. For the night, Lorelei wore a purple top-tie lady size satin chemise lingerie cami and panties with black lacing.

"Stop flaunting your knockers at the boys here." Sheila crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"What ever do you mean?" Lorelei asked with a smirk.

"Clay is usually quite relaxed and coordinated; but he recently knocked me over and ran away in a panic." Sheila kept a straight face though she glanced away when Lorelei's cleavage began to show. "I don't know what you're plannin' yet, but when I do, I will personally kick your arse through the temple's entry way."

Lorelei put on her little innocent face. "But Sheila, we're family. And family doesn't hurt family."

"Say that about Mother." Sheila scolded, before seeing Lorelei's shocked face. She stormed out of the room as the camera zoomed into her eyes that were filled with a look of pure hatred in her sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

The next morning was even more tense than usual. Kimiko didn't know if it was because Clay was using his hand to hide his face from Lorelei and Sheila; or because both of whom were glaring at each other in awkward silence.

But Kimiko couldn't focus on that, she was on a mission. A mission to get a new female friend!

_SLAP!_

Kimiko slammed two slim pieces of paper down on the table in front of Sheila as she continually sipped her decaf-coffee. The Australian jumped at the sudden sound and sat her own cup on its coaster.

"Are these. . ." Sheila picked up the two slips and examined them. "Concert tickets?" Sheila asked Kimiko who was smiling brightly.

"Yep!" Kimiko said cheerfully. "Today, you and I are going to Japan for some girl time. And we're seeing a Vocaloid concert."

"..." Sheila blinked at the Asian girl before giving her an unamused look. "You went through my stuff, didn't you?" (She secretly hadn't forgiven them for going through her things when she fell down that trapdoor, that she hasn't told them about).

Kimiko nearly choked on her coffee. "W-What? No! Uh..." Kimiko looked to Raimundo and Omi looked away while eating their waffles. "Boomer told me how much you love them!" She blurted out in a haste.

Boomer choked on his waffle, knowing fully-well how much Sheila hated when people talked about her about her back. "You had to pull me under the bus as well (You had to take me down with you)?!"

Lorelei remained silent, listening in on the bickering that she could use to her advantage.

"Well, anyway," Sheila sipped her coffee, "I'm not sure Master Fung would approve of us skipping out on training when we're supposed to resume it today."

"I already asked, and he said he'd give us another day off to bond." Kimiko answered and then gave Sheila a smile that made her very uncomfortable. "There's no way you're getting out of this."

Sheila sighed. But then she suddenly had an idea. "Alright, I'm in."

Kimiko smiled and Lorelei smirked to herself.

"_If!_" Sheila added. "You buy another ticket for Lorelei."

Lorelei and Kimiko both frowned; mostly because Lorelei was annoyed, and Kimiko was confused.

Sheila saw the expressions on their faces. "If it's girl-time that you want, then shouldn't _all_ girls be included? Unless Lorelei wants to do something else, like hang around the Shen Gong Wu vault?"

Sheila glanced over to Boomer, who nodded in approval, finally catching on to his sister's plan.

Lorelei sneered at her little sister. "No, I'd be happy to go." She gritted through her perfect white teeth.

"Great!" Sheila jumped up from her seat. "Now, why don't we get ready by doing a little cosplay?"

"Cos-play?" Omi asked, interested in a word that seemed impossible.

"It's short for '_costume play_'." Sheila explained to the confused monk as three question marks popped up above his head. "It's the practice of dressing up as a character from a movie, book, or video game, especially ones from the Japanese genres of manga and anime."

"But we didn't bring anything to dress up as." Kimiko informed.

"Oh, I've got that covered." Sheila smiled devilishly at Lorelei.

* * *

"So, why do you need the Moby-Morpher again?" Dojo asked as he handed the Wu to Sheila. The three girls and the four boys, plus Dojo, had gathered in the temple courtyard, where they would use the Golden Tiger Claws as their transportation to Tokyo, Japan.

"Because if we're going to see a Vocaloid concert, I want us to be in the spirit of things." Sheila took the two arm gauntlets and placed them on each forearm. Kimiko and Lorelei stood directly in front of her. The Asian girl was completely calm, while the redhead seemed slightly nervous.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Lorelei asked.

"No, not really." Kimiko answered.

"Hopefully, it will to you." Sheila muttered. "Okay, Kimiko's up first!" Kimiko stepped forward and spread her arms out.

"Moby-Morpher!" Sheila called. Instantly, the Japanese girl's image was transformed into a live concert image of Hatsune Miku; complete with (disturbingly) large eyes, teal/turquoise floor-length pigtails, and she gained enough height to match Sheila's shoulders (Look up _Hatsune Miku Vintage Dress_ in Google images to see the outfit). She even had the virtual texture and gloss on her body.

"Crikey, that's brilliant!" Boomer backed off about two feet in pure shock and awe of the transformation.

Kimiko did a little twirl in the maroon dress. "_Uwa–, watashi wa Hatsune Miku no yō ni miemasu!_" Her voice came higher as well. She covered her mouth as soon as she heard her words.

"..." The boys blinked. "What?" Raimundo asked.

"She said: _Wow, I look just like Hatsune Miku_!" Sheila translated.

"You speak Japanese?" Clay asked.

"Yes." Sheila answered without looking up from the Wu. "Here, give me a second and I'll make it so that we can speak English and Japanese." Sheila activated the Wu once again and a light flickered over 'Miku'. "There! You should be able to speak bilingually now."

"Thank you!" 'Miku' bowed. The voice was still high, but it was understandable.

"My turn!" A light enveloped Sheila's body as she left hair being lifted and her clothes changed and became lighter. (Look up _Aku No Musume Live Concert_ in Google images to see the outfit for Kagamine Rin).

Sheila became Kagamine Rin, with her hair not changing that much, only being put into two short rounded pigtails and her white stripe disappeared, becoming the large white bow that resembled orange-tree petals.

"I knew who you'd pick, _Aku No Musume_ (Daughter of Evil)!" Boomer laughed at his sister as he gave a mock bow.

"_O, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!_" 'Rin' laughed into her sleeved hand before pointing to the ground and holding her head high, "_Saa, hizamazuki nasai!_ (Now, bow to me!)" She, too, had the glossy, virtual texture.

Then it was Lorelei's turn. As Sheila shouted the Wu's name in Japanese, Lorelei felt a tingling sensation as the light engulfed her. Her hair came out of its pigtails and was brought up to her thighs, turning into a light pink color in the process. Her skin gained in color, but was still pale, and her eyes became a soft crystal blue (Look up_ Megurine Luka Ruby_ in Google images for the outfit).

Raimundo made a (not so) subtle Wolf-Whistle. Lorelei still kept her (ahem!) fun bags, because Megurine Luka was designed to have a "mature" body-type.

But that wasn't the case as to why 'Rin' was glaring at 'Luka'. Lorelei was actually supposed to be Kasane Teto, a UTAUloid; that way, when she spoke, people couldn't listen to her without thinking that she was a cyborg, and she would have a child's body with no sex appeal.

Lorelei somehow used the Moby-Morpher's effects against Sheila's wish. But how. . .?

"Well, we must be off." 'Luka' said as she walked away, waving a gloved hand like a pageant queen to the boys. The Brazilian then made a phone gesture to his ear and mouthed: _Call Me_!

Clay, however, kept his face down. After that little "incident" last night, Clay couldn't look at Lorelei or Sheila. Especially not Sheila! He may have seen her sister naked, but he had his _hands_ on Sheila's chest! It went against everything his mamma taught him growing up; respecting ladies and always defending their honor.

Rin, Miku, and Luka walked through the portal, which closed up after they disappeared into the swirling backdrop.

Raimundo had a huge smile and placed both hands on his hips. "I've never been so turned on and so confused at the same time."

Though, Omi was not paying attention to any of this (fortunately), as he walked back to his room. His mind was occupied with thoughts of what he and Chase discussed a few weeks back, after seeking his help for Sheila's kidnapping situation. He pulled the scroll that the Prince of Darkness had given him from his robe sleeve (you'd be surprised how much those things could hold).

He could remember the chilling conversation he had that night...

* * *

_The other monks had left Omi as he was called back to Chase Young. The strange feline that had allowed them entry was coldly glaring at Omi, giving him the urge to back away; but he, as a Xiaolin warrior, would never show fear to the enemy._

_The large cat wrapped its tail affectionately around Chase's leg without taking its red eyes off of the miniature monk. The Dark Overlord petted the cat in return, but remained focused on Omi. "Are you familiar with the teachings of Taoism?"_

_"O-Of course." Omi managed to stammer out. The feline was licking its lips, as if it could the savory flavors of Omi's growing fear. __Chase noticed the tense atmosphere between the two. He snapped his fingers and the feline obediently walked out of the room._

_"Now that you are no longer distracted," Chase continued. "You are aware of the significance of the twins and their powers."_

_"Yes. Sheila is able to control time and is given super-" Chase held up his hand to silence Omi._

_"Despite what Sheila believes, science does not take place in her powers. She only thinks this, because it is the only thing she has ever known. Besides, Boomer can do that as well, though his powers have not yet surfaced." Chase explained before glaring straight into Omi's eyes. "Tell me what you know of Yin and Yang's relationship."_

_Omi thought before answering. "The relationship between Yin and Yang is sunlight playing over a mountain and a valley. Yin is the dark area occluded by the mountain's bulk, while Yang is the brightly lit portion. As the sun moves across the sky, Yin and Yang gradually trade places with each other, revealing what was obscuring and obscuring what was revealed."_

_Chase nodded. "The world is very much affected by Yin and Yang. If either one were to fall out of balance with themselves; so would the earth itself, fall into chaos and ruin. That is why Yin and Yang belong on their appropriate sides."_

_Omi narrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by 'appropriate' sides?"_

_"You said it yourself; Yin is the dark, and Yang is the bright."_

_"Are you implying that Sheila is destined to be on the Heylin side?" Omi asked with a sharp edge in his voice._

_"What makes you think she doesn't?" Chase Young turned sharply. "I see how you look at her. You're scared of her powers."_

_"That was just jealousy!" Omi tried to cover the quiver in his voice. "Why should a girl be more powerful than me?" Omi's jealousy was always a perfect scapegoat, even Omi himself knew it, but for him to admit it would be pretty shameful._

_Chase breathed out through his nose. "Omi, there will always be something more powerful than you; especially the spiritual balance of the world. If Yin stays on the Xiaolin side, the balance will shift. This may lead to things that would start a chain reaction, that would never end."_

_Omi hesitated. "Sheila is not evil. She's just..." Omi couldn't find a word to describe Sheila as she was._

_"Heylin is not just a way of living, Young Monk. It is a way one feels about the world, the people living on this planet; everyone has their own view." Chase said as he handed Omi the scroll that he'd used to show them the Chi Creature's connection with Sheila and Boomer._

_"What's this for?" Omi asked in confusion as he accepted the rolled up parchment._

_"A gift. For the twins." Chase replied, with a hidden smirk. "It will help them better understand their powers. But you have to choose when to give it to them. If their powers get out of control. . . then war is inevitable."_

* * *

Omi shuddered as he held the scroll. He hadn't decided when she should give them the scroll. He was. . . _concerned _about how it would even affect Sheila and Boomer's training.

A few days ago he had gotten curious as to what was inside the scroll, but when he opened it, it was entirely blank. No matter how much of the scroll he unraveled (it seemed to be endless) there was not a single thing written on the scroll that he could see.

Omi began to wonder what Chase Young meant by '_war_'. The Xiaolin and Heylin forces were always at war; what would make the difference if Sheila stayed on the Xiaolin or joined the Heylin side?

"Omi! We've got one!" Dojo's sudden shout brought the monk out of his thoughts. Omi shoved the scroll back into his sleeves and ran out with the other guys. "You're not going to believe where this one is!"

* * *

Tokyo was quite an overwhelming city. One could easily get lost within the neon signs, heavy traffic, and large crowds.

Though the three girls didn't have a problem. As soon as they walked into the city after Rin landed them in an abandoned parking lot, the crowds seemed to have made a distinct decision to part ways for the three virtual idols.

The citizens of the Japanese capital didn't know how to react as Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, and Megurine Luka were walking down the street! The actual Vocaloids themselves! A boy looked up from his phone and went wide-eyed as the three virtual stars walked past him and he turned to keep his eyes on them, but failed to notice the streetlight that he hit face first.

"_Karera wa hontōdesuka_ (Are they real)?" A woman asked her partner, but he didn't hear her as he was recording the entire phenomenon.

"_Īe, watashi wa shinjitsu o itte imasu! Karera wa migi koko ni imasu_ (No, I'm telling the truth! They're right here)!" A man yelled into his phone, while his open hand shook towards the girls.

The girls came to a crosswalk and waited for the light to turn. It was only then that they noticed everyone staring at them.

"_They must be expecting a show or something._" Luka whispered to the other two girls. She placed a hand on her hip and many participants in the gathering crowd gasped. Miku and Rin looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement. And went back to waiting for the light.

Rin suddenly turned around towards the people and went into a pose. "_O, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!_" She pointed down toward the ground and held her head high. "_Saa, hizamazuki nasai (Now, bow to me)!_" The crowd erupted into a cheer, while many even took the phrase as an order and knelt down to the virtual girl. Luka looked towards her with a confused look.

Miku then turned around. "_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA! Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete, yo ne_? _(I'm the number one Princess in the whole wide world! So make sure you know by heart, how to treat me, got it)_?" Miku did a little dance with her phrase, making everyone grow more wild.

Luka believed she finally caught onto to what was happening. '_They're trying to make a fool of me!_' So she too turned around and said a line from one of her Vocaloid's signature songs : "_Dame dame yo_!"

The crowd practically erupted into a full scale riot. Then they all surged forward and nearly overwhelmed the three girls. Out of instinct, Sheila pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and called out it's name. Another hole in space was ripped open.

"Come on!"

Rin grabbed a hand and jumped through the portal, thinking of a private destination near the concert stadium. Upon opening her eyes, she found herself and the person she grabbed in an alley next to the concert.

"Um, I think you forgot someone." Sheila dreaded hearing that voice. She turned around to see Lorelei, still in her Luka disguise.

"_Kuso_ (Sh*t)!" Sheila cursed in Japanese when she realized she'd left Kimiko to be shredded to pieces.

"You may want to go and help her, before the crowd tears her apart." Luka suggested.

"I'll worry about Kimiko in a moment." Sheila growled. "First, I have a question for you." In a swift motion, Rin pinned Luka against the brick wall with her hand on her throat, and held her fist up and ready to strike. "How the hell were you able to turn into Luka?"

Lorelei blinked, before smirking. "I think you've training too hard, you turned me into this."

Sheila tightened her grip around the pink-haired girl's throat. "I know you're not as stupid and clueless as you pretend to be."

If Lorelei was having trouble breathing, she didn't show it. "Well, if you must know. I had Raimundo give me a small tour of the vault last night. He introduced me to a few Wu that I found useful." From behind her back (and from some sort of hidden pocket due to cartoon logic), Lorelei pulled out an object that had the appearance of a scorpion with a sand brown body and a red tip on its tail.

"The Emperor Scorpion!?" Sheila was going to strangle Raimundo when she got back to the temple. She didn't blame him for falling for her sister; but how was he stupid enough to actually show a stranger the Wu Vault?

"Apparently, my little friend here can control the other Shen Gong Wu."

"Yeah! I know!" Sheila sneered. "Fortunately, no one is going to find your-"

"Oi! When you said your costumes were authentic, you weren't exaggerating." A woman's voice distracted Sheila from her threat. The woman was 21, with long brown auburn hair pulled into a high ponytail, draping down to the small of her back. Her soul-piercing red eyes scanning over the two Vocaloid girls with such intensity. She wore a blood red shirt with camo pants and brown combat boots. Strapped to her back, was a stainless steel blade with a satin finish, Coco-bola handle with a brass tip, in a brown leather strap.

"Alexis?" Lorelei gave a quizzical look to Sheila.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." Sheila gave a triumphant smirk and release the pink-haired girl. "Alexis and Richard are here to take you home once the concert is over. And you're going to willingly return the Emperor Scorpion."

"Yeah, and you both may want to get inside." Alexis warned, gesturing to the door next to her.

Sheila was about to step inside, but suddenly remembered an important detail. "Crikey, give me a second!" She took out the Golden Tiger Claws, swiped the air and created a good-sized portal. She reached around inside and felt what she was looking for. Lorelei and Alexis glanced at each other in confusion.

"Got her!" Sheila announced and pulled a disheveled Hatsune Miku through the portal. Her teal pigtail were disarrayed and her dress was torn. Her eyes even had the swirling expression. "You okay?"

"I feel violated." The Japanese girl said in a shivering voice.

"But you're alive, now let's go!" Sheila dragged her into the concert hall.

* * *

A concert was already in progress; the whole auditorium was packed as a band was busy appeasing its audience. The band, Falling Hearts, consisted of a keyboardist, a guitarist, a bassist, two violinist, and a leader singer, whom Sheila knew all too well.

The lead singer, Richard Alice, was a tall 18-year-old male with short, ebony hair that fell over his emerald eyes, which stood out against his pale skin. He always wore an ivy green T-shirt with black jeans and black sneakers.

The three Vocaloid girls and Alexis stood to the left exit of the stage as the band was just finishing their song on a high note.

"I can't believe your brother is the lead singer of Falling Hearts!" Kimiko shouted over the music. Thanks again to the Moby Morpher, her Vocaloid dress had been fixed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like attention." Sheila shouted simply.

On stage, Richard was breathing heavily from holding the last note for so long. The crowd let out a deafening roar of applause and cheers as Richard took up the mic again. "_Arigatou_ (Thank you)!" He said. The audience settled down as Richard made his announcement. "We're gonna play one more song for ya!" *

A stool was brought out for Richard as a grand piano was rolled on to the stage from behind. The keyboardist played a sound effect of the wind blowing, while a cellist and a two violinist took their places. Richard sat at the piano and began with the first few keys.

Sheila turned and walked away. "I'll be right back."

Kimiko turned towards her. "You don't want to see your brother's performance?"

Rin turned and looked sternly into Miku's eyes; which was extremely uncharacteristic of Sheila. "I don't like this song." Rin said sharply before she continued walking away.

"Don't take it too hard." Alexis nudged Kimiko. They had done introductions as Kimiko was being dragged into the building. In all honesty, Alexis was extremely intimidating to Kimiko, especially with the sword on her back. "Richard wrote this song when the family was going through a. . . hard time." Alexis clenched her fists and looked down at her feet.

Lorelei also seemed to have a reaction upon hearing the song's opening. She turned away from the stage and hid her face as Richard began singing.

_I'm down on my knees again tonight,_  
_I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right,_  
_See, there is a boy that needs your help,_  
_I've done all that I can do myself,_

_His sister is tired,_  
_I'm sure you can understand,_  
_Each night as he sleeps,_  
_She goes in to hold his hand,_

_And she tries,_  
_Not to cry,_  
_As the tears,_  
_Fill her eyes,_

The audience pulled out their glow-sticks and waved them in tribute to the song, like how fans at a Superbowl would wave lighters around.

_Can you hear me?_  
_Am I getting through tonight?_  
_Can you see him?_  
_Can you make him feel all right?_

_If you can hear me,_  
_Let me take his place some how,_  
_See, he's not just any other, _  
_He's my brother!_

Kimiko could feel her eyes tearing up. This song always brought tears to her eyes. How could this song affect Sheila so much?

_Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep,_  
_I dream of the boy he'd like to be,_  
_We try to be strong and see him through,_  
_But God, who he needs right now is you,_

_Let him grow old,_  
_Live life without this fear,_  
_What would I be,_  
_Living without him here?_

_He's so tired,_  
_And he's scared,_  
_Let him know,_  
_That you're there,_

_Can you hear me?_  
_Am I getting through tonight?_  
_Can you see him?_  
_Can you make him feel all right?_

_If you can hear me,_  
_Let me take his place some how,_  
_See, he's not just any other, _  
_He's my brother!_

_Can you hear me?_  
_Am I getting through tonight?_  
_Can you see him?_  
_Can you make him feel all right?_

_If you can hear me,_  
_Let me take his place somehow,_  
_See, he's not just any other,_

_Can you hear me?_  
_Can you see him?_  
_Please don't leave him,_  
_He's my brother!_

The crowd cheered loudly, mainly of which had tears in their eyes and their voice cracked from crying. But soon enough, they began to get and leave as Richard walked off stage with the rest of his band.

Kimiko's heartbeat raced as he got closer. God, he was so handsome! And that voice of his shot shivers throughout her body. But she started to sweat when Richard stopped right in front of her and just stared at her. Did she have something in her teeth?

Then Kimiko realized she was still Hatsune Miku. She giggled in embarrassment and waved to the singer.

"Richard, this is Kimiko Tohomiko." Alexis stepped forward. For the past few minutes, she had been sharpening her sword with an Accusharp Sword Sharpener. "She's the one in the costume that Sheila told us about."

"Oh!" Richard scratched behind his head. "Nice ta meet'cha!" He took Kimiko's hand and kissed the top of it, like a true gentleman. Alexis scoffed and looked away.

Kimiko then noticed something in Richard's hand. "What's that?"

Richard looked at the object of Kimiko's interest. "Oh, this is me lucky microphone." Richard held up a Crystal Studded UHF Wireless Microphone. It was an emerald green color, and it had a sort of mystical glow around it. "I use this whenever I'm thinking of new material, or when I'm feeling unlucky during a concert."

"Cool." Kimiko complimented. She didn't know why, but she felt like she's seen that glow somewhere before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheila was having trouble keeping her tears in check after hearing that song. She was sitting at the edge of the stage, just beyond the thick curtain that didn't let her family or Kimiko hear her. She hated that song! Why did her big brother have to write it!? The only emotion she could ever feel from that melody was heartbreak. She had almost lost her beloved twin during the time that song was written.

"Hey." Lorelei stood next to her sister.

Sheila turned her head to not look at her sister when she was showing tears. "What do you want now?" Sheila tried to keep her stoic voice, but the recent crying did help.

"Alright, this thing with 'not showing any emotion because it makes you look weak', you need to work on that." Lorelei grabbed Sheila's hand, but it was snatched away.

"Why do you always do this?" Sheila asked.

"What?"

Sheila stood up in rage and faced her older sister. "Why do you always try to cause trouble wherever you go? Especially when you try to get guys to do whatever you want?! You're such a whore! You love causing drama and your family always pays the price because of it!"

"Uh, Sheila?" Lorelei tried to get her attention as she continuously looked from the angered 'Rin' to the "empty" auditorium.

"What?!" Rin shouted. Luka pointed behind Rin and revealed that the audience for the Vocaloid concert had arrived; and they seemed to have listened to every word of the angry conversation, seeing as they were all staring right at the two Vocaloids.

Rin blushed heavily and waved shyly to the audience. With her other hand, Rin pushed Luka behind the stage curtain and out of view. "That was embarras-"

_**KABOOM!**_

The ceiling of the roof exploded, sending debris everywhere. An all too familiar sight proceeded to descend upon Sheila's vision.

Jack-bots rained down from the open roof; spreading out and sending the spectators into a panic. Jack hovered downward in his new mini-helicopter with a giant claw that reminded Sheila and Kimiko of those claw-crane games. Inside the flying vehicle, Wuya sat behind Jack. People crowded and ran around, looking for an exit or escape route in a huge frenzy of fear.

Before Sheila And Kimiko could just into action, Alexis beat them to it. She withdrew her sword, Spineripper, as Sheila remembered its name, and jumped into the battlefield with a Xena-styled battle cry. 12 Jack-bots closed in on her from all directions; Alexis showed nothing but exhilaration in her glowing red eyes as she hacked and slashed each robot with such precision, speed, and strength that the Jack-bots hovered in complete stillness before combustion. It all reminded the girls of an anime battle scene.

Sheila looked around at the mass chaos of the audience. The only way to get this battle to end quickly was to get the innocent bystanders away form the battle and to safety.

"Kimiko, we need to get these out of here!" Sheila shouted over the noise.

"What about Alexis?!" Kimiko looked back at the frenzied brunette who laughed manically as she held a Jack-bot's head like the severed head of her enemy, before batting it away with the flat side of her blade. Alexis was bathed in sweat and machine oil as she dove into another hoard of robots. "Never mind."

Sheila jumped off stage to go clear the west entrance, while Kimiko went to clear the east entrance.

"What are we here for again?" Jack asked Wuya.

"Ugh. We are here for the next Shen Gong Wu, the Siren-Phone." Wuya waved her hand and a shadow version of the Wu floated in front of Jack. "It allows the user to manipulate their voice to do anything. If we combine it with the Zing-Zom-Bone, and we can create an army of zombies that only we can control!"

"Sweet!" Jack looked through the window to try and spot the Wu. "So where is it?"

Wuya looked around for the eerie glow that showed the obvious location of a Wu. The Heylin Witch spotted the Microphone connected to the belt of a young man as was helping a person who was being crushed under some debris from the explosion. "There! He has it!"

Richard was helping his friend and lead guitarist after he got crushed under a support beam. "You alright, mate?" He asked him as he got the metal structure off of him.

The musician held a thumbs up, but quickly screamed in terror as he pointed behind the singer and ran off the stage to join the stampede. Richard looked behind him and scrambled back as a gigantic mechanical claw reached for him.

To the side of the stage, Lorelei watched as the claw grabbed her brother and hauled him into the air. She knew why that Jack-kid wanted him. That microphone was a Wu. She had made that assumption the moment they showed up. But she had to wait to get another chance to grab it.

Sheila had cleared the rest of the debris from the exit, letting the terrified hoard flood through the doorway to safety. She turned around sharply when she heard her brother scream her name. She looked up to see that Jack's crane claw had Richard in its iron grip and was pulling him high into the air. "Richard!"

He struggled and thrashed in vain as the claw dragged him through the air. His arms were trapped at his sides. He was finally brought up to eye level with the culprits of the chaos.

"Hello, sweetie." A red-headed woman purred to him. "If you could just give us that microphone you have, that would be great."

"Not happenin', dog (ugly woman)!" Richard spat.

The woman reached forward and pressed a button on the machine. Suddenly Richard was being shaken around like a martini. After a few minutes or so, it finally stopped. His head was reeling and he felt his breakfast coming back up his esophagus.

"Sorry, Richard." The pilot apologized.

"Wait, Jack Spicer?" A soon as Richard's vision returned to seeing only singles, he was able to recognize the red-headed kid in the front.

"Since when did you know each other?" The woman asked Jack.

"Oh, uh, our fathers do business together, and I lived with them for two weeks while their father was remarrying." Jack answered.

"Interesting." Wuya pondered to herself.

_**THUD!**_

A blonde haired girl with creepily large, blue eyes had power-jumped onto the arm of the claw. "Richard, you alright?"

"Yeah, Sheila, I'm guessing?" Richard guessed, since he hadn't seen his other sister yet.

"Yep." Sheila answered before she made a knife-jab into the metallic arm. She hit the main wire and Richard was released. He plunged down to the ground below, debris insuring a painful landing. But his body never felt anything as his weight was lifted from the gravity and his descent slowed.

He looked under him and saw that Kimiko, who was still disguised as Hatsune Miku, had caught Richard in midair. They landed safely on the stage and Kimiko released Richard. "Why did Jack Spicer grab you?"

"They were after me microphone." Richard showed Kimiko the mic again, this time the glow was brighter. Sheila landed beside them and inspected the mic.

"That ain't ordinary microphone, mate!" Sheila's eyes widened. "This is-"

**_CRASH!_**

An enlarged Dojo made another large hole in the roof, making even more debris. On his back were Boomer, Clay, Raimundo, and Omi, screaming their lungs out in preparation for impact. They landed roughly in rows 3A-4B, scattering chairs everywhere. The stage crew who were cowering behind the curtain shrank back at the sight of the large dragon.

"Is everyone okay?" Dojo shook the pain from his head. "That wasn't exactly my best landing strategy when I'm being shot from behind by a Jack-bot."

"Whoo!" Boomer popped out of the rubble with excitement from the adrenaline rush. "Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing!"

Richard looked to Sheila and blinked. "I'll explain later." Sheila huffed.

Meanwhile, the little bald monk jumped in front of Richard. "Sir, please, you must hand over the Siren-Phone."

"...The what?" Richard only stared at the boy in confusion. Lorelei suddenly sprinted from backstage and grabbed hold of the microphone, running towards the North exit, the only exit that was clear of any obstacle. "Oi!" Richard shouted as his lucky mic was taken.

"Alexis!" Sheila called out. The sword-crazy woman had just sliced her final Jack-bot before she turned to her sister. "Stop her!" Sheila pointed to the runaway Vocaloid and jumped off the stage to follow her.

Alexis, with a surprising amount of left over energy, ran full-speed towards the exit, noticing Lorelei's planned escape route. She pointed her oil-bathed sword at the Virtual Diva in preparation. Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot from Wuya's hand exploded in front of Luka, causing her to throw the microphone up into the air.

"Grab it!" Sheila yelled at the monks, as everyone that she could see (Boomer, Lorelei, Richard, and Wuya) and herself leapt for the Shen Gong Wu.

When it landed on top of the tallest debris pile, five hands had landed on it all at once. Sheila, Boomer, Lorelei, Richard, and Wuya were about to enter a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Sheila!" Lorelei yelled, "I challenge you, and everyone else to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"How do you-" Sheila was going to question before being interrupted.

"Boomer was very descriptive in his letters home." Lorelei quickly explained. Boomer received a slap to the back of his head from Sheila.

"But your little family doesn't have anything to wager." Wuya objected with a smirk as she pulled out the Monkey Staff that she probably stole from Jack when he wasn't looking.

Sheila turned to the other monks. "Guys, give Richard some Wu." Omi gave up the Orb of Tornami to Richard.

Sheila spoke up first. "We wager my Moby Morpher, Boomer's Lasso Boa Boa, Richard's Orb of Tornami, and Alexis's Star of Hanabi against Wuya's Monkey Staff and Lorelei's Emperor Scorpion!" Sheila shouted the last Wu loud enough for the the other monks to hear her. She could hear them gasp, but she didn't dare take her eyes off the enemies at hand.

Lorelei smirked. "The game is Project Diva Arcade Karaoke! No Wu is needed. All you have to do is sing along with the English lyrics, hit the right pitch and keep your voice steady. The one with the highest score wins."

"I'm so lost right now!" Richard shouted.

"You'll be fine!" Sheila assured him.

"Let's go!" Sheila, Boomer, Wuya, and Lorelei shouted together. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

Light filled the room as everyone and everything flew into the air. The building's walls evaporated to reveal an that they were surrounded by a strange, ethereal space full of stars and nebulae.

The stage itself was located in, what had now become, a large floating arena or stadium surrounded by spectator stands. If one were to stand in the exact middle of the stage, they would be seen from every point of the arena. The shape of the whole "arena" reminded Sheila of the Roman Colosseum.

The spectators in question were, besides the monks, Dojo, Alexis, and Jack Spicer sitting in the box seat that slightly stretched out into arena, were black shadowy lumps that bobbed up and down with artificial applause. Sheila took note that she, Kimiko, and Lorelei were out of their Vocaloid disguises and back into their original clothing.

"Nice theater!" Boomer said. The contestants of the song-battle were standing in a rounded platform with spiraling stairs that led to the outer bounds of the center stage.

"Gong Ye Tempai!" A voice boomed.

A light blue holographic screen appeared with three panel-sections. The first panel was a live video feed of the contestants. The other two were inactive. But then the three sections began spinning like slot machines.

The first panel stopped with the live feed focused on Richard. The second panel stopped on the Vocaloid, KAITO. And the third panel landed on the song "Thousand Year Solo". The fake audience cheered the selection for the first round. Richard looked around in panic and confusion as he was being teleported (Star Trek style) to the stage. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just sing the song. Your character will take care of the choreography." Lorelei explained.

Sheila eyed Lorelei carefully. She knew her older sister said that they wouldn't have to use Shen Gong Wu, but she was forming a plan in her mind to keep up each others performances. Secretly, Sheila slipped the Moby-Morpher onto her wrists. On stage, the Vocaloid, KAITO, appeared. He was kneeling, but he rose up as a flute began to echo across the arena and the crowd fell silent. **

Instantly, the entire Colosseum was transformed into the settings of the music video. Everything became 3D and the nebulae sky disappeared, becoming a fiery sunset. The KAITO on stage began singing his turn. Even though they were told to sing the English lyrics, it came out as Japanese.

Sheila whispered the Wu's name, and aimed it at her brother on stage. The artificial crowd 'oohed' and 'awed' as KAITO's clothes changed at random times and into different themes.

"I don't get it." Wuya commented. "What's he singing about?" Sheila glanced over and saw that no one was watching her as her wrists were joined together at her front.

"An interpretation of the song tells of an "artificial" being, KAITO, who is singing a song to someone, possibly a love interest, who has passed away. Even though thousands of years have passed since that person died, and "he" knows that he can never see "that person" ever again, KAITO keeps on singing for that person, thus explaining the title of the song." Sheila explained while watching the performance. Everyone looked at her, but turned back when she gave off an expressionless face.

The scenery in the middle stage continued shifting until KAITO finally sung the last note. The crowd cheered wildly and applauded endlessly. The monks gave their own applause too, but Jack just booed him. When all was sang and done, KAITO was beamed off stage and Richard returned to the platform. Another holographic panel showed KAITO's score. KAITO had kept a good combo; he had hit 346 'COOL's and 98 'FINE's. His end score was 33,908 points.

"Not bad." Wuya complimented. The slot-board appeared again and chose Wuya to be Megurine Luka. Her song was "Depression of Cybernetics". Instantly, she was beamed down and transformed into the busty, pink-headed woman. The arena became a dystopian setting of a what the after math of a nuclear bomb acted. An Arabic guitar began to strum and the song had began. **

Sheila remembered this song. It describes the nature of war and weapons. The song has a Middle Eastern feel, utilizing the Arabian Guitar, which adds to the meaning as it references how many wars have been in the Middle East. It also gives notes on how the most advanced of civilizations tend to be the ones that destroy themselves in the process of war. Sheila suddenly realized that she was still using the Wu on the showdown. So now, Luka's outfits were changing too.

After it ended, Wuya obtained 342 'COOL's and 95 'FINE's; resulting in a score of 32,490. A perfect score, but Richard was still in the lead. Wuya growled as her score was placed underneath Richards on a score board, above the by-standing monks.

Next, Lorelei was chosen to be Hatsune Miku, and she was singing the song "Two-Faced Lovers". This song was extremely hard to follow, since the lyrics were to be sung almost impossibly fast. ***

Sheila made a slight movement and separated the two gauntlets of the Wu, and interestingly, Miku's outfits didn't shift.

"So, what is your whore sister singing about?" Wuya leaned towards Sheila.

"Well, the lyrics are vague, but the most common interpretations of the song is that it is about the confusion of a girl in love or the mess in a girl's life after she gets pregnant. A girl falls in love with a boy and he uses her for sex, and she gets pregnant and he leaves her and she doesn't know what to do." Sheila explained. Wuya eyed the singing diva and gave off a pondering look.

"Has this ever happened to your sister?" Wuya asked.

Sheila looked up at the witch. "No. She just gets what she wants by parading around half-naked, has sex with the first guy who'll do her and then leaves. Most of the time, she likes to cause a whole lot of drama for her own amusement and then spins a web to make it look like she was doing everyone a favor." Sheila's eyes narrowed at the Heylin hag. "Why are you asking this?"

"Just out of curiosity." Wuya smirked, but she was watching Sheila's reaction to explaining her sister's persona. She went back to watching the show until ended. When Lorelei was wrapped back, she was beaming proudly at her performance.

341 'COOL's and 111 'FINE's, equaling 37,851 points. This put her on top of the chart. When Lorelei saw this, she gave a sly smirk towards Sheila.

Before Sheila could retort, the board began to spin; ultimately choosing Sheila to be Kagamine Rin (ain't coincidence just swell?) and to sing "Tokyo Teddy Bear". Sheila breathed out in relief. Truth is, she was terrified of doing this. She had always been self-conscious of screwing up in public, she hated feeling humiliated. At least this was a song she knew very well. With a quick remembrance, Sheila put the gauntlets on and thought of every thought of Rin that she could think of as a soft glow began to envelope her senses.

Being teleported to the stage felt weird. Imagine yourself being weightless, like you're at peace and your senses don't exist. It's just you and your mind. But then in a flash, you feel everything come back to you in a rush. It's like being awoken from a 45 minute nap, but you don't even remember falling asleep. ****

Sheila knew that she could just sing the English lyrics (which were conveniently subtitled in front of her), but she knew this song by heart in Japanese as well. As the bass rift harmonized with her new singing vocals, she felt like she was actually singing the song in a real concert, not a showdown. Her limbs were moving on their own through the music video, not even responding to Sheila's mind when she commanded them to be put at her sides. Instead she just focused on getting through this song without vomiting from her own stage fright.

Though she couldn't see her own environment, she knew it was just like the game-sequence from Project Diva Arcade Future. It switched from a train station, to a white bedroom, and a classroom. She didn't feel anything when the needle seemingly pierced through her chest. The rest of the song just flew by, leaving Sheila surprised that it had only lasted 3 minutes and 14 seconds.

When she was teleported back, she had scored 408 'COOL's and 93 'FINE's, also equaling 37,944 points. Sheila was on top of the leader-board. She and Lorelei sneered at each other as Boomer was picked next as Kagamine Len and he was going to sing "Butterfly on My(Your) Right Shoulder". Suddenly, she was teleported back to the stage with Boomer beside her.

"Wait, I thought this was my turn." Boomer scratched his now bright yellow hair, with the gigantic fringe on top. He was hiding behind Rin

"It is." Sheila explained. "But Rin's vocals are in the song as well as back-up; you'll be doing most of the singing." *****

Sheila began singing her part, a sort of whispering before Boomer stepped out from behind her and shouted out his part. But he didn't sing the remixed part of it. Sheila watched the subtitles as Boomer missed a lot of pronunciations, costing him major points.

After that embarrassing run was over, Boomer scored 41 'COOl's and 544 'FINE's, putting him on the bottom of the holographic chart with 22,304 points.

**WINNER!**

The voice announced. A bright light suddenly blinded everyone and the environment shifted.

* * *

Sheila stood there, in her usual clothing, holding the Moby Morpher, Lasso Boa Boa, the Orb of Tornami, the Monkey Staff, the Star of Hanabi, and of course, the Emperor Scorpion. Everyone was standing back in the pile of rubble of what was once the theater. Richard and Alexis were on the stage with Lorelei, whom had reverted back to her original attire.

"Whoo!" The monks cheered as they ran to Sheila's side. Kimiko had returned to her Xiaolin robes.

"Sheila, I had no idea you could sing!" Raimundo patted her on the shoulder, while standing in front of her. Sheila only stared back with the most intense glare he had ever seen. "..." Raimundo felt a bit awkward when under her gaze. "What's wro-ACK!"Sheila kicked Raimundo right in his crotch. The others gasped and backed away, while Sheila only kept a straight face.

"Tell me what this is." Sheila demanded in a cold tone, showing the crumpled Brazilian the Emperor Scorpion.

"The Emperor Scorpion?" Raimundo groaned while holding his sensitive part in pain.

"Now tell me why it was in Lorelei's possession." Sheila continued to glare down at him.

"I don't know!" Raimundo finally yelled back. "Is this supposed to lead somewhere?"

Sheila gave him a questioning look; he was genuinely confused. "But Lorelei said that you gave her a tour of the Shen Gong Wu Vault!"

"No, I didn't!" Raimundo breathed out and stood in front of the Aussie. Sheila really has one hell of a kick! "She wanted me to, but I said no!"

"He's telling the truth." Lorelei's voice came from behind Sheila. Alexis had Lorelei's arm pinned behind her back with her sword at the redhead's throat, but Lorelei kept that smug smirk on her face. "I snuck into the vault when you wallabies were all sleeping." Sheila growled at Lorelei on the inside. But she did nothing. Sheila only walked back to Dojo as he grew into his mega-form.

"Wait, what do we do with her?" Boomer asked his sister.

"Nothing," Sheila answered, boarding the large dragon. "I arranged to have Alexis and Richard take her back home once this trip was over. So she's their problem now."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she gets an ass-whoopin'!" Alexis sadistically smiled and brought the oil-laced sword closer to her younger sister's neck.

* * *

Back at the temple, Sheila was finishing her job of putting the Wu into their boxes. The ride back was an irritating session of Raimundo explaining why Sheila shouldn't judge people because she thinks she's better than them. Though, he was unaware that Sheila had been listening to her iPod the whole time. Being around and interacting with all those individuals really drained her of energy.

As she placed the Siren-Phone into its designated box, and sliding it back in, she heard steps from above in the spiral stone staircase.

"Oy!" Sheila asked questioningly.

"Hey." Kimiko's head peeked around the corner of the column holding the stairs together. "Sorry about your trying to be evil and steal from us."

"Don't worry, it's in her-" Sheila paused in mid-sentence after processing what the Asian girl was implying. "My sister is not evil."

"Huh?" Kimiko looked confused.

"Lorelei may be a sneaky, whorish, mongrel; but she is not evil." Sheila explained, looking down at her feet. "She's just a trouble-maker."

"What are you talking about?" Kimiko continued asking.

'_Ugh, I'm surrounded by imbeciles._' Sheila groaned mentally. "I know that you guys were suspecting me of bein' a Heylin. Only because I failed at my first two Showdowns, because I kept losing the Wu. But in truth, I've never really been this far from home without Boomer, or my other siblings. And I'm not that good at being around people." Sheila explained as they walked up the stairs together.

"Hell," Sheila chuckled, "I barely stepped outside of me own house because I was home-schooled. And to be honest, I'm really quite a klutz."

"Well, what was it like growing up in your house that made it so nice to stay inside?" Kimiko asked with a smile. Sheila shot her a side-glance, with a look that Kimiko had seen before, saying: _I'm not ready to trust you enough to tell you that._ They had finally reached the top and Sheila slammed her fist on the tiles to make it close back up.

"Anyway, it was a bloody good idea of coming up with that 'Girl's Day Out' thing." Sheila congratulated.

"Oh," Kimiko sighed. "But-"

"What?"

"Well, I actually thought about that because I wanted us to spend time together as girl-friends." Kimiko admitted.

Sheila blinked at the Asian girl. Sheila didn't give off any indication of emoting something. "But I thought we already were girlfriends?"

"Well, we are, it's just that there's more to being girl-friends than just knowing or seeing each other." Kimiko explained.

"Okay. But don't we spend time together everyday, training?" Sheila said before walking back to her room for the rest of the day.

Kimiko gave another sigh in defeat. "One day..."

* * *

In Sheila's room, Omi stood there waiting for her, with his hands hiding something behind his back.

Sheila shrieked when she saw him in her room without her permission. "Omi! I told you to stay out of my room!"

"I know. But I need to ask you something." Omi said in a calm voice.

Sheila looked at him for a few moments, but then let a breath go. "Fine, what is it?"

"What is your view on Good and Evil?" He asked.

Sheila thought before answering. "Well, I base my views of observation. When speaking of morals, I believe that I should withhold judgement on the human race. From what I've seen, humans tend to believe that everything they do is just."

"Just what?" Omi blinked.

"Just can be short for _justice_ or right, Omi." Sheila explained. "People believe that peace exists, but humans are involved in anything, there will never be peace. And many confused peace with silence and suppression. But I tend to stay away from humans, they...confuse me." Sheila didn't realize that she she was staring at her hand before Omi put a scroll in it.

"What's this?" Sheila asked.

Omi didn't answer as he walked out of the room. Sheila looked back at the scroll. The parchment was a faded yellow, with one of the jikus (end knobs) being a pitch black, and the other being bleach white. The black jiku had a white dot in the center, and the white one had a black dot.

Carefully, she opened the scroll, and a shimmering light erupted from it. "This could be interesting." Sheila said as a smile grew on her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, a plane soared through thick, white clouds as it headed towards the Oceanic region.

Lorelei was locked in one of the rooms, while the two eldest siblings were in the main quarters of their father's private jet. It was actually quite luxurious, leather seating, a cocktail bar, 64" flat-screen TV, and a walk-in closet; and this was just in her room!

"Oh, yeah, I'm definitely punished alright." Lorelei giggled. Still, she was angry that her escape had been thwarted by her snarky little sister. But that didn't matter. She still got what she wanted from that temple.

The temptress reached in between her breasts and pulled out the _Rose of Asmodeus_. That was her main objective from the very moment she learned of its power, thanks to Omi answering her questions. The foolish monks didn't even notice when she put it into her cleavage. Being a woman did have it perks.

Lorelei set the rose down into a vase while she went to the walk in closet to try on more jewelry. But a sudden purple light began to fill the room, and the lights inside the cabin dimmed. Lorelei turned back to the rose to see it was glowing on its own accord. She cautiously stepped towards it; her diamond-strapped high heels making their natural _click-clack_ sounds.

_'Lorelei~' _A deep, masculine voice came from the rose.

"Um, hello?" Lorelei answered back, beginning to believe she sniffed it too much and was hallucinating.

'I believe that we can help each other~'

The voice chuckled darkly as the scene faded to black.

* * *

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I UPLOADED! FINALLY!**

**NOW JUST a long while till the next chapter.**


	7. Entry Log 1

Somewhere, in an ethereal space, a figure was writing in a journal. The space was quite dark, despite all of the light coming from the stars, the figure was still hidden in shadow. No description was visible, but the words it wrote were clear.

* * *

**Entry Log #1**_:_

_The twins are growing in power. . . _

_They have been since they were born. Though, it has taken 15 years for the powers sources to awaken within them. . . _

_As anyone would guess, they are oblivious to their real potential. . . _

_It's only a matter of time before they learned the true nature of themselves. . . _

_I've been watching them for so long, and I have to say they are resilient. . ._

_They rely on each other more than any other pair of siblings I've seen in my years. . . _

_This is common in twins, but there is more to this. . . _

_Both share opposite personalities and different views on the world and humanity. . ._

_The boy, I have to say is rather boring to watch. . . _

_As far as I know, he behaves like any ordinary teenage boy; he goofs around, won't pay attention to things he doesn't exciting, and is quite undisciplined. I have seen this before so many times, it's almost expected of that peer group. . ._

_Though, he seems quite submissive to his sister, and seems to want the best for her, even at his own cost. . ._

_The girl is interesting. . . _

_She is unnaturally mature. And considering her familial circumstances, it is very surprising. What she lacks in social instinct, she makes up for it in unbelievable cognition ability. While she has the traits of an Aspie (person with Aspergers), that is not the case. _

_When I tried an experiment that caused that boy to be incapacitated for an entire year, her reactions to the situation were also surprising. Her emotional responses outweighed her normal logical and reasoning skills._

_In my conclusions, I have found **them**. . ._

_They may seem to be reincarnations of the original Yin and Yang, but a body is just a vessel for the soul. . ._

_What is even more interesting is that they both have more than one soul! __It is common in Chinese belief, as Taoism suggests that everyone has a dark soul and an opposing light soul. _

_But this is more than that! The four souls that I detect are somewhat dormant. . ._

_Yes, I said **f****our **souls. . . _

_While the boy shares his own vessel with Yang, with the latter remaining dormant for the time being, the girl also has two souls. However, neither of them are her own._

_The two souls within her are not her's at all, I'm completely certain now. This would explain why she is growing in power much faster than her brother._

_The first soul I detected was Yin, of course. She had been awakened prematurely, and doesn't seem to know who she truly is. She _believes _that she is Sheila Tristen Alice. Yin must used her own hypnosis on herself to make sure was implanted into the body. But it may have work a little too well. . . _

_ The other soul is dormant, but it's growing restless, as if it is sleeping but also having a nightmare. It is a female soul, one that I used to know long ago. . . _

_I believe the girl's first meeting with Chase Young caused the latter soul to begin its attempt to awaken. _

_And_ _then her little unwilling visit to the Yin-Yang world had made its attempt stronger. . . _

_That soul. . ._

_That soul left its host 1500 years ago. . ._

_But, it would explain that white stripe. . ._

* * *

**End of Entry Log #1**


End file.
